Entwined
by DemonInside13
Summary: An evil sorcerer has been hunting down the chosen ones for many years to obtain an ultimate power! Our favorite royal leaders from both Arendelle and Corona must band together to protect their kingdoms from enemies new and old.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen x tangled fanfiction Chapter 1

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

In the darkest of nights two men dressed in black armour riding armoured horses make their way to a tower that has been hidden away. Upon their arrival they find a cloak scattered on the ground filled with dust. The two men chuckle, collect up the evidence, and leave.

Reaching their destination, a hidden cavern, they lay the cloak and dust in front of a mysterious man.

"My Lord, we have retrieved the witch, Gothel. It seems she has failed not only in her attempt at retrieving the Sun Flower, but also her rebellion against you."

The knight who spoke stands and walks back as the mysterious man stands up from his throne. He walks to the cloak and dust.

"She was overcome by greed, keeping the Sun Flower's power to herself. And from what I can tell it killed her in the end, but no matter." He raises his hand and cuts it, then holds it above the dust.

"Obey my command by dark light; I give breath back to serve me and fight. Now rise Gothel, and return from the afterlife!" A drop of blood falls onto the dust then a curiously blinding, dark light fills the room as the dust forms into a woman. Once the transformation is complete the woman opens her eyes.

"W—where—where am I?" She looks around the room until her eyes fall onto the man standing in front of her. Her eyes open wide as memories of how she died fill her head. She is shaking with fear as she realizes that she knows the man standing before her.

"My Lord! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" She chuckles nervously.

"Enough with your small talk, Gothel. You know what I want. Now, tell me..." He lifts his cloak over his head, revealing his grey skin and cold, white eyes that are now starting to glow a blood red color.

"Where is the Sun Flower?!" he yells.  
Gothel is shocked and scared by the sudden outburst. "My L-Lord, someone has taken it! I do not know where the Sun Flower is at this—"

Cutting her off, the man holds Gothel by the throat. "Don't lie to me; you reek of the power of the Sun Flower, keeping it to yourself for over a hundred years! You were supposed to retrieve the Flower and bring it to me! I made you, Gothel, and I can break you in ways you do not want to imagine. Now tell me, where is my Flower?!"

After being let go, Gothel coughs and struggles to breathe. "Your temper hasn't changed, I see. Anyway, the king and queen of Corona have a child named Rapunzel; the Flower now resides within her." She then remembers what Flynn Rider did, which caused her demise. "Oh, yeah, a 'charming' thick headed thief named Flynn rider cut her hair. She can no longer use the power of the Sun Flower."

The man laughed at her. "You imbecile, if she and the Flower have become one I don't need her hair; I just need her."

One of the knights stepped forward. "If I may, My Lord, word has it that the Lost Princess of Corona has returned for quite some time. She has married a man named Eugene Fitzherbert, whom people claim is the thief Flynn Rider, the one who stole the Princess's crown in the first place."

Gothel is shocked by the news. The man looks at her. "What is it you aren't telling me?"

She shakes herself out of her shocked state, though still uncertain. "But… I stabbed that fool in the tower, and he cut her hair! How is he still alive? Unless..."

"Unless she can still use the power of the Sun Flower! You weren't even using its powers correctly and you ended up dead. Now, I have given you life once more; retrieve the girl and bring her to me! If you fail me again, Gothel, there is nowhere in any kingdom you can hide where I can't find you, and when I do—" he raised his hand to Gothel and she kneeled over in agony "—you'll be begging me to turn you to dust again. Do I make myself clear?"

After he lowers his hand she stands, looking furious, but holds her temper. "Yes, My Lord." And with that, one of the knights steps beside her, and they embark on the journey to Corona.

The moment they leave, a young man steps out of the shadows. He has black hair with streaks the shades of light orange and yellow, and eyes the color of the sun. He is wearing torn clothes covered with a black cloak.

"Father, who was that lady? Why was she here?" The boy speaks with an English accent.  
The man turns towards the boy. "Don't worry about her, Kapre. Father has a task for you."

Kapre walks over to his father and hugs him lightly "Anything for you, Father."

The man smiles at his son's affection. "Good. I know you'll do well, since you benefit out of it, too."

Kapre looks to his father, confused but excited. "How so, Father?"

The man looks deeply into Kapre's eyes.

"Because it will help you get rid of your curse."

"But, Father, you said you wanted me to keep it... no matter how much I despise it."

The man gently grabs the boy's chin and makes him look at the older man. "My son, I hate to see you suffer, so if ridding you of this curse will bring you happiness then I'm more than willing to help."

The boy jumps in excitement. "Oh, thank you, Father! I am so pleased to hear you say that."

The father stops his son's early celebration. "Don't thank me yet; if you wish to rid yourself of this curse you must travel to Arendelle and bring me queen Elsa. She holds the cure to your problem."

"But Father, how would I even get close to the queen, let alone retrieve her? I can't use my curse as I might end up killing her instead and I swore I'd never hurt anyone ever again... after what I did to you."

Kapre is now looking upset, and his is father rubbing one of his gloved hands.

"Do not worry, my son; I have long since forgiven you. Now, you will portray yourself as a prince from England. I will send a special letter to the queen. When she reads it, she will want to hold a ball; there you will introduce yourself as Prince Arron of Berthona." The man picks up a vial from the table next to him and drops the liquid from it onto Kapre's head.

"There. Now whoever you tell your false name to, this potion will make them believe you. Now go pack and get ready. And remember, you have to get as close to Queen Elsa as possible."

The boy hugs his father once more. "Thank you, Father."

The father lightly hugs the boy back. "Just don't let me down, 'Arron'."

Kapre giggles at his false name and runs off. "I won't," he says before he is out of sight.

The man calls over the second knight while picking up a charm from the table. "Accompany Kapre to the kingdom as his personal body guard and use this charm should his powers become uncontrollable."

The knight takes the charm. "Yes, My Lord." He turns to walk away but the man grabs his arm.

"One last thing: should he stray too far from his mission, don't be afraid to behead him and bring his head back along with the queen's, understood?"

"Yes, My Lord."

And so, the knight waits out the front of their home for Kapre to turn up. He finally does, dressed as a royal prince and even without the spell he looks very convincing.

"Let us go, your Highness." The knight speaks as Kapre eyes him curiously while mounting his horse. "From now on I will only address you as your highness, as I am now your bodyguard," he continues, his voice muffled due to the helmet covering his face.

Kapre nods and they both ride off. Back in the cave, the man smiles, rubbing his hand over a small stone in his other gloved palm.  
"And so it begins..."


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen x tangled fanfiction Chapter 2

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

**Eugene/Flynn voiceover:**  
Hey there, Flynn Rider here or you can... you know call me... Eugene or something, but—*clears throat*—anyways, just letting you guys know the kingdom of Corona is as happy as ever, everyone has accepted the princess's return wholeheartedly! As for me... well, no one really liked the idea of a 'thief' marrying the princess, but hey, I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters. Besides, the king and queen pardoned me for my crimes and my record has been wiped clean! Can you believe that? It's like I never stole anything at all! It's kind of sad in a way... Well, anyway, when they wiped my record, they made me promise two things. First promise was that I take their daughter's hand in marriage, love her, remain faithful and loyal and protect her from anything, easy, right? The second promise was to be a generous, giving, and loving prince by helping out all the citizens of Corona, which entailed helping the markets sell, fetching cats stuck in trees, and planting and harvesting. So in a way it was like doing community service, which, yeah, I'll agree was a good enough punishment as now most of the citizens have accepted me as their prince (finally). But that hasn't stopped any assassination attempts, which is why I have my most trustworthy companion, Max! He and I have become best pals; I never thought I could have so much faith in an animal... Unless we're grocery shopping. He gets really mean for some reason! (I know, I know, yes, alright, I do... 'borrow' a few things here and there; old habits die hard, and especially when it was the only thing I knew how to do.) Anyway, we're all great, you get the point, now let's go to me and my wife right now.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene whispers as he is walking in the palace gardens. "Where are you?" 'Of course she isn't gonna tell you' Eugene thinks to himself. He walks over to a bush and quickly shoves the leaves apart. "Gotcha!" he shouts, but no one is there. "Wow, you really are good at this game!" Eugene says as he walks over to a picnic table. "But not as good as... me!" He looks under the table to find no one once again. "You know, I bet she's not even out here—maybe I should 'go inside' and 'look'," he states as he makes his way to the palace doors. He slips inside, then runs up the stairs to the rooftop and peeks out over the garden to see Rapunzel climbing out of a tree.

"Is he gone, Pascal? Can you see him?" she says. Pascal runs out to see if the coast is clear. He looks around to see no one, then turns around to signal Rapunzel 'it's okay' when a thud vibrates through the tree and a shadow is cast over Pascal. He turns around to see Eugene.

"Found you!"  
Rapunzel shocked by his sudden appearance. She picks up Pascal and begins to run. "Gotta catch me now!"

She giggles as she runs away as fast as she can, Eugene not too far behind her. Then his eyes open wide when she runs inside and slams the big doors shut. Being too fast to stop, he hits the door with a crash! Rapunzel and Pascal are on the other side, wide eyed and opened mouthed.  
"Eugene? You okay, honey!?" She yells out, she opens the door to see him, unconscious, on the ground. "Oh, my gosh! Eugene! I'm so sorr—"

A hand grabs her and pulls her underneath Eugene; he is now lying on top of her, smiling. "Got you," he whispers.  
"Eugene, that's not funny! I seriously thought I had hur—" he interrupts her with a kiss.

"Don't worry hun, I'm fine," the ex-thief reassures her.

"I know that now, but it doesn't stop me from worryin—" he kisses her again. "Am I allowed to finish a sentence without you being all charming?" She smirks.

"You just did," he says as he jumps up.

"Well, I obviously won that round, so it's my turn to..." A servant runs over to Rapunzel.

"Your Highness, this letter has just arrived. It is addressed to you." He hands Rapunzel the letter. She thanks him and he runs off

"Ooh, a letter! I wonder who it's from!" She opens the letter excitedly, Eugene standing by her side to read it as well.

Dear Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene

This letter is to formally invite you to Arendelle's Annual Ball, which will be held in two weeks' time. It would be so wonderful to see you two again, as we didn't get to converse as cousins during your last visit, which I do sincerely apologise for. Princess Anna and I can't wait to see you again!

Until then,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"Man she has fancy writing! And it's in light blue, too!" Eugene says. Rapunzel doesn't respond, as her attention is still on the letter. Suddenly, she jumps and screams with joy, making Eugene jump as well (though with surprise). Without wasting any time she runs up to her dressing room, shouting something about dancing and choosing the perfect dress. Pascal is trying hard to hold on to her as she runs.

"Well I guess the game's over." Eugene slumps over and walks to the castle. He reaches Rapunzel's dressing room and knocks. "Rapunzel, it's me, Eugene. Are you dressed?" Before he can wait for an answer, the door flies open, revealing Rapunzel, dressed in a big, purple dress covered in glitter, gold, and diamonds sewn into the fabric. Her brown hair is done up nicely and she is wearing her crown; she also has on some make-up to bring out her facial features. Eugene stands there, mouth agape and eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Then he shakes his head.

"This won't do," he says as he walks over to her, making little 'tisking' sounds.

"Why? What's wrong?" He puts his palm lightly on her cheek.

"Because, my dear, I am petrified that if any other prince is to see you, you will steal his heart. For you are the most beautiful woman in all of the lands, and I can't have that," he says. She is blushing deeply, but she slowly moves closer to him and kisses him passionately.

"I may steal their heart, but my heart has already been stolen by you, and always will be." Now he is blushing. "Um, Eugene, you're blushing," she says.

He shakes his head. "Me? Blush? No! I was... just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Get dressed, hun, dinner will be served soon, and we wouldn't want to ruin that dress, now, would we?" She agrees and closes the door. He makes his way down to the dining room waiting for Rapunzel, her parents, and the food to arrive.

Dinner is the same as usual; Rapunzel and her parents eat properly and formally, while Eugene is still struggling to learn table manners. Rapunzel constantly reminds him to slow down, sit up straight, keep his elbows off the table, not talk with your mouth full, ask someone to please pass the salt, you name it. He does not eat like royalty quite yet, but he is slowly getting there.

"Eugene, I hear you and Rapunzel have been personally invited to the kingdom of Arendelle by her majesty, Queen Elsa," The king speaks. Eugene goes to speak, swallowing the food in his mouth first, and then wipes his face with his napkin.

"Yes, you are correct, your Majesty, it is in two weeks' time. Both Rapunzel and I are quite excited, aren't we, dear?"

He smiles at Rapunzel, who giggles at Eugene's attempt at being formal; he is obviously trying much too hard.

"Absolutely! I can't wait to meet my cousins again, this time she—I mean, Queen Elsa suggested we associate as cousins rather than royalty. We're gonna go to the local markets, make dresses, buy jewelry, and dance!" She says, all excited. The queen smiles at how happy her daughter is.

"I'm glad you'll be having such a grand time with your cousins; I'm sure they're just as anxious to see you as you are to see them." Rapunzel's eyes light up.

"Really?! I hope so; Anna and I have so much in common from what I hear!"

The Queen lowers her knife and fork and smiles at Rapunzel. "I know. Her mother and I used have a lot in common; Anna is so much like her mother when she was younger, and you, my dear, are just like me when I was your age. My sister and I would get into so much trouble as children and young ladies. In fact, the only time we acted like princesses was when we attended our kingdom's royal balls, but even that didn't stop all our childish antics! We would sneak out of the ball and roam the castle, chasing each other and sneaking treats from the kitchen... Those were the days I truly enjoyed spending time with my sister—until she fell in love with the crown prince of Arendelle, and since he was about to become king, they married quickly. She became queen and stayed by his side. They truly did love each other, and I was so happy for her—but I missed her terribly... and I still do," she finishes, tears forming in her eyes. The king gets up from his chair and wraps an arm around her.

"I miss them, too," he says, trying to comfort her. Seeing her mother tearing up, Rapunzel starts to cry as well, so Eugene does the same thing her father did to her.

...

Elsewhere out in the ocean is a small boat carrying two passengers, one being Gothel and the other being the knight that is accompanying her.

"How far until Corona? I'm not getting any younger," Gothel complains.

"That's for sure," the knight mumbles.

"I heard that," Gothel says as she walks over to him. "Well, tin-man? Are we almost at Corona's shores?" The knight does not even turn his head to Gothel.

"We're not going to Corona."

Gothel confronts the knight angrily. "What? But I have to retrieve Rapunzel; where are we going, then?"

The knight, now becoming annoyed by the woman's impatience, replied, "We're going to Arendelle. A ball will be held there in two weeks, which she will be attending. With the girl far away from her kingdom, it'll be easier to capture her."

Gothel laughs evilly. "I understand; that man really is smart, isn't he? Well, how long is it 'til Arendelle, then?"

The knight pulls out a map, pointing things out with his metal-encased finger. "We are here, and judging by the speed of this boat and the weather, we should arrive in a week if the weather favours us."

"Excellent! I have some unfinished business with that rotten princess and her good-for-nothing thief husband; revenge will be sweet!" She laughs out loud. The knight just rolls his eyes.

**Another chapter up, remember to criticise and give advice if you wish. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 3

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Anna is sleeping in as usual, snoring, drooling and all. Someone enters her room, slowly walking over to her bed and then climbing onto it ever so carefully. Then they jump as high as they can.

"Geronimo!" Olaf lands on Anna's head, covering her in freezing snow.

"Aaaah! C-cold!" she screams. Elsa walks into the room, holding her side laughing along with Olaf.

"Morning, sleepy head. Time to get up," Elsa says as she pulls the covers off of Anna.

"No, still too tired... wanna sleep..." She starts snoring lightly again—that is, until Elsa conjures a mountain of snow on her.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Elsa mocks Anna in a childish voice, and then runs out of the room.

"Not funny, Elsa!" Anna yells out as she digs her way out of bed.

Anna makes her way to the dining room for breakfast to see Elsa and Olaf, both still giggling at her.

"What? What's so funny?" Elsa points at Anna's hair, so the princess reaches her hand up to touch it, but feels very cold snowflakes. She looks into a nearby mirror on the wall and sees a flurry just like Olaf's.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it—after breakfast!" Anna exclaims, pausing when she realizes just how hungry she is, and walks over to the table. "There's gotta be something hot here, porridge, tea, anything?" she mutters to herself. At last, she sees tea and reaches for it, bringing it to her lips, only to be met with an icicle. "That's it!" Anna lunges at her sister but Elsa has already started running. "Get back here!" Anna and Elsa are both laughing and running through the castle; Anna turns the corner to see Elsa, hiding behind a fort of snow. There is one set up for Anna as well. Anna, smiling evilly, gets behind her fort. "You're goin' down!" They start their snowball war, which goes on for a good hour or two.

Laying there, both sisters exhausted, Anna gives Elsa a hug.

"It's good to have you back," she says into her sister's shoulder. Elsa hugs back in return.

"It's good to be back." They stay that way a little longer, until Elsa jumps up, offering her hand to Anna.

Anna takes it and stands up. "So what's on the agenda today, sis?"

Elsa waves her hands, and all the snow vanishes. "Well, I have a meeting to go to and a few letters from other kingdoms to sort through." Anna is now showing an uninterested expression.

"That's not what I meant..." Elsa looks at her sister and smiles lightly. "Don't worry, we'll have more time to play afterwards—I promise. In the meantime, go talk to Kristoff. I'm pretty sure he's super keen to see his girlfriend." Elsa finishes with a wink, and Anna blushes.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" she says in mock annoyance. "Fine, I'll go see Kristoff. You better be ready this afternoon, 'cause we're gonna turn this castle upside down!" At the word 'down', Anna points her finger towards the ground to show her meaning. Then, she pecks her sister's cheek and runs away happily.

Elsa turns to walk away. 'I'm glad Anna has Kristoff...' she thinks, but her facial expression is a sad one. 'I wonder if I'll find someone someday...' She walks out of the hall and into her meeting.

Anna runs into Kristoff's arms and he hugs her tightly.

"Hey! Wasn't expecting you today," Kristoff says as he lets go of Anna.

"I know, but I thought that since I haven't seen you since your last trip, me and you could... go on a lunch date or something..." Anna, now blushing red, looks downward, while Kristoff scratches the back of his head.

"That sounds wonderful, Anna, I mean, really wonderful, but I'm pretty busy today—can we make it for tomorrow?" Anna's excitement drops and she tries to smile but you can tell it is a forced one.

"Oh, okay. No problem! I'll, uh, go do something else..." She hugs him again. "Bye," she says as she walks away. When she gets far enough away, Kristoff turns to Sven.

"Yes, I know, buddy, I feel bad for lying to her." He pulls out a case and opens it to reveal a pretty ring. "I just couldn't let her see this; I'm not ready to give it to her yet." Sven nudges his arm. "You're right, Sven, I'll ask her tomorrow! ...Do you think she'll say yes?" Sven nods. "Thanks, buddy." Kristoff smiles as he walks back towards the mountains.

Anna runs into the study room. "If I can clear up Elsa's work, we can play sooner," she says to herself, and then starts going through letters.

Dear Princess Anna of Arendelle,

Prince Markus of the Western Lands would like to have your hand in marriage. Not only would Princess Anna find happiness with this fine prince, but this would be a huge benefit for both of our kingdoms—

Anna stops reading and throws the letter in the fire.

"Stupid princes, thinking that they can just marry me! I'm already taken!" she shouts as she reaches for another letter.

To Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

We disagree with your status, as you do not deserve to be queen—

Anna also stops reading this one and throws it into the fire. "No good, ungrateful pests! My sister is a great queen!" she shouts as she reaches for another, then another.

The fire has plenty of paper to burn by the time Anna gets down to the last one.

"If this one says anything about marriage, insults, or how beautiful me or my sister is, I'll have Elsa cut all ties with each of these kingdoms!" She opens the letter and she starts feeling dizzy.

Elsa opens the door to the study and sees Anna at her desk. "Anna? What are you doing? I told you we'd play aft—" Anna jumps up to her sister, interrupting her.

"Elsa! We must hold a ball! Invite everyone! Send letters to everyone! Even to our cousins! Set it for two weeks from now!" With that, Anna runs away before Elsa can protest.

"What has gotten into her?" Elsa walks over to her desk and sees the letter Anna just opened; she picks it up, but to her surprise, it is blank. Thinking nothing of it, she throws it into the fire, discovering the other letters there, too.

"Anna..." Elsa leaves the study to go find the girl only to see her out the front.

"Yes! There's a ball in two weeks! Tell everyone! Invite everyone!" Elsa hears Anna say.

"Well, too late to call it off now—I guess there is a ball coming up." Elsa smiles and thinks, 'Maybe there will be handsome suitors there'. She gets excited at the thought, and goes back to her study to begin sending invitations.

Kristoff had gotten wind of the upcoming ball.

"That's perfect, Sven! I'll ask her the night of the ball, in the gardens under the stars! Who knew you were so romantic?" Kristoff pats a now confused Sven and walks to his bed later that night. 'I can't wait' is his last thought before he drifts off to sleep.

Elsa and Anna had played the entire afternoon, from chocolate eating, to snowman building, to choosing dresses for the ball.

"Do you think this is a good dress for the night?" Elsa says as she conjures another icy gown.

"Come one, Elsa, every dress you've made so far has been great! Why are you so worried about this?" Anna walks over to her now embarrassed sister.

"I'm not worried, I just..." Elsa turns her face away, but Anna pulls her sister into a huge hug.

"Oh, my sister's looking for a suitor! I'm so happy for you!" Anna says, shaking Elsa about.

"Anna! Anna! Stop!" Anna puts her down. "Yes, I may be... slightly interested in looking for a suitor, but you can't tell anybody. If other princes or kings found out, I'll be drooled over the entire night. Okay?"

Anna giggles at the thought. "Okay, Elsa, I won't. By the way, the first dress you made was the best one by far." Anna grabs her dresses and runs to her room to put them away. 'Thank you, Anna' Elsa thinks as she returns her clothes to normal.

A week has gone by, and at the port of Arendelle two ships have arrived. The two knights nod and retrieve their horses. At the same time, Gothel gets off one boat, while Kapre gets off the other. Kapre spots the lady and walks to her.

"Hey, you're the lady I saw back at home. Are you here to retrieve someone as well?" Gothel looks at the young man, then at the knight beside her.

"Who's the brat?" she asks him.

"That is prince Arron of Berthona; treat him with respect." Gothel looks at him and she bows.

"My apologies, your Highness." She goes to walk away, but stops herself. 'Why did I just do that?' She shrugs it off and goes to find the nearest inn to stay at until the ball. Kapre laughs and follows her, as do the knights.

While Gothel and the knights set up their room, Kapre slips out and begins wandering around the streets of Arendelle; he has never been to a village before, let alone seen anything in one. Running and laughing without a care, he bumps into someone, knocking them both to the ground. People around them are shocked by this. When he adjusts his eyes and stands up, he looks down at who he has run into, and just as he sees her some guards come and lock his arms behind his back.

"Wait! What are you doing? Stop!" he shouts but the guards continue, ignoring his words.

"You are under arrest for assaulting her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." They start carrying him away, but one of the guards' arms begins to smoke. "Ow! Something's burning me!"

Elsa had stood up and saw the man who hit her. Seeing his panic, she knew what he did was an accident. "Put the man down at once!" The guards turn to Elsa and the burning stops instantly. "What happened here was both of our faults, release him." The guards undo the chains and Elsa approaches him.

"I haven't seen you around here; what is your name?"

Kapre fixes his clothes and bows. "I am prince Arron of Berthona. It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa."

The guards behind him suddenly bow. "Our apologies, your Highness."

Elsa's face becomes a little red. 'A prince!' she thinks, but she holds her head up high as though she was not thinking what she was. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Arron. Why have you come to Arendelle, may I ask?"

Kapre stands up straight. "I'm here for the royal ball in a weeks' time, your Majesty."

"But I sent the invitations out a week ago, how have you arrived so soon?"

Kapre starts to panic. "I received an invitation whilst on my boat; I was not too far from your shores. Please accept my apologies for turning up early and unannounced." He kneels to Elsa.

"It's quite alright; you sure know how to make an interesting first impression." She smiles and half closes her eyes. Kapre finds himself staring into them and becomes lost in thought.

"Prince Arron?" Hearing this, he snaps out of it. "Yes?" Elsa motioned her hand. "I said would you like to accompany me to my castle; the ball is in a week and I couldn't let a prince stay anywhere else." Kapre smiles and follows her.

"You are too kind, your Majesty."

Elsa waves her hand away. "No need, Prince Arron, I'm simply doing my duties as queen, and you are an honoured guest. I am quite happy to share my home with you until the ball." Both of them blush and continue walking to the castle.

"Where is Prince Arron?!" A knight says to Gothel.

"How should I know? You're supposed to be his guard." The knight draws his sword.

"We don't particularly need you, so I suggest you hold your tongue at once—before you lose it." The knight sheaths his sword and walks out to look for Kapre.

"Is everyone around that man always this grumpy?"

**Next chapter, comment and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 4

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Anna runs out of the castle to greet her sister.

"Elsa! Did you find the new bakery on Warf Lane...?" Anna comes to a complete stop when she notices a man standing next to Elsa.

"Good evening, Anna. This is Prince Arron of Berthona; Prince Arron, this is my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Both of them bow.

"Nice to meet you," they say in unison, and then giggle.

"Yes, Prince Arron is here for the ball, but he came early, so I thought it would be fitting if he stayed in the castle until the ball. Are you okay with this, Anna?" Anna chirps up, all excited at having a guest.

"Of course!"

"It's settled then. Guards, show Prince Arron to the guest room, and then guide him to the dining room in an hour's time."

Kapre bows. "Thank you, your Majesty, your Highness."

Elsa waves her hand. "I told you, there's no need for that."

"I know, but I would still like to express my gratitude." He smiles and walks with the guards.

"Prince Arron!" A foreign voice shouts.

Kapre turns around to see the knight that accompanied him here. 'Damn' Kapre thinks as the knight runs over "Halt! State your business here!" The knight stopped by two guards.

"I am Prince Arron's bodyguard; he slipped out of my watch and the inn we were staying at."

"Prince Arron, is this your bodyguard?"

"Yes, I am, please follow me." The knight pushes past the guards and walked with Kapre and the others.

"Elsa? It's not like you to bring someone to the castle... do you... do you like him?" Anna smiles mischievously.

Elsa just turns away. "What? No! No, I was just doing what any queen would do..." She walks to the castle doors. 'Does he know I have powers? How would he react? I mean, usually people talk about my powers straight away, but he didn't bring them up once... I hope I don't scare him away'.

Late at night, Kapre is wondering the castle gardens. He saw someone there earlier from his window, and then decided to look himself. "Oh, Queen Elsa! Sorry, I did not know anyone was here—I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's alright, you can join me if you wish."

Kapre walks over and sits opposite to Elsa.

"So, Prince Arron of Berthona, care to tell me anything about yourself?"

Elsa notices his hesitation. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I'm just curious."

Kapre laughs a little. "It's fine, really. Alright, well, as you can tell by my accent, I'm from England; I have no siblings, only a father—who is a great man! He... always does what's best for me... Okay, now tell me something about you?"

Elsa could see the sadness in his eyes; it was all too familiar to her. "Well, I'm from here in Arendelle, of course; I have my sister, Anna, and my cousin in Corona; my parents passed away nearly four years ago which is why… I'm queen." Now Elsa looks sad as well.

"Forgive me, but how did your parents pass?"

"They were lost at sea..." Elsa's eyes become teary.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." And he really was.

They both sit there for a while, lost in thought, both thinking of things they'd like to tell each other, but can't.

"Have you... heard anything else about me?" Elsa questions Kapre. "You know, anything to do with the Great Thaw that happened at my coronation?"

Kapre sits there, confused. "No... Why? Is there something I should know?" He laughed.

"No… I was just curious," she said, blushing. "Well, I'm quite tired now, I'll see you tomorrow, Prince Arron." As Elsa walks to the door Kapre stands up.

"Wait" he said. Elsa froze.

"Yes, Prince Arron?"

"I would like to talk to you again; here, tomorrow night... would that be okay?" Both of them are feeling very excited and embarrassed.

Without turning around, Elsa replies, "we'll see." She then leaves quickly.

Kapre follows suit not long after, going back to his room to find the knight, his bodyguard, shaking in the middle of the room. After a few seconds, the suit starts opening only for Gothel to fall out.

"What were you doing in there? Where's the original knight?"

Gothel is coughing as she is partially turning into dust again. "There is no one in the suits; they've been bewitched to walk and talk, and they're also 'anti-magical', as you can tell." Gothel lifts her hand up as it is regenerating.

"Oh. How long were you in there?"

She stands up as another knight comes into the room. "Only ten minutes; I pretended to be the same knight as before and they let me in. Now I understand why these knights came with us—we put the queen and the Corona princess in these suits so they can't escape."

Kapre remembers earlier when Elsa told him that she has cousins in Corona, then remembers when she questioned him if he had heard anything about her. "Wait, why do they need to be anti-magical suits?"

Gothel just rolls her eyes and makes a place for her to rest as the knights leave to guard the room. 'If she doesn't want to tell me, that's fine—I'll wait for Elsa to tell me.' With that thought in mind, he lays back in his bed and sleeps.

The next few days are all about preparing for the ball. Both Kapre (a.k.a. Prince Arron) and Elsa meet up in the gardens each night, just talking about themselves and those they're close to, Kapre trying not to reveal too much even making some stories up. But on this night he is sitting next to Elsa rather than apart.

"...yes, instead of tipping water on the fire, I tipped gasoline!" Both Elsa and Kapre laugh.

"That reminds me when Anna and I were little kids. We would sneak into the kitchen and put hot chilies into the servants' food, and then run and wait for them to start eating, then laugh when they started dancing around, wiping their tongues!" Both Elsa and Kapre laugh harder and harder.

"Elsa, you're so funny sometimes!" On reaction he brushed a loose hair behind Elsa's ear. She pulls back uncertainly.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Elsa... I mean, Queen Elsa." He lowers his head.

Elsa lifts it back up. "Don't be. I haven't laughed like this with anyone besides my sister in a long time. It's... comforting to know that there's someone else who I can rely on to make me smile."

Kapre stares at her eyes. "Who wouldn't want to see your gorgeous smile...?" They get closer and closer, but then Kapre stops.

"It's getting kind of late, and you've got your cousins coming, so..." Kapre gets up.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" Elsa asks him.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he says as he kneels down and kisses Elsa's hand. "Goodnight, Elsa," Kapre says as he walks inside, oblivious to the snow suddenly falling outside. 'I know I'm supposed to get close to her, but... I've never felt this way before.'

Now, almost the night before the ball, the Corona ship makes port. Pascal is rapidly changing colours from being sea sick, and Max is trying to find his land-legs again.

"Smell that fresh Arendelle air! So glad to be off that cramped boat!" Eugene says as he helps Rapunzel off the ship.

"I agree—all the swaying back and forth made Pascal really sick. You okay?" she questions Pascal. He nods, but his changing skin says otherwise.

At the port are Elsa and Anna, ready to greet their cousins. But they are busy laughing at Pascal and the horse that looks like he is break-dancing.

"Rapunzel!" Anna stops laughing and runs to her cousin, pulling her into a death-grip hug.

"It's... good... to see... you, too..." Rapunzel lets her go, and Anna scratches her head nervously.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength!" she says, then hugs Elsa, too. "It's so good to see you again."

Eugene walks forward and bows to both Anna and Elsa.

"And I am Prince Eugene! Great to meet you both once again."

Anna giggles and Elsa leans over to Rapunzel. "Bit of a try-hard, is he?"

"You have no idea."

Eugene steps forward, breaking the whispering.

"Ladies, please stop fighting, I'm already taken." He kisses Rapunzel on the forehead, and then mounts Maximus. "Let us make way to your beautiful castle. Onward, Max!" The horse tries to run forward, but he has still not quite become used to steady ground yet. He falls over, throwing Eugene into the water. all three girls laugh out loud even some guards are chuckling. "Okay, I'll admit I deserved that." He climbs back onto the port. "Way to make me seem less cool, Max," he whispers to the horse. Maximus just rolls his eyes and starts walking off.

Elsa, Anna, and the guards escort Eugene and Rapunzel to the castle. Anna and Rapunzel are walking behind, but Anna is not talking.

"Anna? Are you okay? I mean, I half expected you to talk my ear off—not that that's a bad thing or anything, but I meant that you'd be quite a chatterbox like I am, which is alright, but a lot of people find it annoying, but I don't since I do it, too which I just told you and... I'm mumbling again." Anna giggles at this and Rapunzel does as well.

"No, you're right. It's just that my boyfriend, Kristoff, hasn't talked to me in quite some time, and the last time I did he said he was busy, which is what he said the last three times! I'm just worried that he may not... love me anymore."

Rapunzel places a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, I don't know anyone who couldn't love you. Just have faith and I'm sure whatever he is up to will come out, and who knows? He might be planning something special for you."

Anna hugs Rapunzel. "Thank you."

Rapunzel returns the hug. "That's what family's for." They smile and hold hands, then run in front of everyone, laughing all the way to the castle.

"They really are a lot alike," Eugene says.

"Yes. Yes, they are," Elsa agrees.

**Chapter 4 done! I know I've been uploading chapters quickly but when I get a new idea I have to type it before I forget it. Leave reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 5

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Morning comes and everyone is forced out of bed bright and early. Servants even leave to fetch Kristoff, since he will be attending the ball with Anna and they needed to make a suit for him.

"Kristoff!" Anna runs to Kristoff. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" She goes to kiss him but he does not show signs of kissing back. "What's wrong? Why... why are you avoiding me?"

"No! Anna, I'm not avoiding you. Please don't get upset." He kisses her back.

"Hmm, okay, you better not be hiding anything from me."

Eugene walks over. "What's going on over here? I can sense lovey-dovey-ness in the air."

Anna stands next to Kristoff. "Prince Eugene, this is my boyfriend, Kristoff, Arendelle's Official Royal Ice Master and Deliverer." Eugene snickers at the title and Kristoff's eyes go flat. Instead of bowing, Kristoff puts his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, 'Eugene'."

Eugene takes his hand. Both of them squeeze really hard to the point that their hands are turning red. "That's Prince Eugene to you." Eugene's face goes from smile to competitive stare, matching Kristoff's.

Anna looking at both of them and feels the awkwardness in the air. "Okay, guys, now that introductions are out of the way, how about we prepare for tonight's ball, okay?"

Both boys are still holding their stare. Rapunzel walks in and sees what is going on. 'Every time,' she thinks.

"Eugene, play nice. This is Anna's boyfriend, after all. By the way, it's very nice to meet you, Kristoff." Both 'men' break the contest and Kristoff bows to Rapunzel.

"It is very nice to meet you, Princess Rapunzel. Anna has told me so many good things about you." Rapunzel giggles and Eugene's face is slightly red in anger. In a moment, servants run over to the boys.

"Gentlemen, if we may, we need to get you both ready, so if you could follow me, please?"

"Sure," both boys say and walk with the servant.

"Your boyfriend is quite the charmer, Anna, you're very lucky to have him."

"He can be quite a doofus sometimes, but yeah, I guess I am lucky." She smiles at Kristoff before he is out of sight.

"Let's go try on dresses!" Rapunzel shouts.

"Oh, my gosh, yes! Elsa is probably waiting for us!"

They run to the dressing room to find Elsa playing with her ice powers, trying to figure out what dress to wear.

"Wow! So that's what it looks like up close!" Elsa jumps at Rapunzel's voice and the power in her hand shoots at the door. Anna and Rapunzel avoid it just in time only for the blast to hit a servant, freezing them to the wall.

"Oops... sorry." Elsa waves her hand and the servant thaws off the wall.

"I-i-it's ok-k-ay your-r M-majest-ty." Another servant takes that servant to go get warm again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Rapunzel says, slowly walking into the room.

"It's fine, really." Elsa turns back to the mirror, conjuring another ice dress, worried about how she'll look tonight in front of the many suitors.

"You know, I used to have really, really long hair that glowed whenever I sang."

Anna gets excited. "Really? Can it still glow? Can you show me?"

"Sorry, Anna, it doesn't glow anymore."

Anna gets upset. "Why?"

She and Rapunzel get servants to help them choose a dress and to get ready while Rapunzel tells Anna 'the story'. Elsa also starts showing interest and listens in.

Kristoff and Eugene are both getting sized, still sharing competitive looks now and then.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them, am I right?" Eugene says, trying to commence small talk between them. Kristoff seems disinterested in conversing with Eugene, and the ex-thief picks up on it. "Fine, ignore me, but sooner or later you will talk, Sir Kristoff, Master of Ice and Donkeys."

"He's a reindeer!" Kristoff snaps back.

"Told you you'd talk to me sooner or later." Eugene smirks at his small victory.

"What is your problem?!" Kristoff confronts Eugene.

"What is your problem?!" Eugene replies. "You've known me for no less than a day and you judge me like you think you're better than me." Eugene leans closer to Kristoff. "Well, I am a prince, ice man."

Kristoff is getting very mad now. "That's just a title! We both know you are nothing but a common thief! I call 'em as I see 'em!"

"You know nothing about me!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, just by looking at you and your behavior, you think you're great with the ladies; the way you handle things tells me you're a thief; and by the look in your eye, you're an orphan!"

"Two can play at that game! Your title says you deliver ice for a living; by how close you are to your 'donkey', you and it have been friends since childhood, which by the way is ridiculous and sad! And by the sad look in your eyes, you're an orphan too!"

Silence falls in the changing room, both boys feeling guilty.

"Look, I'm-"

"I'm sorr-"

They laugh.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was very judgmental towards you, and I was wrong. You seem like a great guy, and I'm sorry about your reindeer," Eugene says, speaking first.

"It's okay, I should've handled things better instead of flipping like that and being judgmental as well. I guess I was kind of annoyed since you seem so cool and all... can we start over?"

Eugene smiles and holds his hand out. "I'm Prince Eugene of Corona"

Kristoff shakes his hand. "Kristoff, Princess Anna's boyfriend." They shake hands mutually, then return to adjusting their clothes.

"So, when you gonna change that title?"

Kristoff looks at Eugene blankly, rubbing his medal. "I like the title I was given, I thought we were past this."

"That's not what I meant." Eugene turns to Kristoff showing him his wedding ring. "This title, from boyfriend to fiancé." Kristoff gets nervous; Eugene spots him rubbing his pocket. "Something tells me you were planning on changing said title tonight."

Kristoff looks at Eugene. "How did you know...?"

Eugene just keeps adjusting his tie. "I call 'em as I see 'em," he says. Kristoff just smiles and scoffs; Eugene can see how nervous he is, since he, too, was nervous when he asked Rapunzel to marry him. "Just be yourself; act natural and try to surprise her with the question, not too early in the night but not too late and for the love of frying pans, don't ask her if she's not in a good mood."

Kristoff nudges Eugene with his elbow. "Thanks. Wait, frying pans?"

Eugene turns to leave. "No problem. And yeah, frying pans."

As he walks Kristoff is still a little nervous. "Wait... how do I... 'Pop' the question? What do I say?"

Eugene turns around and takes the case, holding the ring, and then gets down on one knee. "You are the most beautiful in all the lands, you bring me so much joy and no one compares to you; I wish to share my future with you, hand in hand." He opens the case, revealing the ring. "Will you do me the honour of being my bride?"

"Oh, wow!" A voice is heard from the door; both boys look over. "That was so romantic! A little unexpected, but I support you Kristoff! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Olaf runs off.

"No!" Both boys run after the little snowman.

"Hey, Anna! Elsa! Sven! Kristoff is getting enga—" Eugene interrupts the snow man by wrapping his head in a cloth while Kristoff grabs the body and they carry Olaf back into the dressing room.

"Why is there a talking snowman?" Eugene asks.

"Elsa made him." Eugene is still confused. "She has ice powers... I'll explain later." They put Olaf back together.

"Hey, Kristoff! You lucky bride-to-be, and you are..." He looks at Eugene.

"I'm Prince Eugene of Corona, look, snowman—"

"My name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Okay, Olaf, what you just saw wasn't a real proposal," Eugene explains,

"It wasn't? But you used such sweet words and everything."

Eugene palms his forehead.

"Look, Olaf, what my friend, Eugene, here is trying to explain is that we aren't getting engaged; Eugene was explaining to me how I should propose to Anna."

Olaf gets excited. "You're gonna propose to Anna!?"

Kristoff puts his hand over Olaf's mouth. "Yes, now calm down and keep quiet about this."

Olaf thinks about the situation. "Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Can I have one of those funky ties?" Olaf asks. Both men look at each other.

"Never was one for ties, anyway." Eugene takes his off and gives it to Olaf.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Olaf puts it on himself, and then runs off.

"He's a character and a half," Eugene says as he gets ready to leave.

"You have no idea," Kristoff agrees as they both walk out together.

**Yes chapter 5 is up, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 6

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

The ball was about to start. Boats from all over were making port; royals filled the streets and people were bowing showing respect to them. Anna was at the door welcoming early arrivals, Rapunzel and Eugene were making conversation with those inside, Kristoff was in a private room, reciting his proposal, and Elsa was pacing around her room, being nervous; the only name that came to mind was Arron. She didn't know why, but she had grown closer to this man since they had had their regular visits in the gardens at night, talking about themselves and whatever came to mind.

'Do I... like him?' she questioned herself, blushing at the same time. 'Wait, he doesn't know I have powers….' For a few minutes, she continued pacing. 'I'll tell him tonight, I'll ask him to join me out here, then I'll tell him... no, I'll show him.' She smiled and left, now ready for the night.

Arendelle's representative stood in front of the now full ballroom.

"Good evening, and welcome to Arendelle's first Annual Ball!" Everyone gave a round of applause.

"Thank you all. I now present her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa walked through the doors and everyone clapped; her eyes never left Kapre once she spotted him through the crowd. He watched her walk in and was star-struck; her diamond-like blue dress and the lightest make up, along with her hair done beautifully had him in awe.

"Wow," he said out loud.

"She's quite the looker, huh?"

Kapre turned to the man who spoke. "Yes... she is." He then turned back to Elsa.

"Now presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna ran to the stage next to her sister and waved at everyone.

Once the applause had died down Elsa stepped forward. "Thank you all for coming, I am very grateful. Now, please enjoy the night, as there are many activities to partake in and plenty of food and drink for everyone." People clapped once more and music started playing.

Kristoff and Anna took to the dance floor first. Kristoff wasn't much of a dancer, but once he let Anna guide him, he seemed like he knew what he was doing. Eugene saw this and smirked.

"Wanna dance?" he said to Rapunzel. Thinking nothing of it, she accepted his hand and they started dancing.

Eugene gave Kristoff a competitive stare. He understood, so when they got close enough, Kristoff whispered to Eugene, "You're on."

Then, both of them danced like there was no tomorrow. The girls tried to keep up, surprised by their sudden enthusiasm. Laughing, they danced, matching the boys' speed to the best of their abilities. The song and dance was supposed to be a very exuberant and lively one, but it seemed like the ice harvester and ex-thief were trying a bit too hard. The two princesses were laughing, panting, and smiling; this was really fun, though not quite what they had expected of their dance partners.

It came down to the final part of the song where both girls were twirling, hand in hand with the boys. Kristoff picked up the pace and twirled Anna faster, and so Eugene twirled Rapunzel even faster, until both girls looked like colorful tornados. Then, suddenly, with a final flourish of swirling gowns, they both finished the dance with a kiss and the crowds around them went wild! Whistling and cheering could be heard from everywhere around the packed ballroom. And then, the music turned slow and they walked to the side to cool off with a nice, cold drink of punch and rest.

Eugene approached Kristoff. "Man, I didn't think you had it in you, but you've got some moves for an ice master! Maybe we should call you 'dance master' from now on!" Eugene downed his drink, Kristoff rubbing his head.

"Come on, I wasn't that good. You were way better, I mean that flip you did was just fantastic! I'll stay ice master, you should be dance master."

Eugene laughed. "Stop with your flattery, or I might just propose again."

Kristoff punched Eugene's arm playfully. "Stop that!" They both laughed as the girls approached them.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along great," Rapunzel said. Both boys stuttered, trying to explain.

"I'm glad! You two looked like you were ready to fight earlier," Anna interrupted their mumbling.

"Well, we just got past our differences," Eugene said. Just then, Anna's favourite song began to play.

"Oh! I love this song!"

Eugene stepped forward. "May I have this dance, Princess Anna of Arendelle?" Anna seemed surprised but took his hand. Eugene winked at Rapunzel, then left to dance with Anna.

"Would you like to dance, Princess Rapunzel of Corona?" Kristoff inquired.

Rapunzel took his hand. "I'd love to, Royal Ice Master and Deliverer... and Anna's future husband." She winked at Kristoff.

"Eugene told you, didn't he?"

Rapunzel started dancing. "Yes, and we also had a talk with Elsa about it." At this, Kristoff's face looked petrified.

"Calm down, it's okay!" She laughed at the expression on his face. "We all gave you our blessing, especially Elsa." Kristoff looked over to the queen, who was standing nearby, and she nodded.

"You have no idea how much this means to me..."

"Just do us a favour. Keep her happy, okay?" Kristoff nodded and continued dancing, looking over to see Olaf, Pascal, Sven, and Max dancing in their own little area. That horse could dance?

Kapre approached Elsa and bowed.

"Queen Elsa," he greeted her.

"Good evening, Prince Arron, I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

"I am, thank you your Majesty. If you don't mind me asking, I was wondering if you'd... like to dance?" he asked shyly. Elsa got a little embarrassed, blushing.

"I don't dance," she said. At this, Kapre looked a little sad.

"I understand, have a good night, then, Queen Elsa." He bowed and turned away. 'Go for it' Elsa's mind told her, and without realising what she was doing, she'd already reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try." He smiled and took her hand gently and led her to the dance floor. The room was silent as they made their way to the centre; even Anna was shocked to see that someone had gotten her sister to dance.

"Elsa's... dancing?" Kristoff stared at the scene.

"Yeah..."

"I knew she had a little something for this guy—I even caught them talking in the garden at night once, but this is... new." Anna smiled at her sister.

The queen and prince looked each other in the eyes and placed their hands on each other; Kapre, with his hands on Elsa's waste, and her, with her hands on his shoulders. The music started and they moved gracefully to the rhythm of it. People watched with amazed eyes, like they knew that the couple was made for the dance floor. They were gliding, swirling, and simply flying in their own little world, the others around them completely forgotten for that absolutely magical time that they danced together. It started to snow lightly, but only around the two of them; Kapre hadn't noticed, as he was lost in the moment. The flames on the candles around the room started growing and then dancing themselves. The other couples in the room started dancing around them, joining the throng. When Kapre twirled Elsa, then brought her in again, their faces were inches away from each other. And when the music ended, they were so close to kissing. But then Elsa stopped herself and ran.

Kapre stood there, unsure of what to do. That was when Eugene approached him.

"Go after her. Trust me." And with that, Kapre ran after the Snow Queen.

….

Rapunzel had dragged Anna outside to get some fresh air when Eugene approached Kristoff.

"You ready?" he asked. Kristoff only nodded.

"Go get her," Eugene said. Kristoff walked outside. Shortly afterwards, Rapunzel walked back inside to her husband.

"I could be Cupid if I really wanted to," Eugene boasted.

"Yeah, yeah." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"You wanna take a romantic stroll out under the stars, my love?"

She nodded, then grabbed his arm and walked with him. "You know? Maybe you could be Cupid, you big stud." She bumped him with her hip.

"Yeah, but I ain't wearing no diaper." She laughed as they walked out of the doors, not noticing they were being followed.

"Wait! Queen Elsa!" Kapre shouted. Elsa had run to the garden, in the place where they usually met, beside the white rose bushes and a sparkling fountain.

"I can't..." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa?" Kapre placed a hand on her shoulder only for it to be swiped away.

"I can't do this, I can't see you anymore, Arron."

Kapre felt like his heart was crumbling. "What? Why?"

Elsa sat at the bench. "If I told you... you'd think I was a... a freak! A monster!"

Kapre sat down beside her. "I could never think those things about you. Even if you think those things about yourself, just remember that... not all monsters are ugly, and even some are just... misunderstood."

Elsa and Kapre both decided that they'd show each other what they had been hiding. They lifted their hands, and straight away, ice and fire began to twirl and dance beside each other.

"You have powers too?" they said in unison.

"I'm not alone..." Elsa said. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Kapre reached over and wiped off and it turned to steam. Elsa stood up.

"Elsa?" Kapre asked. She turned around and offered her hand.

"Stand," she said. 'Did I hurt her?' Kapre thought as he took her hand and stood. Both of their powers simultaneously reacted to the skin on skin contact.

"Watch this," Elsa said as she raised her free hand. A small snow storm formed around them and they started to float off of the ground beneath them.

"Whoa!" Kapre exclaimed, smiling at her powers.

"Now show me yours," she said.  
However, Kapre was very hesitant upon answering. "I... I don't want to hurt you..."

Elsa covered her hand in ice. Kapre made his hand red hot and grabbed hers, causing steam to rise from them. They felt a foreign feeling at the touch.

"You won't hurt me—it's okay." She placed a hand behind his head. "Let it go," she whispered before he leaned in, and finally, their lips met. He let his powers out, and ice and fire danced in circles around them, lighting up the night sky.

When they finally came down from the snow storm, Elsa made an ice layout that they laid together on.

"So how did you get your powers?" Kapre questioned her.

"I was born with them," she replied. "I hated my powers for so many years, so afraid that I'd hurt everyone I loved. That is, until my sister Anna proved that love was the way to control it."

Kapre looked at his hand making it light up. "I'm not sure how I got mine. I was born with them, I think. Even so, I hate my powers; I don't even really call it a power—I call it a curse. I'm burdened with it for my entire life."

Elsa sat up. "I think your powers are amazing."

"You'd be the first. I mean, your power can be used for fun, but mine has only one purpose—to burn anything and everything in its path. And while I can summon it... I can't control it."

Elsa held his hand again. "That's what I'm here for."

They leaned in for another kiss, when Kapre suddenly felt very weak. Looking behind Elsa, he saw one of the armoured knights smack her with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out instantly.

"No!" He tried to conjure his fire, but only a flame the size of a lit candle appeared in his hand. The knight picked Elsa up and then opened its armor up, revealing blackness. Putting Elsa inside the armour, the knight then summoned an armoured horse from practically out of nowhere. After picking Kapre up, they began riding. 'Why can't I move?' Kapre looked down at the charm that had been placed on him a moment before by the knight. 'This belongs to... father?'

**Chapter 6 done and dusted!**


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 7

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Kristoff made his way outside past Rapunzel and stood next to Anna, watching her admire the night lights. He embraced the sight before him, as Anna seemed to be glowing thanks to the sweat from dancing and the light she was looking at. The more Kristoff looked the more nervous he became; was Anna ready to be married? Would she like to start a life with the ice master? Would she break it off with him if he asked? All these questions running in circles through his mind made him feel dizzy; it was hard being excited, nervous, scared and happy all at once.

"How's your night been?" he managed to say. 'Real smooth' Kristoff thought to himself.

"It's been amazing! The dancing, the food, the chocolates… everything was just as I hoped it would be." Anna was still jumping with excitement. 'Dang, this girl has got some energy.'

"I'm glad you have had a good night, Anna," Kristoff said with a smile, but Anna could see his lack of enthusiasm.

"Kristoff? Has... something been bothering you? I mean, I've tried to go on dates with you and just be near you, but you just keep pulling away from me—have I done something?"

"No, Anna, I told you, you haven't done anything! It's just..." Kristoff looked down at his pocket.

"Are you... breaking up with me?" Anna questioned, tears building in her eyes.

"No! Anna, please don't—"

"Cry? Too late, Kristoff!" Tears running down her face, she raced inside the castle, past everyone, many questioning her, but she just kept running.

"Anna! Wait!" Kristoff was left standing there. 'Way to go, Kristoff! Because you were too scared to say anything, she thinks you broke it off.' Kristoff mentally slapping himself, then he went to follow her. That is, until he heard a scream coming from the other side of the garden that sounded like Rapunzel. Kristoff ran towards the scream, pulling his pickax into his hand.

Eugene and Rapunzel were arm in arm, just wandering around the castle.

"Tonight was a good choice to throw a ball; it's so lovely," Rapunzel said, leaning her head onto Eugene's shoulder. "It has a calm feeling to it, and the fact that both Anna and Elsa have had a romantic night makes it even better." Rapunzel stopped in front of him.

"We can have a romantic night, too..." She smiled with a look in her eye.

"I bet we can" Eugene leaned in and kissed her, but then a noise in the bushes interrupted them.

"What's that?" Rapunzel questioned. Eugene reached behind his back and pulled out a frying pan. "You took a frying pan to a ball?" Rapunzel asked, eyeing the weapon.

"Hey, you never know when you'll need it." The noise in the bush got louder, and then through it Maximus jumped out, landing in front of them.

"Max? Max! Where have you been? Last time I checked, you were dancing with your friends..." Then out of the bush stepped an armoured knight, drawing his sword.

"Eugene, if you say I told you so I swear I'm gonna—"

"I told you so!" he shouted, then threw Rapunzel onto Maximus.

"Take her away from here!" With that, Max ran as fast as a horse could run.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Don't worry, Blondie! I've still got some dance left! Bring it on, tin man! You don't know pain until you've been smacked silly with... a frying pan!" He charged at the knight, metal clashing as they fought. "Take that!" Eugene smacked the knight on the head, but it didn't even flinch. "Oh... you know, I'd be out cold right now, and so would every other normal person! Seriously, it's like you have no head!" Then the knight's armour opened, revealing nothing inside. "Well, that explains why, but how are you moving?!" The knight took the frying pan from Eugene and smacked his head with it, knocking him out cold.

Rapunzel and Maximus ran and ran until a figure appeared I front of them, and then, in a flash Max was struck with a spell, turning him to dust.

"Max! No!" Rapunzel exclaimed in horror, and then began to sob.

"Oh, stop your crying Rapunzel; I raised you to be stronger than that!" Mother Gothel stepped out of the shadows.

"No way..." Rapunzel couldn't believe her eyes; she had seen this woman fall to her death, yet here she was, alive.

"Yes way! That's right! Mother's back, and you have a lot of explaining to do, Rapunzel."

"You are not my mother!"

"Oh, really? Who raised you? Fed you? Who tried to protect you from this cruel world? Not those royal fools—I did! And you've been so ungrateful!"

"You used me for my powers! You're nothing but a cruel, twisted witch!"

"Hmm, perhaps you're right, but that still doesn't take away the fact that I raised you. You owe me, girly, and you're about to pay up." Gothel walked towards Rapunzel, holding chains in her hands.

"Come to Mother, darling, and everything will be fine." Rapunzel went to run, but she was frozen with fear, screaming as Gothel grabbed her arm. "No one can hear you, dear, we've already captured your friends."

"Not everyone!" Kristoff brought the ax down on Gothel's arm, cutting it clean off. He grabbed Rapunzel and began to run.

"Running is pointless." Gothel began walking after them, her arm regenerating.

"Where's Anna? Elsa?" Rapunzel questioned Kristoff.

"Anna ran from me when I failed to propose to her, and Elsa was with that Prince Arron dude. Where's Eugene?"

"Last I saw him he was fighting off an armoured knight."

"Those knights belong to Prince Arron... Elsa's in trouble!" Kristoff set Rapunzel down. "You go look for Eugene, I'll go get Elsa." Before Rapunzel could protest, Kristoff had run towards the castle. The knight who knocked Eugene out snuck up behind Rapunzel, locking her in the armour. Gothel walked up to the knight as the armour was closing.

"Don't fight me, darling, just stay there and rest." It finished closing. "Mother... knows... best."

As Kristoff was running to the castle, he tripped and fell. A figure on the ground, what he tripped on, made a pained groan.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," the figure said as it stood up. "Kristoff?" the person said as he approached the ice harvester.

"Eugene?" The ex-thief helped Kristoff stand up. "Why were you on the ground? What's with the lump on your head?!" Eugene reached up and felt the lump directly in his forehead.

"No! Not the face! Dang it! That knight's gonna pay when I got my hands... on... Rapunzel!" he shouted.

"Rapunzel?" Kristoff questioned "Yes! Rapunzel! Where is she?"

"I sent her to find you!"

"You left her and Max alone?!"

"Yes, but Max wasn't there, and because I can't find Elsa or Anna and I feared they would need my help."

"Those knights are after Rapunzel!"

"Well, I didn't know!"

"I'm gonna go find her. You go find Elsa and Anna."

"Okay."

"Don't! There's no need!" a voice said. Both of the boys looked over to see Anna holding Elsa's crown and a note. Kristoff took the note and read it aloud to the others.

I, Prince Arron of Berthona, am a fake.

My real name is Kapre, and I have used my knights to capture Queen Elsa and Princess Rapunzel. If an attempt to rescue them is made, then you will never see them again.

Long live Lord Durion.

"Lord Durion? Whoever he is, this Kapre fraud was working for him this entire time!" Kristoff was extremely mad.

"Kristoff, calm down, we need to think about our next move. Running after them could result in our deaths and theirs. We need a plan."

"But the longer we stay here, the more they get away!"

"I understand that, but we need to get back to the castle as fast as possible to inform the kingdom that something has kidnapped their queen." Eugene whistled. "Max!" No reply. "Max?" Eugene started running to the castle himself.

"Come on, Anna, we need to go." Kristoff held his hand out, but Anna didn't take it.

"This is the worst night of my life..." She broke down and started crying. Kristoff knelt beside her.

"Anna, your sister would want you to be strong. After all, how can you save her if you're here, crying on the ground?" Anna hugged the crown close to her chest and her sobbing got quieter.

"I know you don't love me and all, but can we still be friends?" Anna said to Kristoff, her words cutting him emotionally.

"Anna, please listen to me. We need to get to the castle. I really, really do want to explain the situation between us, but Elsa is our first priority." Anna nodded and they ran after Eugene to the castle.

They caught up to Eugene; he was on his knees next to a pile of dust and Maximus's harness. "Max..." He grabbed the harness and held it. "I swear, I will not let your sacrifice be in vain... thank you for everything." He put the harness down and wiped his eyes. "Let's go."

They walked into the castle, and everyone was carrying on like nothing had happened. Pascal ran over to Eugene, tugging at his pants. When he looked, Pascal pointed to a puddle of water that had a carrot and twigs scattered in it.

"Olaf?"

"He melted... but how?"

"It must have something to do with Elsa being captured." Sven ran over to Kristoff.

"Hey, buddy." Kristoff patted him as Anna made her way to the stage.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" The music stopped and the room was silent.

"The ball is over. Queen Elsa has been taken hostage by an unknown enemy." Many whispers and shocked expressions filled the room. Eugene stepped forward onto the stage.

"I am Prince Eugene of Corona. My wife, Princess Rapunzel, has also been taken hostage; we ask you all to please lend us your strength and resources to help bring these two ladies back to us."

Many of the royals shouted that they would help; notes were being written and guards and soldiers were being placed together to make an army.

"We follow Prince Arron's ships, as he played a part in their capture. We head out at dawn."

**Chapter 7 complete p.s I'm sorry, i didn't want to :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 8

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Gothel and the knights carrying the hostages made their way to the fjords of Arendelle.

"Well, come on, it'll take us a week to reach our destination!" Gothel yelled as she walked onto the boat. One of the knights followed, grabbed something, and then walked back out. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Gothel yelled. The knight attached a rope of some sort to himself and the other knight, then to an unconscious Kapre.

Raising his hand, the first knight's arm began to glow. "Get over here, witch."

Gothel got off the boat and stood next to the second knight. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us there quicker and slowing the enemy down." The knights arm became brighter, and as it did so, the water began to freeze and a wall of fire grew around the edges of the water. Then, in a flash of light, they were transported to the cave.

Once they had arrived, Gothel stool there in shock. "How... how did you do that?"

Lord Durion stood forward. "When three are one they will find their lost sibling." She didn't understand what he said, and she was not too happy to see him again. "You did not fail me this time, I see; I do not regret giving you new life." He walked over to the first knight. "Release her."

The knight opened and Elsa fell out. "Put her in the first throne." The knight picked her up and put her in a chair that locked her wrists and ankles in place, and then walked to the second knight. "Release her," Lord Durion repeated. The knight opened to reveal Rapunzel, who was not unconscious. She jumped out and ran to Kapre, landing a punch on his face, which brought him out of his unconscious state. But then the knight grabbed her.

"Let go of me, you big brute!" Rapunzel fought against the knight, but he just ignored her and placed her in the next throne, locking her in place.

"She's got a lot of life in her, hasn't she?" Lord Durion said as he walked to Kapre. "My son, you did so well! I apologise for my knights; I did not want them to use such trickery on you, but I had to make sure you came home safely."

Kapre stood up, rubbing his cheek. He looked at Rapunzel, angry at first, but then, seeing his father's charm in her hand, he nodded his head and she did as well. "Father, I have done as you asked, but I wish to know... no, I have to know—will Queen Elsa be harmed?"

His father stood there silently, and then began laughing. "Since when did you get a sense of humour, Kapre?"

"I am not joking, Father, I must know. Will Queen Elsa be harmed?"

"My son, Kapre, you must understand there are many women out there and you could have any one of them. This woman is an abomination whose sacrifice will be celebrated and appreciated among mortals."

"Am I an abomination, too, Father?!" Kapre yelled, holding his hand out, unleashing his power.

"No, son. Remember my promise? I told you I would save you from your curse; you can be saved son and so can Elsa."

"You... can save me... and Elsa?

"Yes. Do you understand now, my son? I'm doing you and Queen Elsa a favour."

"Then why did you say she would be sacrificed?"

Lord Durion picked up a stone and walked over to Queen Elsa.

"Watch and learn." Both knights ran over to Kapre, holding him in place.

"No! Father! Don't!"

He pressed the stone to Elsa and it started to glow blue. As the blue light travelled into lord Durion, the light seemed to leave Elsa's eyes, turning them to a darker blue; her hair turned brown; her skin went from snow-white to a normal shade of peach and her dress turned back into its original form.

Once the transfer was complete, Lord Durion held his hand out and ice came out from his palm.

"Without her powers she will die slowly. Magnificent, isn't it? I've waited hundreds upon thousands of years for this—for this moment." He walked over to Rapunzel. "Especially for you, my dear Sun Flower." He placed the stone on her and her eyes changed to a darker shade of green, and a yellow glow transferred into the lord. He lifted his cloak and he started changing, becoming younger; his skin went from grey to pale; his hair became blonde and longer than before; one eye was a light blue the other was a light green; he started to look handsome. "I feel it! The Flower's gift of life! I can feel!" But before the transfer was complete, a flash of light appeared in the room.

...

Eugene, Kristoff and Anna sat at a table, discussing what had happened that night.

"Why did this happen? Why do they want my sister and cousin?!" Anna, frustrated at the situation, banged her fists down on the table.

"I'm sure it has something to do with that Arron guy and his impossibly hollow knights that followed him around," Eugene said as he rubbed his sore head.

"But I don't think this was his plan," Anna realized.

"What makes you think that?" Kristoff questioned. "He was the last one to be with Elsa before she disappeared."

"Yes, but when I arrived at the scene, I saw his knight riding off with no sign of Elsa and an unconscious Prince Arron on the back of the horse." They sat in silence, trying to understand just how they had managed to kidnap the girls, until Eugene sat up.

"I got it!" he said out loud. Anna and Kristoff looked at him, waiting for an answer. "The knights! They're hollow but they still moved, so what if the girls were locked inside the suits of armour?"

"Of course! But that doesn't explain how Elsa got captured; with her powers she could blast that metal to bits!"

"That may seem true, Anna," Kristoff said, "but what if their armour is 'made' for people like Elsa? I mean, Olaf melted; as long as Elsa's powers are active that snow flurry he had shouldn't have disappeared, so... what if the suits cut off her power?"

"Good thinking, Kristoff, but this also doesn't explain what happened to Maximus." Eugene's face saddened.

"When I heard a scream from the castle I ran in that direction to see Rapunzel next to Max's harness and an old woman trying to chain her," the ice harvester explained. "Judging by how Rapunzel was reacting, it's like she knew this woman—and she was scared of her."

"What did this woman look like?" Eugene already had a good idea of who it was, but he had to hear the answer.

"Well, she had dark, long, curly hair, an evil-looking face, and a dark red dress."

"Mother Gothel," Eugene announced gravely. "But she's supposed to be dead; I killed her when I cut Rapunzel's hair."

"Wait! You mean the woman that locked Rapunzel in the tower that she was telling me about? The one who kidnapped her as a baby?"

"Yes, Anna, her. Kristoff, what else did you see?"

"Well, to stop her I brought my ax down on her arm, and—"

"You brought an ax to a ball?" Anna questioned him.

"Hey, you never know if you'll need it."

Eugene chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" the ice harvester asked.

"Nothing. Continue, Kristoff."

"Anyways, when I cut her arm off it had turned to dust. But then it started coming back straight after."

"So Gothel killed Maximus and took my wife. I swear when I find this woman, I'll make sure she stays down permanently this time!"

"Now that that's sorted out, we need a plan. If the enemy can do all this, we're dealing with a foe with vast knowledge of magic," Anna noted.

"And two can play at that game." Kristoff stood from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Anna followed him, and so did Eugene.

"I thought we could talk to someone who has vast knowledge of magic."

Anna caught on, a smile spreading across her face, and walked with him.

"Okay, guys, I get it; you have a plan; that's great! Really, it is, but could you tell me what's going on?!" Eugene shouted.

"You'll see," Anna said as she walked out the door.

"...I just wanna go home," Eugene said helplessly. Pascal hopped onto his shoulder and nodded in agreement, then buried his head into his neck. "Yeah... I miss her, too, Pascal, but don't worry; we'll get her back, you'll see."

The three of them sat in Kristoff's sled as Sven pulled them onward.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Eugene asked. "I mean, I get that you want it to be a surprise, but I just can't take any more of those tonight."

"Then you should probably get off here," Kristoff said to Eugene.

"No, I'm coming, too."

"Then stop asking questions."

"You know, you guys are just plain mean; I'd tell you anything if you were to ask."

"Okay, what's your last name?" Anna asked.

He sat there in silence for a bit.

"...I hate you guys."

They laughed as he continued to sulk.

"Here we are." Kristoff stopped the sleigh and they got out a few minutes later. "Hey, everyone!" Kristoff shouted as he walked to his family of Rock Trolls.

"It's me again!" Anna shouted as she followed him. Eugene stood back and watched the two of them talk to rocks. Pascal and the ex-thief looked at each other, then back at the bizarre scene before them.

"Huh... so did I ever wake up from the knight hitting me with the frying pan? Maybe he hit me too hard, or he hit you guys and you've gone nuts. Either way, I'm going back to the castle." He turned around and in front of him was a bunch of moving, living rocks; trolls.

"Hi," one of them said.

"Aaaaaaah!" Eugene screamed as Pascal squeaked with fear and surprise. And then they both fell backwards.

"Please don't eat me! I may look edible and smell great, but that doesn't mean I wanna be dinner!" The trolls all laughed.

"What a funny man!"

"Not even Kristoff freaked out this much, and he just a wee lad when he met us!"

Eugene stood up, brushing his clothes off. "I didn't 'freak out', I was just... shockingly surprised."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, anyway, we need Grand Pabbie."

"Kristoff, good to see you lad. You, too, Princess Anna," Grand Pabbie said as he rolled over to them.

"You, too. Listen, we need your help once again. Queen Elsa and Princess Rapunzel od Corona have both been captured."

"What would you like me to help with, Kristoff?"

"As you already know, Queen Elsa had the powers of ice and snow. As we recently found out, Princess Rapunzel was born with the powers of the Sun Flower."

Grand Pabbie's expression grew worried and troubled. "You must get them back at all costs! If you don't, we all will perish by the hands of Lord Durion."

"Wait, you know this Durion fellow?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, there is a legend behind this man that does involve both Rapunzel and Elsa that I must tell you! I didn't know the Sun Flower had shown itself yet, so we must hurry."

**Chapter 8 finished, the next chapter will be grand pabbie's story. A review states that I have poor grammar which I find to be very true, I just want to let people know that I will be fixing each chapter of their mistakes very soon but until then I apologize. I do appreciate the reviews so thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 9

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

"Long ago, there were four siblings: Surya, Durion, Aquilo and Ethne. Each had their own power. One consisted of all things hot; all things cold; life; and that last power, death. All four siblings always stayed together because when they worked together, they could literally do anything! But as they reached early adulthood, they fought more than everything else.

"Durion couldn't stand his power, due to the effects it had on him; having the power of death makes one feel nothing but grief, anger and emptiness, so he always fought with his brothers. But his sister, Surya, gave him peace of mind, for she had the power of life. She would use her powers on him to help him feel alive and to have emotions again. He loved his sister more than anything, and the other two brothers knew this so for her own safety, as the brothers thought, they kept Surya away from Durion as much as they could. The more they were separated, the more Durion started to feel empty again, and, knowing what his brothers were doing angered him greatly, so he once again fought with them. Until their father interrupted.

"The father told his children that if they worked together and built something beautiful, he would remove their curse and they could live in peace. All four of them seemed eager, and so they worked and worked. Using their powers, they created planet Earth; it was cold yet hot; it had life, but sadly, there was nothing Durion could do but create death. Their father seemed pleased with their efforts, so he gave them a stone and told them this, 'It is your choice what you do next, but know this: once you touch the stone, your curse will be lifted, but I warn you do not touch the stone again.' And with that, he vanished once again.

"The siblings sat around the stone for days, trying to decide what they would do. Ethne didn't want to lose Aquilo, as they kept each other balanced, and Durion didn't want to lose Surya, as she kept him happy. And she liked keeping him happy, but she wanted to live in peace, so she reached for the stone first and soon after she became mortal. She became happier and ran off to play with the creations she had helped make. Ethne and Aquilo, seeing how happy she was, and grabbed the stone, one after the other, turning themselves mortal, and then ran off to join Surya. Durion was left by himself with the stone. He, too, had seen how happy they were and instantly grabbed the stone. Once he was mortal, he was so excited that he could feel once again, but without Surya's help, and so he went to join his siblings.

"Many years went on and they had enjoyed their life as mortals, but having emotions was too much for Durion, as he still continued to fight with his brothers and sister. So they stood against him and exiled him away from them, making him their brother no longer. In a fit of rage and anger, Durion ran to where the stone was. He knew that since his siblings were mortal that if he reacquired his power, he could extract his revenge by putting an end to their new happy lives. He remembered his father's warning, but went against it, grabbing the stone. And sure enough, he got his power back.

"He ran to his siblings. Laughing evilly, he woke them from their sleep; they saw how he had his power back and became scared and ran, but no matter how fast they ran, they could not escape the inevitable. He killed his brothers, but when it came to his sister, he struggled, as he still felt love for her deep down. So he decided to spare her; when he walked away, she instantly reached for the stone, thinking that if she got her powers back, she could resurrect her brothers, but Durion turned around and shot his powers directly to her chest at the same time she grabbed the stone. The conflict of life and death and all the emotions inside her caused both her and the stone to shoot a beam of light into the sky the light that scattered and life of all shapes and forms, which began to rise. Her spirit and her power rose up and caused an everlasting explosion in the sky.

"Their father witnessed what his son had done and was struck with grief. He brought his hand down to hit his son in temper, but the stone got in the way. The impact had sprung the powers out of the stone, and they spread out in search of new hosts. The father decided to just leave, instead of punishing his son.

"'I will leave you with your curse, as this is the best punishment you shall receive. I did tell you not to touch the stone; now you must suffer the consequences,' said he. With that, the father made an even bigger stone in the sky, which held all the powers at bay so they did not go out of control. This also caused a disturbance with the sister's explosion, causing a single piece to fall upon the earth; but it would take thousands of years for it to land. All though Durion still continued to use his powers to take away everything the siblings achieved, the sister used her powers to undo his actions.

"From then onwards, Durion awaited his siblings' powers to resurface so he could steal them and use them to destroy the moon, which would allow him to remodel the earth as he sees fit."

"So Durion is gonna steal Elsa's power?" Anna questioned Grand Pabbie.

"Yes. Her and Rapunzel, as well, and I do fear for the young lad who was also taken."

Eugene stepped forward with the note in hand. "But this says that he was in on it."

"That may be true, but judging by what you all have told me, I sense trickery. Durion could get anyone to do anything he wants; he is the oldest being on this planet and his knowledge of spells and sorcery is greater than my own."

"So what do we do, Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

The elderly troll pulled out a glowing diamond. "It isn't much, but a collection of each power is locked within this diamond. If you throw it at your feet, it should take you directly to where the other powers are; it should work, since they are all going to be in the same spot at the same time, but don't use it unless there is a sign that they are in the same spot." He pulled out another diamond. "This one will send you back here, so use it once you have rescued them."

Kristoff took the stones and put them in his pocket. "Thanks, Grand Pabbie. We'd be lost without you."

"You are welcome."

"Good luck, Kristoff!"

"Be safe, everyone!"

The trolls shouting echoed throughout the clearing as the group left. On the sleigh, Sven was running, Eugene was taking a power nap, and Kristoff was studying the diamonds.

"So this diamond has the powers of life, death, fire, and ice?"

"Apparently. Hey, can I see it?" Anna asked. Kristoff handed it to her. "Ooh, it's so pretty!" The diamond began glowing brighter.

"Anna! What did you do?!" Kristoff shouted.

"I didn't do anything! I'm just holding it!"

"Then why is it glowing brighter?"

"I don't know?"

Kristoff took the diamond away from her and its light went dim again.

"Well, that was weird," Anna said as she looked at her hands.

"No more diamonds for you," Kristoff said, almost sternly. The castle was now in sight and the night sky was getting brighter.

"...you don't say," Anna said in an upset tone, looking as her ring finger on her left hand. Kristoff noticed this and immediately felt bad.

"Look, Anna, about us, I—"

"Kristoff, it's okay. I understand, and I hold no bad feelings towards you for it, I just hoped that... the feelings I have for you were mutual..."

"But that's just it, Anna. I don't want to break up with you."

"Wait, what? Then what was that at the ball?"

'Now or never, Kristoff' he thought to himself as he pulled out a case from his pocket. "I know this isn't the most romantic scene ever, and far from what I'd hoped, but…."

He held the case towards Anna. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, I love you with all my heart, and without you by my side, I fear life has no purpose. These last few hours have been the worst hours of my life; having you think I don't love you broke my heart into pieces, but knowing you still love me put it back together again." He opened the case, revealing the diamond ring to a now shocked Anna. "Will you marry me?"

**Chapter 9 is now done, the story of the siblings I made up on the spot so if it's similar to another story fanfiction or not, no copyright was intended and the similarities are just coincidence.  
Please leave a comment :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 10

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

"Yes, Kristoff! Yes, I will!" Anna shouted as she hugged the ice harvester. Eugene, startled by Anna, fell out of the sleigh. Sven stopped and Anna got out, leaning over the ex-thief with a look of concern on her face. "Eugene! You okay?"

He sat up, covered in dirt and leaves. "Yeah! Just fine…! Never been better." He stood up and hopped back onto the sleigh.

"Now, you two wanna tell me why you woke me up or do I have to throw you out of a moving sleigh as well?" He sat there, fuming angry as they started to move forward once more.

"Oh, cheer up, grumpy! Kristoff just proposed to me!"

"Oh, really? On a sleigh? Wow, Kris, not so romantic, but at least she's happy." He patted Kristoff on the back.

"It's Kristoff, and yeah, I guess so." He smiled.

When they were almost at the castle, a bright light could be seen from the fjord and so they headed straight for it.

"Your Highness! Thank goodness you're here! We cannot return to our ships, as there is some foreign magic in the way!" the royal dignitaries exclaimed to Anna once they had reached the inside of the castle. Indeed, there was a wall of fire surrounding frozen water.

"It must've been the knights who took Elsa and Kapre," Kristoff said whilst inspecting the fire. Anna looked in his pocket to see the first diamond given to them by Grand Pabbie glowing like when she held it earlier. Something seemed to be telling her to grab it, and so she did just that.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Kristoff asked curiously. Anna held the diamond as it glowed even brighter to the wall. The magic started transferring into the diamond, putting out the flames and thawing the water. Everyone stood there for a moment, silent. Then, Kristoff walked up to Anna and took back the diamond.

"How... did you know that would do that?"

"I didn't; it's like someone or something was telling me to do it... anyways." She turned to the royal guests waiting in silence. "Everyone, you may now return to your ships. I know you have all offered your men and resources, but I'd much prefer that you return to your kingdoms and prepare. What is happening at this time can very well affect every kingdom in the world, so please tend to your people. Meanwhile, in Elsa's absence, I shall watch over Arendelle." Many tried to protest, but Anna just assured them that the kingdom would be fine.

Afterwards, Kristoff, Eugene, and Anna made a plan, packed weapons, and finally stood, looking at the fjord. "This was a pretty good sign, I reckon" Eugene took Pascal off his shoulder and placed him on Sven. "Stay with Sven while I go get Rapunzel okay?" The chameleon nodded as Kristoff walked over to the reindeer.

"Go back to the trolls and look after Pascal, got that, buddy?" Sven grabbed Kristoff's arm in an attempt to keep him there. "Sven, please I have to go rescue them—don't worry, I'll be fine! I have my fiancé with me... and Eugene, I guess."

"You're hilarious, now let's get going," Eugene said sarcastically. They stood in place and Kristoff took out the diamond. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Three... two... one!" He threw the diamond at their feet and a flash of light overcame them.

They appeared inside the cave and saw, to their horror, Rapunzel getting drained of her powers. Eugene, now furious, ran forward, landing a heavy blow on Lord Durion's face, knocking him back and the stone out of his hands.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled. Taking his chance, Kapre broke free of the knights and used his powers to free Rapunzel. She ran over to Durion and put the charm on him, causing him to stop moving.

"Get them!" Durion shouted. The knights ran towards them, and so Kristoff pulled out his ax and Eugene his frying pan.

"This one's attached to my wrist! Good luck snatching it now!" the ex-thief exclaimed. He and Kristoff fought the knights off while Rapunzel went to free Elsa.

"Rapunzel, stop this instance!" Gothel ran to her. Rapunzel promptly approached her and punched her in the nose, knocking her out.

"That felt so dang good! So much for your beautiful, youthful look now, eh, 'Mother'?" she said triumphantly and continued freeing Elsa.

Eugene saw what she was doing. "That's my wife! I love you, baby!" he shouted over the noise of the sword fighting.

"What did he do to you?" Rapunzel asked as she picked up Elsa, to which her cousin just shook her head.

Anna ran towards the stone at the same time Kapre did. Durion destroyed the charm and reached for it as well. Anna grabbed it first, and so did Kapre, and a red light flashed as his eyes turned brown and his hair completely black. Durion grabbed the stone but then he was blown backwards. Taking the chance, Kristoff and Eugene slipped past the knights over to the others. Kristoff, standing next to them, pulled the last diamond out threw it at their feet, sending them away.

"No! I didn't get fire or all the sun's power! How did they get away?!" Durion started sending icicles everywhere and, to his surprise, a snow storm started, and he made an ice soldier that moved. "Well, this is new," he said, making another one, and then another one. "Yes! I'll rule these kingdoms with an army of ice men!" He noticed he still looked young but could feel the sun's power slowly fading away. "I must retrieve the sun's power before I return to normal."

Instantly landing at the troll's valley, Kristoff ran ahead to find Grand Pabbie.

"Grand pabbie! It's Kristoff, we need you!" The troll rolled forward with a relieved look on his face. "Kristoff, you made it back safe, I'm glad. Now, where is everyone else?"

Kristoff led him to them. Grand Pabbie held Elsa's hand. "No... He got to her, didn't he?"

Grand Pabbie turned to another troll. "Quick! Get me a couple of ice crystals!" The troll rolled off to get some.

"Why? What did he do?" Anna questioned.

"He stole her powers—without them she will eventually die." Anna felt like time had slowed down. Filled with rage, she screamed, and flames started to appear all around her, shooting into the sky, lighting up the whole valley. Her hair got some black streaks and her eyes turned a light orange color.

"Whoa!" Eugene yelled out in a shocked tone of voice, frightened by Anna's display of power.

"Anna, please stop! We can save her!" Kristoff shouted, trying to get through to her. Eventually, the flames died down and Anna hugged Kristoff, crying, while the troll returned with the ice crystals.

"It's going to be okay, Princess Anna; these ice crystals will keep her alive until we get her power back," Grand Pabbie said as he placed them on Elsa.

Anna ran over to her sister, looking for signs of life. "Elsa?" She shook her as the crystals started glowing and the Snow Queen woke up.

"Anna?"

Anna hugged her sister tightly crying.

"Anna." Elsa returned the hug her sister gave lovingly, and then looked up at her surroundings.

"What happened? Where's prince Arron?"

Eugene pointed to the unconscious body of Kapre. "You mean the guy whose whole mission was to capture you in the first place?"

Elsa's eyes opened wide. "He… what? No, he wouldn't...! Would he?"

Grand Pabbie inspected Rapunzel, not answering her. "Your power is very weak, but he didn't get it all. By sunrise you should return to normal." He walked over to Kapre and touched his arm.

"That must be why Anna has powers; they are gone. Anna, did you at any time touch the stone Durion had?"

"Well, yeah, I'd seen him using it and Eugene knocked it out of his hands, so I reached for it and that guy—" she pointed to Kapre "—grabbed it just after I had then there was this flash of red light, and then the Durion guy grabbed it as well, and then he was pushed back, and... Yeah, that's all."

"Do you still have it?"

"No... When he was blown backwards he ripped the stone from my hand... sorry."

"Get me some fire crystals," Grand Pabbie said to the same troll, who rolled off to get them.

"Anna, until we get that stone, I'm afraid you're stuck with these powers. But that doesn't mean Elsa or this young man can't use their abilities; the crystals around their necks allow them to. Nowhere near their original full strength, but enough if they train hard. It will take quite some time, but eventually it will seem like they never lost their abilities—except their features. Until your powers return, Queen Elsa, you will stay as you are."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Elsa chuckled nervously. Grand Pabbie conjured a mirror in front of Elsa and Anna.

"My hair!" Elsa shrieked.

"My eyes!" Anna did as well. They looked at each other, noticing their differences and new looks, while Eugene walked over to Rapunzel.

"I'm glad you're okay." He kissed her head.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." She hugged him.

"So there's talking trolls around us. Why aren't you, I don't know... freaking out?"

Rapunzel just shrugged. "They're not so scary, and besides, with everything that's happened so far, anything is possible at this point, so I'm just gonna go along with it." Eugene felt ashamed with himself, but a little impressed with how brave Rapunzel was.

Kapre woke up, startled, not knowing his surroundings. He noticed a necklace around his neck that had a couple of red crystals on it.

"What's this?" He grabbed it then heard a noise. Looking up he saw Elsa, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Elsa!" He ran to her side. "Are you okay?!"

But Elsa just pushed him away.

"Tell me it's not true," she said.

He instantly caught on. "Elsa, it's not what you think; I didn't know he—"

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me your name is prince Arron of Berthona! Tell me you never lied to me! Tell me... tell me what we had was real." She placed a hand over her heart, trying to stop the pain as her voice broke.

"Alright. My name is Kapre. I'm not a prince. I didn't come from Berthona—I don't know where I come from. I did make some stories up about my past, but not all of them and can promise you this: the feelings I have for you are real!"

"You came here to collect me and bring me to Durion, is this correct?" she asked, looking at him with teary eyes.

Kapre hesitated. "Yes, bu—"

"Then I've heard all I wanted to hear." She got up to leave.

"Elsa, wait!" Kapre rose from where he was and ran over to her and kissed her. She pulled back and slapped him, then ran from the room, leaving Kapre standing there, rubbing his now red cheek.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned her sister, who was walking at a very fast pace towards her. "Not now, Anna." She walked straight past her into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Anna walked to Kapre's guest room. Coming towards her, Kapre, now seeing the hurt and temper in Anna's face, slowly walked backwards as the princess raised her fist, lighting it on fire.

"You toyed with my sister's heart, and then you almost got her killed! I HATE you!" And with that, Anna attacked him.

**I'd like to thank my sister, she's been reading fanfiction and writing her own stories for many many years and she's terrific! She's one of my inspirations so here are my thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 11

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Rapunzel and Eugene were out in front of the castle to meet the light of a brand new day. "Ready?" he asked her as she started walking into the sunlight, feeling her energy returning. Her eyes were brighter than ever.

"I feel a million times better!" Rapunzel jumped around. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the castle. "What was that?"

"Probably Anna trying to cook something." Eugene laughed to himself, running towards the area. "Well, I guess I wasn't wrong."

Before them, Anna was on fire—literally—and Kapre was lying on the floor of a castle room, which had a giant hole in the wall—that was also on fire.

Eugene grabbed Kapre. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I had a talk with Elsa, then she came in and tried to kill me! I jumped out of the way just in time!"

"Anna, is this true?" Eugene let go of Kapre.

"He hurt and upset my sister, and he almost got her and Rapunzel killed! Boy's gotta go!" the very angry princess replied viciously.

"But you said so yourself that it wasn't his plan."

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt, but after everything I've heard, he was in on it from the beginning!"

"No! You must listen to me!" Kapre exclaimed. "I had no intention of getting Elsa killed! My father, he... he promised me that he would remove my curse, saying that Elsa held the cure. When he took Elsa's powers, I tried to stop him, but his knights held me back! I promise you, I'm not lying!"

Anna made her flames a lot smaller. "Then why did you try and snatch the stone from me?"

"The same reason you tried to grab it—because he was using it on the girls, so I thought I could use it to give Elsa her powers back! I even freed Rapunzel... now do you believe me or not?"

Anna extinguished her flames then walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will ask you this one question—I can tell if you're lying or not, so be honest or I swear I will burn you into oblivion."

Eugene turned to Rapunzel. "Remind me never to make Anna mad." His wife smirked up at him as Kapre nodded to Anna.

"I understand."

"Good. Now, tell me... Do you love my sister Elsa?"

Kapre closed his eyes, remembering the nights they had spent in the garden together. He remembered sharing secrets about each other; and when they danced at the ball; when they showed each other their powers; and their first kiss. Opening his eyes, he looked directly into Anna's.

"I don't know what love is; it is a feeling I am yet to understand, but the feelings I harbor for Elsa are so strong and too great to ignore. It is strange—I have never felt this way before about anyone! The connection I feel with Elsa, it's... magical and hypnotizing. If I could express just how much I apologize for what I have done, I could literally talk forever. But in saying that, I do not regret coming here or meeting any of you."

Anna gave him a light hug. "Why didn't you just say so?" She pulled away slowly, smiling.

They suddenly realizes that Elsa was standing at the door. Kapre started fiddling with his fingers. "So... how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She walked over to him and kissed the cheek she had slapped earlier. "You're gonna spend a lot of time making it up to me." Then she left the room.

"Isn't it great when loves fills the air... almost as much as smoke," Eugene commented, covering his face as he left.

"Come on!" Anna grabbed Kapre's arm and lead him out of the room, following the ex-thief.

Everyone sat in the gardens and enjoyed a picnic together. Elsa and Kapre were going to start training to use their powers again, while Anna was going to practice harnessing her new fire powers. Two of the finest guards were going to teach Kristoff and Eugene how to use swords, but they declined the offer; Kristoff knew how to use his ax, and Eugene insisted that a frying pan was better than a sword.

Elsa stood, there waving her hand about like she was swatting away a fly. But no matter what she did, ice would not appear.

"I don't understand! This is how I would usually use my ice powers... I feel emptier without my original ones."

"Don't worry, sis, you'll get it." Anna had blown up 30 targets and 25 mannequins before her.

"You're a natural!" Elsa exclaimed, feeling a little jealous of her sister.

"It's kind of easy, really!" Anna lit her whole body on fire, too her sister's awe. "It tickles!" She giggled jumping on the spot.

Elsa instinctively felt some sort of protectiveness over her little sister; seeing someone literally catch on fire and not be hurt could be kind of disturbing. But she just said in a teasing voice, "Yeah, okay, you can stop showing off now."

"I'm not showing off! This is showing off!" The princess smirked mischievously before put her hands together, building up and compressing fire together. She then threw her hands up into the air, shooting out fireballs far up into the sky. Each one exploded, one after the other, like fireworks.

"So pretty! I love it!" Elsa exclaimed, amazed at the sight.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. I didn't even really think about it—I just did it."

"You done showing off now?"

"Yep! Your turn!" Anna folded her arms, waiting for Elsa to perform a trick.

"You know I can't do anything yet. You're just gonna keep making fun of me, aren't you?" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"I'm just playing, sis. I have faith in you, just like I had faith when you reversed the eternal winter." Anna smiled. Right at that moment, Elsa realized something.

"That's it!"

"Now you've got it...! What exactly is 'it'?"

"Love, Anna! My powers were controlled by love!" Elsa closed her eyes and remembered how she had thawed the eternal winter. She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling course through her body. It was a feeling of adoration, concern, protectiveness, and so many other things. And it was for so many people: Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene, and for Olaf, and Sven, and Kristoff, and Anna, and Kapre. 'Love'. And sure enough, her hand felt cold; oh, so refreshingly, familiarly cold. She opened her eyes, and just like on the mountain on the night of her coronation, the icy magic danced and glowed in her hands.

"You did it!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down over and over again.

"I did!" Elsa laughed in excitement.

"Do something else! Make it snow! Rebuild Olaf!" Anna was indeed very happy, but her sister had only just learnt to call forth the powers of the crystal.

"I can't do that stuff yet, Anna. I'd absolutely love to bring Olaf back, but I need more time and practice."

"And I'll help you every step of the way!" The sisters hugged and Anna returned to training.

Elsa spotted Kapre still trying to conjure up a flame in his hand. "Hey," she said to him gently and in an unsure tone of voice.

He jumped. "Oh, queen Elsa! You scared me for a second there."

"Forgive me; that was not my intention. I just wanted to check up on you to see if you've learnt to use the crystal's power yet." She already knew the answer; she just wanted to find an excuse to talk to him.

"Um, no. Not yet, unfortunately." She raised her hand and snow appeared in it, floating around beautifully. "Hey, it's working…! I'm happy for you." They shared a smile, and suddenly, in his hand lit up a tiny flame.

"Your hand!" Elsa pointed to the fire.

"I did it!"

"Well done, Prince Ar..." She turned around. "Well done." Elsa walked away, and then sat down next to Rapunzel and Eugene.

That night, they all sat around the table in the dining room of the castle. They had just finished eating the main course and Anna was cheering for dessert, when Rapunzel cleared her throat.

"Anna, Elsa." The Arendellian princess stopped. "Eugene and I received a letter from my parents. They want us to stay where we are, as it is safer at this time. Would it be alright if…." Elsa raised her hand, cutting her cousin off.

"Don't ask. You and Eugene can stay here for as long as you like; you don't need my permission. We're family, after all." Suddenly Anna jumped from her seat and ripped Kristoff from his.

"Whoa, slow down there, what are you doing, Anna?"

"Everyone! Kristoff and I have an announcement!" Elsa sat up in her seat, getting excited and knowing what Anna was going say next immediately. "Kristoff and I are finally engaged!" Everyone cheered as the two kissed.

"Congratulations, Anna! You know what? I think this calls for some dessert!" Elsa was more excited and happy for her sister than can currently be described with modern-day words.

"I couldn't agree more!" As if on cue, the desserts came in, in many different varieties. Anna was like Charlie in the Chocolate Factory that had been starved for a week. She eyed each of the sweets greedily. As soon as it was served, they all dug in.

Later that night, Elsa was lying in bed, trying to sleep, but failing miserably. She got up and wandered the castle. As she walked past Anna's room, snoring could be heard coming through the door. 'She did have a lot of dessert, more than the rest of us' she thought with a smile. Elsa quietly laughed and kept walking. Reaching the main hall, she looked around until something caught her eye. Looking out the window was a tiny red glow near the gates. She focused her eyes and saw to her surprise that it was Kapre, with a few bags on him, leaving the castle.

Running out the front out towards the village, she caught up to him. "Wait!"

Kapre turned around. "Elsa?" Seeing her, he started running, and in a few seconds he was out of sight.

"Come back..." Elsa chased after him, but weariness overcame her, and she realized to her dismay that she had lost him. She went back to the castle, holding back her tears as hard as she could. She soon noticed that a piece of paper was on the front gate. Elsa took it off and unrolled the scroll, and then read what was written.

_Everyone,_

_Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I fear that the longer I stay, the more I break Elsa's heart, so I leave this note to say farewell. Anna, I leave you with my powers; you'll make better use of them then I did. As long as I have these fire crystals with me, I'll live, so you can keep my old powers. Elsa, I leave you with my heart. It isn't much, I know, but you found it first, so it's only fair you keep it. One day, I may find new love and start a family of my own, but my heart will always belong to you. I'd like to stay more than anything, but you deserve someone much better than I. Maybe someday I will see you all again, but this time without hurting anyone. Goodbye._

_Kapre_

Elsa held the note to her chest and slowly made her way inside the castle as icy tears fell onto her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 12

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

In a dark, dank prison cell sat lonely Ex-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Now stripped of his title and belongings, he was just a common criminal serving his years behind bars. Originally on death row, he had paid a very hefty fee and his life was spared, but he still had to serve a good 20 years.

"Morning, fellas," Hans said, speaking to his cell mates. One was named Roscoe, jailed for illegally experimenting with spells and animals. The second prisoner was Buck, strongest man there ever was—according to those who had witnessed what he could do. He could throw a boulder like a pebble. He was jailed for street fights and winning every time... you can guess what happened to his opponents. The term 'watch your back' now became a possibility for them. In anger he also punched the king's statue's face and it crumbled like a cookie. This guy was serving for life since there was no plausible way to kill him yet.

When Hans first started sharing a cell with these psychos, he internally thought that he was done for. But being a smooth talker, he promised the boys a good payout if they became his bodyguards instead.

"Morning, sideburns." Buck got up and started his routine morning exercises.

"How was your sleep, guinea pig?" Roscoe got up too. 'I hate it how he calls me that'.

"Come on, guys, can we be civil with each other? Can you just call me Hans?" Both men stare at him with killer looks. "I guess 'sideburns' and guinea pig are good enough..." Hans sat up on his bed. Only 19 years, 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days to go. He laid back in in frustration at his current position.

"Hans, I can't believe I'm saying this, but there is actually someone here to see you." A guard opened the cell.

"Stay here, guys, I'll be right back." Both men nodded and Hans was led to the meeting area sectioned off for the prisoners. Sitting down, he was greeted by a stranger.

"What do you want?"

The man sipped his drink. "You know, for a former prince, you don't have much manners, do you? Well, I guess I know why you're a 'former' prince..."

Hans got up. "I'm done here"

"No, you're not." The stranger waved his hand and Hans was frozen on the spot by a certain very cold something. Ice...

He shrieked at the sudden cold. "You have powers... just like her! Just like…."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle? Yes; in fact, that's what I need you for." After he had been unfrozen, Hans sat back down, listening intently.

"I need you to join me; we can take down each kingdom until we find one that you wish to rule."

"You have powers. Why do you need me?"

"You know trade secrets and resources about the Southern Isles and many other kingdoms. I need you to use those resources to build an army of men and to supply me with whatever I may need. Money is no option, and after all this you can kill Elsa and Anna. And then you can take a kingdom of your own as King Hans! Do we have a deal?" Hans went to shake on it, but pulled his hand back.

"How will I kill Elsa and Anna? I mean, first of all, Elsa has those cursed powers, and second of all, I'm stuck in here!"

The stranger lifted his hand and the whole prison was frozen. He then blasted a hole into the wall. "You shake my hand and your bail is paid. By the way, these were Elsa's powers I took them from her. So now, do we have a deal?"

Hans shook the man's hand. "Deal... But who are you?"

"Call me Lord Durion."

"Okay, but how do I find you again?"

"I'll find you; just call for me." With that, Lord Durion vanished.

"Sweet freedom, and then sweet revenge!" Hans left the prison, carrying weapons he stole from the guards and the weapons storage.

"Let's see… swords, crossbow, armour, money, and last but not least, the fastest horses this place has." He went out the front to leave, but there was a woman standing there. "Do not try and stop me, lady; I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty face." Hans tied one horse to the first then got on his.

'I'm stuck with this moron?' The lady hopped up on the second horse.

"Madam, please dismount that horse, or I'll be forced to—"

"Forced to what? Hurt me? Please! You're less threatening than a cat with no claws, okay, bonehead?" the woman before him said in a British accent. "Durion sent me to help you; he thought that you'd need magic to get done whatever it is you need to do, so I got stuck with you."

"Lucky me," Hans said sarcastically. He tapped the horse and they started riding.

"So where to first, Ex-Prince Hans?"

"Corona, if you must know. I know two men there who know a lot more strong men and these two have a deep hatred for Rapunzel and Eugene."

"You mean the Stabbington Brothers?" the woman asked curiously.

"Yes—do you know them?" Hans said.

"Yes. Upon my recent studies to learn what had happened while I was dead, I found out that those two are now at peace with the kingdom and were personally invited to the wedding of the prince and princess."

"Oh, well, I still have the good old Duke of Weselton. He hates me but we have a common enemy! I'll get him to talk."

"And if you can't?" inquired the woman.

"That's what your here for, miss...?"

"Gothel; I'm a witch. Don't bother introducing yourself, I already know who you are."

"Well, that's rude."

"Says the ex-prince who failed to kill a dying woman, and a grieving, unarmed queen. Seriously, were you hit on the head hard, or were you born this stupid?"

"I actually like your attitude." Hans smirked.

"Yeah? The feelings aren't mutual."

"Elsa!" Anna knocked on her sister's door. "Elsa, please come out, it's going on midday!"

Eugene walked over to the door, eating an apple. "Why has Queen Elsa locked herself away? She sick or something?"

"No... Kapre ran away last night and Elsa is really upset by it."

"Oh... she must have strong feelings for this guy to... not chase after him."

The door opened and a teary, red-eyed Elsa appeared. "I did chase him! But he ran away from me!"

Anna quickly hugged her sister before she could protest. "Elsa... he does love you—I know he does, and if you'll let me I'll go get him myself and drag him back here by his toes if I have to!" Anna's hands lit up in her excitement. "I gotta stop doing that..." She put the flames out.

"Anna... thank you, really, but just let him go. I can't force him to stay; after all, I barely know the guy."

"It doesn't matter if it's true love, Elsa. Now come on, let's get you some food and go practise your powers so you can fight for him back!"

Elsa rubbed her cheeks and forced a smile. "Okay, but before practise I have meetings to attend to. I've put them off long enough."

"That's my sister." Anna gave her one last hug, and then ran off, grabbing Eugene's sleeve. Elsa heard their voices echoing around the halls as they went.

"Why are you dragging me along?"

"Rapunzel said we're playing hide and seek!"

"Cool! I'm in."

"Okay you count!"

"No not that kind of in, I mean in… in to play the...oh, never mind, I'll count first." 'As usual'.

"Elsa, we've received word from other kingdoms that a strange blonde wielding ice powers has helped Prince Hans escape from prison."

Elsa sat up in her seat. 'That's Durion! But why Hans?'

"Your majesty?" Elsa was shaken from her thought. "Hmm? Yes?"

"There are rumours going round saying you had a helping hand in his escape."

"That's preposterous! I'd never help the man who tried to kill me and my sister!"

"Well, no one else has ice powers like you, your Majesty."

"Well, apparently they do. I can assure you all that I had no part in Hans's escape."

"We believe you, Queen Elsa. Now, on another matter..." But Elsa just ignored the conversation, bored out of her wits, while her cousin and sister got to play. 'No fair' she huffed inwardly, resting her chin on her hand. 'I wonder... how is Kapre? What exactly made him leave? Is Anna right? Does he really... love me?'

"I gotta stop asking myself questions."

"Ask yourself what, your Majesty?" 'Did I say that out loud? Oops.'

"Uh, never mind; I just had something on my mind. Send letters and assure people I did not aid Hans in his escape, and what was the last matter?"

"Royal members who attended the recent ball were quite impressed with your sister, Princess Anna. She handled the situation quite well and they have given her their praise."

"I couldn't agree more; my sister is quite impressive." 'When she wants to be'. She snorted.

"Yes. There are also a number of... marriage proposals towards Princess Anna; apparently she caught the eyes of a few men at the ball and afterwards."

"Tell these men thanks, but that my sister is engaged."

Everyone's eyes lit up with smiles. "That is great news, your Majesty! Who is she to be marrying?"

"The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman."

Some were confused but others smiled and clapped. "Please give Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff our congratulations."

"Thank you, and I will. That is all." All of them stood and bowed as the queen left.

Elsa made her way to the training fields. Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene were there as expected, but Anna was holding an old looking bag.

"My meetings are finished, everyone." Elsa walked over to her sister.

"Elsa! You're just in time; look!" Anna opened the bag and inside were loads more power crystals of ice, fire, and even life and death ones.

"Anna, where did you...?"

"When you went to your meetings I visited the trolls and told them your progress and how you were willing to fight to get... what's his name again?" She turned to Kristoff. "Kary? No, Katy? Wait… that's not right."

"Kapre." Eugene smirked.

"I would've got it! Eventually..." Kristoff crossed his arms as Anna continued, "Yeah! Kapre! I told the trolls about it and the whole true love thing tugged at their heart strings, so they gave us more crystals! Some for you, some for Rapunzel, and even some for me!" Anna threw a bunch of crystals at Elsa.

"Anna, what would more crystals accomplish?"

"Well, from what Grand Pabbie told me, those who have powers like me can concentrate their powers into the crystal of their element and it will amplify their powers. So what I gather is that the more crystals, the more power." The Arendellian princess handed Rapunzel the life crystals.

"Anna, I can't use my powers anymore." Rapunzel grabbed the crystals to give them back, but in a short second, they started getting smaller and smaller.

"Anna! Get them off me!" The crystals were sinking into Rapunzel's skin, Anna tried to pull them out, but it was too late. "Eugene, I don't feel so good." A moment later, Rapunzel said with a voice filled with both terror and awe, "What's going on?" At this, she lit up like the sun and her hair grew longer and longer and turned bright blonde.

"Awesome!" Anna exclaimed, praising the hair, feeling it and playing with it.

"Eugene... my... my hair's back!"

He didn't respond; he was in too much of a shocked state and so was Kristoff.

"Elsa! Grab your crystals! Maybe your hair will change, too!"

"Anna, I'm not sure if this is such a—"

Anna placed them on a protesting Elsa, but nothing happened. "Maybe it's because your old powers were taken. Try and use your powers."

Elsa waved her hand and ice shot out everywhere, freezing everything in front of her, including Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa tried to unfreeze her, but she was already melting. The ice around Anna broke off as Anna used her fire powers.

"Nice and warm!" Anna rubbed her arms. The crystals around Elsa's neck went very dim. "I don't think you can do that again for a while, but at least you've got a good amount of power to use! Now let's go get back Kapre!" Anna giggled and ran off.

"That girl is out of control," Eugene commented, still sitting back, shocked and scared.

"Calm down, hun, at least if anyone gets hurt I can heal them." Rapunzel kissed his cheek, then ran off after Anna.

Elsa turned to Kristoff and Eugene, who had started to follow after them. "Girls only; you guys should look after the castle, Queen's orders." Then she joined her cousin and sister.

Kristoff, sulking, said to her back, "Sure thing! Us guys will stay here... the useless ones."

"It's all right, man. When the girls need us, we'll be there for them."

"But they all have powers; what if they never need us?"

"Just because we don't have powers doesn't mean they don't need us. We can both give the girls strength by being there if and when they need us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I miss Maximus."

"I miss Olaf... funny little guy." Both boys hugged Pascal and Sven, mourning their losses.

**Had a few dramas going on but all's good now I'm able to update**


	13. Chapter 13

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 13

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Kapre made his way to the borders of Arendelle and found an old hut that looked abandoned. He unpacked enough for something to eat and to sleep on, and then gathered wood for a fire. Elsa ran through his mind as flames emitted from his hands, lighting the wood. Whilst cooking and eating his meal, he kept thinking about everyone; not a moment had passed since he had left the castle that they hadn't crossed his mind. 'I overstayed my welcome, but with me out of the way, Elsa can carry on being herself.' He lay down and began to sleep until everything got cold—colder than it should have been.

"Hello, 'my son'."

Kapre jumped up, holding his sword out. "Father?! How did you find me?" The sword in Kapre's hand froze and cracked.

"You didn't think I'd just let you wonder off without knowing where you were, did you?"

Kapre charged at Durion, swinging his sword. Durion summoned his own ice sword and with a single swing shattered Kapre's. With the last of his sword, he heated it up and threw it at Durion. It went straight through the ice sword and cut Durion's side. Durion backhanded Kapre and he flew backwards into the wall.

"I don't have any powers anymore, so you don't need me, but if you go after Queen Elsa or Princess Anna, I will not stop fighting you until my last breath!" He raised his hand, conjuring a flame. It wasn't much, but enough to heat the room up. "That's cute, being all tough and protective with those sorry excuses of crystals." Durion lifted Kapre into the air, using his own power.

"Kapre, what happened to you? You let all these emotions get in the way and you betrayed me! Your own father!"

"You... were... gonna kill... Elsa"

"See? Emotions, Kapre, emotions. They get in the way, and being the good father I am, I shall relieve you of them."

"Father, please! Let me go!"

"Now, Kapre, being emotionless, you won't miss Elsa anymore! The pain left in your heart will vanish... especially when you kill her yourself." Durion ripped the crystals off of Kapre and scattered them. "You won't need these anymore; I give you new power... my power!" Durion pulled out a crystal and stabbed Kapre with it. "Ugh!" Kapre spat out blood. "Don't worry, it'll all be better soon." Durion grabbed the crystal embedded in Kapre's chest then a dark light began to transfer into Kapre, turning his skin pure grey, his hair white, and his eyes red. "As long as this crystal stays in your chest, my powers I have now bestowed them upon you will be with you. Now, tell me, where do your loyalties lie?"

Kapre lifted his head eyes glowing red eyes. "With you, Father."

"And who are you going to kill? The one who gave you such naive hopes of fake love and left you with nothing but a hole in your heart!" The hut began to rot and the plants outside started dying.

"I'm going to kill Queen Elsa."

"That's my boy, now come with me; there's a whole army ready for you to lead."

Elsewhere, Hans and Gothel sat in front of two men. "Our offer stands, General Forbs. Convince your men to join my army and in return I shall give you five thousand pieces of gold and my kingdom will establish peace with yours and aid you in war and trade." The two men shared looks and talked quietly to each other.

Gothel leaned over to Hans. "Once again you manage to impress me. Who knew you were such a sweet talker?" Hans adjusted himself in his seat at the compliment.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

Gothel flicked her hair hitting Hans in the face. "Don't get too friendly with me; I still think you're incredibly stupid."

Hans leaned over to her ear. "I love it when you talk like that"

"King Hans." General Forbs grabbed Hans's attention.

"Have you made a decision, General?"

"We have and we accept your offer." They shook hands then Hans and Gothel walked to their rooms. "Miss Gothel, could I talk with you for a moment?" Hans asked as he walked into his room.

"What do you want?" Gothel stood near the door. Hans had a wine bottle and two glasses. "You can't be serious," Gothel said, staring at the man as if he was literally stupid.

"I know our current relationship isn't the best, but you've been a great help, and together in the last few days we have acquired four armies and their kingdoms pledge their allegiance to us. Soon we will rule our own kingdom."

She walked closer taking a glass from his hand. "Did you just say 'our' kingdom?"

"Yes, I do believe I did; when I rule on high I want you by my side." He knelt down holding his glass and Gothel's hand.

"You must have hit your head way too hard or something if you think I'm crazy enough to... marry..." Hans pulled out a ring that had an everlasting glow to it inside of the jewel, which stopped Gothel's words.

"Pure gold ring; the jewel is a special one, you see; it's the only one of its kind. The jewel is said to hold the tears of a dragon." Gothel knew what the ring was, just how rare it really was. The first thing she wanted to ask was how he managed to get his hands on it, but a better question came to mind.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You're a hard woman to chase after; I like that." He slipped it on Gothel's finger. She had never felt so happy, not just for the ring, but someone had taken interest in her, even though she was so old and also only half alive at the time.

"Hans, in all honesty, I'm not someone you want to get involved with." Hans just chuckled.

"I'm in too deep to stop now." Hans leaned in closer to Gothel. 'I'm I really about to do this?' Gothel questioned herself, before she came to an answer, he had already placed his lips on hers. She struggled at first, but gave in, holding him closer. He took this as confirmation of her answer, he moved his head back.

"My queen," he whispered.

"My king," she replied, then resumed kissing.

Elsa had gone inside to let the staff and guards know she was leaving, but they stopped her. Anna, being impatient, stormed inside after waiting a while to see what was holding Elsa up.

"What do you mean, Elsa can't leave? She is the queen! She can do as she pleases!" Anna exclaimed, raising her voice at the guard at Elsa's door.

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna, but the queen's first priority is her people and taking a leave of absence right now could very well endanger our kingdom, which Queen Elsa also agrees with."

Anna pushed past the guard. "Elsa what is going on?!"

Elsa's face was ridden with shock as her sister slammed the door to her room open. "Anna... I didn't want to tell you, but not too long ago, Hans escaped from prison."

Anna fell backwards onto a chair. "Hans escaped? When? How?! He's supposed to be on death row!"

"I know, Anna, but he got out, and that's not the worst of it." She lifted a couple of letters.

"All these kingdoms have severed ties with us, declaring war on us and any other kingdoms and nations not under the new alliance of their new ruler... King Hans."

"How is this possible?"

"Durion let him free and had a helping hand in his uprising, but there are also reports of a... queen?"

"Really? Who is this unfortunate woman?"

"It doesn't say, but she too possesses magical abilities. I can't leave now, Anna; my kingdom must prepare for anything! No news on Corona, but if they decline the offer, they too will be at war with Hans."

"Okay. I'll inform Rapunzel and Eugene of the situation then I'll go get Kapre."

"No! Anna, I can't let you go by yourself!"

"You don't need me here, Elsa, you got this! I know right now you're wondering if Kapre is okay and I want you to have peace of mind on that matter."

"Anna... you're the best sister a girl could ask for, and I'm so lucky you're my sister, but you're my only sister. I can't and won't let you go alone; queen's orders." Anna's head dropped and her fists lit up in flames. "Please understand, Anna, I do want to chase after him... I do, but need to protect my kingdom, and I can't lose you... not again." This calmed Anna down and she wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"I understand, and I promise you won't lose me; I'll always be here by your side in the end."

"I love you, Anna." Elsa embraced her sister.

"I love you, too, Elsa." Anna hugged the queen back. Whilst the sisters hugged, a guard ran towards them.

"Your Majesty! Many civilians at the edge of the kingdom say thousands of soldiers, human and ice, just suddenly appeared out of thin air!" Elsa's crystals lit up very brightly.

"Tell the guards to armour up and prepare for war!" The guard ran off at his queen's words.

"I'll help them!" Anna said as she walked to the door.

"Anna, no, you stay here; I'm queen and it's my duty to protect my kingdom and its people."

"And I'm the princess! It's mine, too! The guard said there are ice soldiers, I have fire powers now! In a game of chess, you don't send your highest ranking pieces straight to the front line of war, you stay here and let us do what we are supposed to do."

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I may be your sister, and it's not only my job, but everybody else's job in this kingdom to lay down their lives for their Majesty." Anna waved her hands and her dress changed into a glowing bright fluro orange, the bottom of it staying on fire, the same as the cape that formed.

She then walked out to the balcony viewing the army that had lined up.

"Men! An enemy has breached the borders of Arendelle; if not stopped, I fear they may take the throne, but we will not let this happen! We fight for family, friends, freedom, and for her Majesty! Long live the queen!" Anna raised her hand to the sky, shooting flames out.

"Long live the queen! And Princess Anna!" the army shouted, raising their weapons. Anna had not expected the last part but she was grateful nonetheless.

Making their way to the border an army awaited their arrival, a man stepped forward. "Nice of you to show up, Princess Anna."

Anna got off her horse and walked towards the man. "I do not know who you are, but if you leave now I will spare your life; war does not have to be the answer, and I assure you whatever troubles you have with Arendelle Queen Elsa will address them immediately."

The man just laughed. "She can't help me, although I'd like to speak to Queen Elsa. We have a certain... matter to discuss; some unfinished business, if you will."

"I'd be glad to take you to her but only if you call off your attack," Anna said, standing her ground.

"Who do you think you are? Calling demands like that? If memory serves me correctly, you're nothing but a spare for the kingdom, only useful if your sister meets a miserable fate, and you're about to serve your purpose!"

Anna instantly lit up and made a wall of fire in front of her. "He's threatened our queen! Show no mercy!" she shouted and the soldiers attacked. The sounds of metal colliding filled the area. Anna was shooting fire balls, melting the icemen. Only, there was so much that it seemed like with every one destroyed, another two appeared.

"Use those powers as much as you want, Princess Anna; you can't beat me."

"That's what you think!" Anna jumped up, pushing flames below her, which started shooting her off like a rocket until she was high in the air.

"My men, find cover now!" Anna shouted whilst building power in her hands. The soldiers ran and the enemy soldiers took her advice as well but they were too late. Anna summoned a fire tornado, surrounding the enemy. She didn't intentionally kill anyone, but they all started suffocating as the fire had eaten away the oxygen and the icemen were melting. The man leading them just stood there, unaffected and uninterested. Anna landed in front of him, raising her fiery fist to him.

"Why do you follow Prince Hans?"

The man laughed. "Stop your nonsense!" Anna was getting furious, but the man just laughed louder.

"Stop laughing or I'll burn you into oblivion!"

"Why should I? You didn't burn me into oblivion before, now, did you?"

Anna suddenly realized that she recognised him now. "But... but you love her... why are you doing this?"

"Stupid girl! I don't feel love! Especially for that Ice Queen! No one believed me! Nobody! Now I've learnt the truth; life is a cold, heartless lie from beginning to end!"

"She still loves you... we were coming to bring you back!"

"Liar!" He shot a blast of some sort of dark magic from his hand. Anna dodged it and sent a flaming ball at him, burning his arm off.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You really are a special girl, aren't you? You don't apologise to the enemy!" His arm reformed.

"But you're not the enemy, Kapre! Please come back with us? I don't want to hurt you, but if you leave me no choice, I'll have to!"

"That's not my name any more. I do not have a name, as I consider myself to be what I feel... nothing." He raised his hand and an extremely powerful blast expanded around them. Anna constructed a fire shield to protect herself, but her arm and all the men she had led there turned into dust, as did the horses. Anna was now the last one standing, holding what was left of her arm in pain.

"Now run and cower in fear; spread the word that Arendelle and soon the whole world will belong to Lord Durion!"

Anna blasted a stream of fire below herself, flying away from Kapre and back to the castle. 'I'm so sorry, Elsa... he's gone.'

Rapunzel was admiring her hair in the mirror with Eugene next to her.

"Déja vu, huh?" Eugene felt the hair.

"Yeah... I never thought I'd ever get it back."

"Well, now would be a good time to test its abilities!" He pointed to Anna who had landed outside the castle; he could see her arm was missing and she was screaming.

"Elsa!"

Everyone gathered around her, trying to help.

"Anna!" Kristoff held her upright rubbing her cheek.

"Move!" Rapunzel pushed past just as Elsa arrived.

"Anna! What happened!? Who did this?!"

"Kapre..."

Elsa's eyes widened. "He... he wouldn't do this"

"He's changed; there's nothing left of him now. It's like he's become empty, like something entirely different... ugh!" Anna winced holding her arm.

"Anna, I can help you, but you have to trust me, okay? Everything will be all right." Rapunzel wrapped her hair all around the remaining bit of Anna's arm.

"I trust you." Anna was almost passing out from the pain as Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow,

"Let your power shine…." Her hair lit up, just like it used to.

"Make the clock reverse,

"Bring back what once was mine.

"Heal what has been hurt,

"Change the fate's design…." Anna was showing signs of relief.

"Save what has been lost,

"Bring back what once was mine...

"What once was mine."

Removing her hair, Rapunzel saw to her joy that Anna's arm was back to normal. Anna then used that very arm to hug Rapunzel.

"Thank you so much!"

"Always." Rapunzel and Kristoff helped Anna stand, and then the Coronian Princess stood next to Eugene.

"It has been quite a while since I've seen you do that. Your singing voice is as good as ever."

Rapunzel kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."

Kristoff gripped his ax and started walking towards the gates.

"Kristoff, you can't beat him now," Anna said sadly.

"I've got to make him pay for what he did to you! I may not be able to beat him myself; that's why I'm bringing soldiers with me."

"You can't!"

"Anna, I said I'm going!"

"You don't understand! The soldiers are all dead!"

He stopped and stared at her.

"Kapre killed them all and took my arm just by waving his hand! He also claims that Arendelle now belongs to Durion, and soon the world will, too."

"Not without a fight! I won't let him take my kingdom!" Elsa was now enraged.

"Then fight me." Everyone turned around to see Lord Durion standing there. "Come on, I'm waiting?"

Anna and Elsa activated their powers.

"What did you do to Kapre?"

"I freed him from your grasp, Queen Elsa; you filled his head with such nonsense! Now he can feel what I've felt for thousands of years—pure emptiness! Now that he is like me, he can take his pent up rage and kill all your precious subjects."

"You gave him your powers?"

"No, they're still with me; I just gave him a crystal like you did, but not so pathetic! Mine are more powerful and stronger; I don't know where or how you managed to get element crystals, but they are pebbles compared to my creations. I was going to make more, but that would require me to have all the powers and by rights of inheritance. Those powers you currently harbour belong to me. So just hand them over, Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel." He spotted Rapunzel and he stopped suddenly. "H-how is this..." He walked towards her. "Sister?" he said softly, reaching out for her.

"Back off from my wife!" Eugene jumped in front of her, but Durion just swiped him away.

"Surya, it's me, Durion! Remember?" he questioned Rapunzel.

"I'm not this 'Surya' you speak of."

"You must be! Her hair! Her eyes! It is you! Surya!" He summoned a black armoured knight, and then he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the knight, locking her inside. "Now, where were we? That's right! If you want to keep your kingdom, you must fight me for it!"

Anna pulled her now fiancé and sister to the side. "Kristoff, go help Eugene. Elsa, you're not strong enough yet."

"Anna, I must protect my kingdom; I will not let you get hurt again."

"But Elsa, I have more power than you."

"Power isn't everything." Elsa summoned an ice sword and shield. "I can use these, and I still have plenty of power to spare. Now please get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"If he gets his hands on you, we're all done for! He's already got Rapunzel! You're our only chance..." Elsa smacked Anna hard enough to knock her out. "I love you, Anna." She said just before Anna's eyes closed. "Kristoffl take Anna and Eugene and go to the trolls. Make sure you aren't being followed. I'll deal with this."

"But Els—"

"That's Queen Elsa... and queen's orders."

Kristoff nodded. "Please... don't die." He gave her a quick hug, and then picked up Anna. "Sven!" he called out. The said reindeer ran outside with Pascal on his head. Kristoff placed them both in the sleigh, and then attached Sven to it. "Go, buddy, go!" Sven ran fast out the gates. Durion went to stop them, but a wall of ice got in the way.

"Your fight's with me, remember?"

"Elsa... you know, you never cease to amaze me! You learnt how to harvest the powers of the crystals without embedding them in your skin. It's such a shame that you're on the wrong side; you'd make a great queen for my new world."

'Embedding them in your skin?' Elsa wondered if that would help, but she'd use it as a last resort.

"Shall we begin?" Durion asked as though he were inviting her to a tea party. She readied her sword and shield, making an ice dress fit for combat. "I admire your courage and determination, but this is futile. If you truly wish to fight me, then I see no reason to refuse." He made a sword and shield as well. "For the kingdom." He bowed.

"For the kingdom." Elsa did as well. They stood there for a few minutes, and then, as if a timer went off, both of them charged at each other.

**I hope my story is good so far :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 14

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Swords collided; Elsa struggled to push against Durion, while he just grinned. Elsa jumped backwards and instantly leaped forward, swinging her sword. Durion raised his shield before bringing his sword around, Elsa raising her shield blocking his attack.

"It appears we're evenly matched at this level." Durion jumped back. Elsa fused her shield with her sword, giving the sword serrated edges and a longer reach. She stamped her foot on the ground, creating an ice rink. Gripping the sword with both hands, she pushed herself forward at an incredibly fast speed. Durion raised his shield, but the serrated edges just cut right through. Her sword sliced his shoulder.

"Aargh! Darn you foolish girl!"

"I know my power better than anyone, its strengths and weaknesses."

Durion formed a sword similar to Elsa's, but its edges were black, he having infusing his death powers into the ice.

"This might be true, but, my dear, I, too, know my powers better than anyone!" Colliding swords again, their relentless slashing at each other continued. Tiny ice pieces flew in all directions, but the swords regenerated almost instantly after each collision.

Elsa's sword cracked suddenly. Noticing this, Durion put more power into his sword, then, swinging it hard, he managed to break Elsa's sword, cutting her forearm. She held it and leaped away.

"This is nothing." Elsa grips her wound, gritting her teeth.

"You might want to check again," Durion said, pointing at her cut. Elsa moved her hand getting a better look. Her skin was turning black and was cracking.

"You've been infected with direct death. Everyone dies eventually, but when you touch direct death, that area dies and rots instantly and it'll just spread slowly until there's nothing left of you but a shell."

Elsa froze her whole arm, including the wound, and then fused her sword with it, making her whole arm a blade. 'Freezing it will probably slow it down... I hope.' Then, sliding on the ice she charged at him again, swinging her arm.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that," Durion said, locking his sword with Elsa's. It cracked. 'This girl... she's not even using the original ice powers, just mere crystals, yet she uses them as if they were a part of her. There's something very odd about her.' He swung his sword at her, but she just ducked, and then cut him twice on the leg and hip. 'Managing two powers at once is slowing my regeneration; time to get serious.' Before she could evade him, he kicked her in the chin, flipping them both backwards. She landed on her chest, while he landed on his feet.

"You've done well, Elsa, much better than I anticipated, but let's see how you are against real power!" Placing a majority of his magic into the sword, it shifted and shaped into a scythe with a black blade. The weather around them changed dramatically into a snow storm, everything freezing by the minute.

"You've fought well, but I don't see you lasting much longer in this fight or even in this weather. You can feel the cold almost like everyone else now, correct?"

Elsa was shivering and shaking and trying to keep her ground, but the blizzard was very strong. 'He's right; in this condition I can't do much, but... if I place a majority of power into my sword, I might put up a fair fight against that scythe... I have an idea!'

She took two crystals off from around her neck and placed them on either side of her sword. It started shaking and vibrating, and a large snowflake-shaped icon appeared on the sword, and its blade glowed blue. 'It's so cold it's... hot?' A simple touch of the blade was enough to burn skin. Enough to form in an instant, severe frost bite.

"I'm not done yet!" Elsa opened the wound on her arm and stuck a crystal in it, gritting her teeth in pain. Her hair got a couple of blonde streaks and her eyes became a little brighter.

'This is bad'. Durion panicked and charged at her.

Elsa caught the scythe with her hand. "You'll never be able to control my powers like I can! You're missing the most vital requirement."

"And what's that?" Durion asked, trying to tug his scythe free from her grasp.

"Love." She whispered. She then forced her blade into Durion's chest.

He was in sudden shock and spat out blood, but he chuckled. "Love, huh? You're right; I don't have love... because love is weak!"

"If love is weak, then why do you want it so much?"

"Because to be weak is to be free. When you've got power, the weak require your help, but if you've got no power, you're the one that needs help; no one asks anything of you! No one expects anything of you! No one is... scared of you."

He pulled Elsa's blade out of his chest. "That's why I will create a new world where power is freedom! No more weaklings, no more cowards, and no more numerous rulers! I will be judge, jury, and executioner! All will bow to Lord Durion, the new god!" The hole regenerated and he swung the scythe at the crystals in Elsa's sword, shattering them and the one in her wound.

Elsa dropped to her knees; her power was running low, especially with those crystals gone. 'Come on, Elsa, think...! Perfect!' The Snow Queen stepped forward, covering her fist in ice before punching Durion hard in the face. He became unaware of his surroundings, holding his face in pain. Elsa reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone that took her powers in the first place and pressed it to him.

"No! Stop!" Durion cried out.

Elsa ignored him and just held him, still feeling her powers returning to herself. Her hair became pale once more, and the magical glint in her eyes returned. Durion stumbled backward, falling onto his back.

"I'm me again!" Elsa held out her arms, looking at them and admiring her normal self.

"Give me back my stone!" Durion reached out for it, only to be met with a fireball to the face.

"Wait, what?" Elsa turned around to see Anna standing there.

"How dare you!? Knocking me out like that! You're so gonna get it when I get my hands on you!" Anna ran at Elsa, but then stops. "Hey... you got your powers back! Yay!" She hugged her sister.

"Yes!" Elsa suddenly felt giddy with happiness. "I feel so much better now."

"Not for long!" Durion growld in temper. "I'm going to kill you all!" He slammed his hands into the ground. Death started spreading everywhere; the ground, gates, and castle start to crack and rot. "My son! Get here now!" Durion waved his hand, and in a flash, Kapre and his army appeared in front of him.

"Yes, father?" He bowed.

"Destroy them!" Durion and his armoured knights disappeared. Kapre's army raided the castle while he was left to deal with the girls.

"Queen Elsa, I'm going to enjoy breaking you, just like you broke my heart!" he exclaimed, sending a blast at them.

Elsa made a wall of ice without even moving. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Anna.

"I told you; he's different," the princess replied gravely.

Elsa stepped towards him, looking at his face through the ice clear as glass. "Please stop this, Kapre! I don't want to hurt you!" she choked out.

"Too late!" He punched the ice wall, crumbling it. Elsa's heart broke with it.

"Elsa, he's too far gone now! We have to go!" Anna grabbed her sister and flew off as fast as she could with her fire powers.

An hour later, Hans stood at the gates of Arendelle. "This kingdom is now mine!"

Gothel walked up beside him. "And mine; don't you forget it."

He kisses her hand. "I could never forget such a pretty face."

"Oh, stop being cheesy! You're making me gag." She walked through the gates and then the castle doors. She noticed Kapre sitting on the throne. "Who disturbs my castle? This castle now belongs to King Hans and Queen Gothel; why are you here?"

Kapre got off the chair. "You must be mistaken, see, this is my castle! Go find your own or perish!"

Hans walked in. "Lord Durion allowed me to choose any kingdom I wish to rule, and my choice is this one."

"Well, you can't have it unless you fight me for it." Kapre walked down to the middle of the room.

"We're all on the same side; we don't need to fight." Hans stepped back.

"You know what? Let daddy's boy have his sand castle; let's take Corona." Gothel pulled Hans to the side.

"If that is what you wish, then I'll oblige."

Gothel snapped her fingers and they both vanished.

Kapre sat back in his throne. "Elsa, she... didn't attack me; she remembered my name… maybe she still does love me." Kapre started smiling, but the crystal in his chest glowed suddenly, sending pain throughout his body. He yelled out. "Aaaah! No! She doesn't love me! Everyone must die!" The interior of the castle started turning black and clouds appeared outside, shrouding the kingdom in darkness.

The citizens hid indoors from the army now filling the streets.

"Excuse me, mister?" a child questioned one of the army men. "Where is Queen Elsa?"

The man shoved the kid away.

"He's just a little boy, you big bully!" a man exclaimed, coming to the child's rescue.

"Return to your home, or this will be considered treason against Lord Durion."

The man picked up the child and carried him inside his house, casting an angry but wary look over at the other man.

Anna landed in the trolls' valley, worn out by flying so fast for so long a distance. "Elsa, you okay?"

Elsa nodded silently before walking over to Grand Pabbie.

"You sure do like visiting us, Queen Elsa, not that we don't like the company." Many of the trolls smiled.

"I'm sorry we bother you so much, Grand Pabbie."

"Please, Queen Elsa, don't apologise; you are the queen and we will serve you for as long as you live. These are your lands, after all."

Elsa curtsied, giving a small smile. "Thank you for your kindness. I've actually brought you something." She pulled out the stone she stole from Durion.

"Yes; I had noticed the return of your powers. It was good of you to steal the stone. Now Durion cannot use it, but without it, he will go on a rampage! He now controls most of the kingdoms in the world, thanks to Hans and Gothel."

"Wait, Hans AND Gothel?" Anna questioned.

"Yes. They are engaged."

Anna and Elsa stood there, dumbfounded. "Wha—bu—huh? But... eww."

"I was quite surprised myself. Anyways, we have more to worry about. All these kingdoms are against us, plus anyone who disagrees with Durion is turned into a mindless slave for his army, 'zombifying' them."

"And what about Kapre?" Elsa questioned.

Grand Pabbie tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Where is the young lad?"

"He ran away from the castle, then somehow Durion got to him and now he's got the powers of death and a large crystal embedded into his chest."

"His original powers are fire; his body will reject the crystal."

"No… Durion said he made this crystal and now Kapre has turned against us."

"You must remove that crystal! The longer it's in his chest, the more his life is in danger! Element crystals were never meant to be embedded into one's body, and this fake crystal is not only incompatible with, him but the more he rejects it, the more it will kill him from the inside out!"

Elsa startd getting teary, but Anna grabbed her. "Elsa, we have to be strong; we must reclaim Arendelle."

"But that would mean I have to fight Kapre..."

"Elsa, you have to do this! Do you think he likes being controlled like this? I could see it in his eyes; he doesn't want to do any of this, he just wants to know you still love him."

"I do."

"Then prove it to him. We will take back our kingdom and save Kapre, inform the other kingdoms that Hans is a fake, and we will save Rapunzel and stop Durion!"

"Anna, how do you make everything sound so easy?"

"Because it… is?"

"Oh, really? How about the hundreds of men guarding our castle at this moment, you gonna take them on, too?"

"Well, I—"

"And how are we going to convince the other kingdoms of Hans being a fake?"

"If you'd let me—"

"How are we gonna stop Durion when his powers are death?"

"Elsa! Shut up!" Anna yelld. Elsa stopped. "Now listen! Tomorrow, we'll freeze the guards, and then rescue Kapre, taking back our kingdom. Then we'll save Rapunzel and stop Durion. Next, we'll capture Hans and Gothel and travel to each major kingdom and get them to confess, and then word will spread and all will be back to normal!"

"Not bad." Elsa winked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good that these things."

Kristoff woked up in the back of the sleigh.

"Ugh, my head... Anna, what happened?" He looked beside him, and to his surprise, it is not Anna but Eugene he was cuddling up with while unconscious. "Oh, gosh!" Kristoff jumped out of the sleigh.

"...Hmm, is it time to get up, Rapunzel?" Eugene mumbled in his sleep.

"Eugene, wake up!" Kristoff shouted, but the ex-thief did not budge. Pascal walked onto his shoulder and stuck his tongue out into Eugene's ear.

"Ah! Seriously! Pascal, you know how much I hate that!" Rubbing his ear, he looked around. "Wait... why are we back at the trolls' place? Weren't we just at the castle? Where's Rapunzel?"

"Come on, I'll explain." Kristoff and Eugene walked side by side towards everyone else.

At the castle Kapre was pacing, an internal war going on in his head. "What's going on with me? Why can't I feel love?!"

"Maybe it's because you haven't had a warm hug in a while!" said a voice. "You look kinda mad! By the way, have you seen Elsa? You know, blonde, big blue eyes, has ice powers."

"What do you know of Elsa? And... Who are you?"

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

**Yes Olaf is back! And so are Elsa's powers! Feels good to say that, I really didn't want to cut Olaf from a majority of my story but from now on he will play an important part you'll see! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 15

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

"What are you doing here?" Kapre asked, annoyed by Olaf's sudden appearance.

"I live here, silly! Okay, my turn! What are YOU doing here?"

"I own this castle!"

Olaf laughed and waved his stick arm. "Oh, you! See, this castle belongs to Elsa."

"Don't say that name!"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't like hearing it."

"Why?"

"It hurts me deep inside."

"Why?"

"I don't know…? Because it does!"

"Why?"

"Stop saying why! I don't know!"

"Wow, you sure are a grumpy gumdrop, aren't you? When's the last time you had a hug?" Olaf sat next to Kapre.

"What are you...? Oh, whatever, look, I don't remember."

"Sure you do! Everyone remembers a nice warm hug! You gotta think of someone that at least makes you feel happy, right?"

"Well... when Elsa and I—" Kapre gripped his chest. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Making me say things to make my chest hurt!"

"I'm sorry! It only seems to happen when you or I mention Els... that name. Do you like her or something? Because I heard she's fallen for a guy already."

"She has?"

"Yeah! He's not the brightest... or maybe he his... he can make flames from his hand! It's so cool! I know why Elsa danced with him at the ball."

"What was his name?"

"Hmm, let me focus for a second..." Olaf sat there for ten minutes, thinking, and with each passing second Kapre grew more impatient.

"Have you thought enough yet?!"

Olaf reached up and slapped the man. "Stop it, Kapre! Trying to focus here." He sat there thinking more and more and Kapre was getting more and more angry. "Nope, name slipped my mind! Can you remember, Kapre? Wait... Kapre? Is that you?" Olaf leaned in for a better look.

"That's not my name anymore."

"But it IS you! You're the one who danced with Elsa!" Olaf gasped in excitement.

Kapre's memories suddenly kicked in and he could remember everything as clear as a crystal, which made him grip his chest again in pain.

"What happened to you? It looks like you slipped in paint! Or you saw a ghost and the colors all left your body!" Olaf laughed out loud, Kapre still holding his chest. "You don't look too good! And you're cold! Heat yourself up!"

"I can't. I don't have those useless fire powers anymore; I gave them to Anna." More memories started flowing into his head. His chest felt like it was imploding.

"Anna has powers? That's awesome! Maybe I can be her sidekick! Wait, no, she's got fire powers; how about I just be my own hero and lend a helping hand! I can ride Sven into battle with Kristoff as my sidekick and we'll fight all the bad guys and whoever did this to you!"

"Why would any of you want to help me?"

"Because I know deep down in my... snow that all of us care about you, and I know for sure that Elsa still loves you."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm a love expert! And Elsa made me; we share a special connection! I don't quite get it myself, but the key to controlling Elsa's power is love, and since I was made from her love, I know who and what she loves... brain freeze!" Olaf ran in circles, yelling and holding his head. "Oh, yeah, I don't have a brain." He laughed and sat down again. "Do you understand now?" Olaf asked, but Kapre was deep in thought.

'She does love me! She meant every word! She did come to save me! She does want me back!'

"Aaaah!" The pain was getting stronger and forcing him to forget.

"No! I won't forget! I refuse!" He ran to the centre of the room. "I love Elsa!"

"Yay! Love all around!" Olaf grabbed snow from his flurry and threw it up in the air. "Hey, you aren't in pain anymore!"

Kapre just stood there, motionless. "Um, hello?" Olaf walked over to him. "Wake up! You can't sleep there; it'll hurt your feet!" He tried pushing him, but it didn't work. "Fine. If you wanna sleep here, then I shall too." Olaf lay down but got up again. For some reason he felt he had to do this, so he wrapped his arms around Kapre, hugging him. "A nice warm hug will make everything feel better... sleep well, buddy." Olaf lay down again. "I can't wait until Elsa and Anna come home again." The snowman drifted to sleep. Kapre wasn't moving still, due to an internal struggle for control.

Kapre was wandering in his mind, all his memories placed all over the place. "That day, which was some time ago..." he said, referring to the day he first activated his fire powers.

"Yes, it was." Durion was there in front of him.

"Father? What did you do to me?! I demand to know!"

"You naive child, stop calling me father!"

"What..."

"I'm not your father!" Durion reached into Kapre's memories and pulled out a little light. He threw it at Kapre, hitting him in the head.

A memory started to play; a winter's night, extremely cold. The smell of smoke filled the air; in ashes laid a newborn, screaming into the silence. A man dark and grey picked up the child and took him away.

"You... Found me?"

"Yes. Your mother had the ability of fire, but never could control it properly until she fell in love with a man; a man I sent to retrieve her. Just like everyone else I sent out, he, too, did not return, so I went myself."

"What did you do?! Where are my real parents?!"

"I used a spell to make your mother lose control of her powers and without realizing it, she, too, was overcome by her power. While holding each other, your parents died in flames that night."

Kapre dropped to his knees. "No one knew, not even your father, that your mother was pregnant. Like all the other powers, the only other way to obtain them is inheritance by birth passed down by blood. You, Kapre, were born in the ashes of your parents, like a Phoenix if you will."

"Then you stole me?"

"Who else was going to raise you? I saved you boy! Out in that cold, you would have died!"

"I would've rather died then be used by you! You didn't save me! You just prolonged my death until it was relevant to you!" Kapre reached forward and punched Durion over and over again. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!"

"You forget, boy, the crystal in your chest gives me control!" Each of Kapre's memories started turning into dust.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!"

Each memory faded, and then Kapre just stopped. "Who am I?" He mumbled.

Durion walked to Kapre and placed his hand on his head, his entire body turning pitch black. "You're nothing." Durion disappeared.

Not long after, Olaf appeared in Kapre's mind. "Here you go, buddy, a fighting chance." Olaf lifted a memory out of the dust and placed it onto Kapre and then vanished. Kapre got his original colour back on one half of his body.

"Hans, we refuse to join forces with you and that witch! Not only did she nearly kill Prince Eugene, but she kept Rapunzel from us for her entire childhood! Now get out of my kingdom! You're both banished!" The Queen of Corona was yelling in temper, her husband trying to calm her down.

"There's no need to shout like that, I'd say you're overreacting," Hans said smoothly, crossing his arms.

"Overreacting?! I'll show you overreacting!" She jumped for Hans's neck. The king held onto his wife.

"Honey, please calm down! We need to act civil about this!"

Gothel just shrugged. "Rapunzel is so much like her mother, always opening her mouth and talking nonsense, then leaping in head first without thinking."

"Don't talk about my daughter like that, you disgusting witch!"

"Your words flatter me. Now, last offer: do you surrender your kingdom, or do we take it by force?"

"We've learned from our past mistakes! We can defend ourselves!"

"I take it your answer is no?"

"What was your first clue, you sadistic, smelly pig!"

"Well, okay, then." Hans drew his sword and Gothel shot a blast at the queen, which she barely managed to dodge.

"Bring me a frying pan at once!" the queen shouted and a guard ran off to get one while the rest fought off Hans and Gothel.

"That's your big plan? A frying pan?"

"No, this is!" The queen slammed her hand on a hidden switch and the back wall opened. "Let me introduce Marshmallow 2! A gift from Queen Elsa!" A giant snow man walked into the room. "Marshmallow 2, remove these two by any means necessary!" Marshmallow 2 charged towards them.

"Not this thing again!" Hans jumped out of the way. "It's gonna take more than a pile of snow to beat us."

"I know. Okay, boys, get them!" The queen opened a door and the pub thugs from the Snuggly Duckling appeared and attacked.

"I finally get to try out my new hook!" Hook Hand shouted.

"Not these guys again!" Gothel ducked from the hook.

"Hey toots! Remember me?" Making a smooching face, Shorty launched an arrow at Gothel, but it completely missed. "Why... why are there two of you?" He fell over, drunk.

"Useless." Gothel continued to fight the men.

"Get out of the way!" Vladimir shouted, then charges at the two of them, but Marshmallow 2 did not move and he collided with him, showering snow everywhere. "Sorry..."

Marshmallow 2 started to collect himself; Gothel and Hans stood, wiping the snow off themselves. "I've had enough with your trickery and childish antics! Men, attack!" Hans's men ran in and attacked the pub thugs. One by one they fell.

They were all tied up, the pub things and the royal guards. Including the king and queen. They pushed Marshmallow 2 back into the wall and shut it.

"It seems we have won, and this kingdom is finally ours." Hans sat at the throne.

"You won't get away with this," the queen said, struggling to get free.

"You know, I've heard words like that before, but this time I'm definitely sure of my answer." He got close to her face. "I already have." Hans laughed, and then sat back down and Gothel sat at the throne next to his.

"Guards, throw these worthless servants in the dungeon until we require their services." Gothel waved her hand, and the guards did just that. "I think I'm going to like it here."

In the dungeon, the queen walked to the window. "You guys there?" She whispered, and two large, hulking figures appeared. "Good. We require your services."

"Anything you want, your Majesty," one of them said sarcastically.

"I need you and your brother to get rid of Hans and Gothel; they've taken over the throne," the queen said, ignoring the sarcasm.

"You mean the old woman that tricked us and smacked me and my brother over the head? I thought she bit the dust."

"Well, she's back. All right, this sounds improper and unladylike of me to say, but you two like revenge, right? Well, there she is. Go get her and we will clear all your charges and give you a nice pile of gold."

The Stabbington brothers smiled at each other. "That's what we do best." They walked off and out of the dungeons, bumping fists and grinning like the two 'troublemakers' they were.

**I love the pub thugs they're awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 16

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Rapunzel blinked her eyes, awake, recognising the cave she had been in once before. "Great, back here again."

"Surya! You're awake!" Durion ran over. "How are you feeling?" He handed her a glass of water.

"My name's not—" She paused and thought for a second. "I'm fine, actually, thanks." She took the glass.

"Good! How did you manage to escape the heavens?"

Rapunzel had been told the story of the siblings by Anna, but she never was much of a listener. "Oh, um, yeah, I just... took possession of Rapunzel's body as she's the host of my powers?"

Durion eyed her but smiled. "I see! I was doing that to Kapre as well! His mind struggled, but now he's just an empty shell, so I don't need him. Now Hans, he's claimed 5 kingdoms in my name! He's MUCH more useful! Anyways, enough about me; look, Surya, about what I did so long ago, I'd like to say I feel bad, but we both know I'd be lying. I do know I went against father's will, betrayed your trust, and killed our brothers, and for that I am sorry." He bowed then kissed her hand.

'So Kapre isn't himself! I've got to get out of here and get to Elsa.' "Thanks... Look, I've been locked up for quite some time, could I perhaps go get some fresh air?"

"Okay, I'll come with you!"

"No, it's quite all right."

"But we have so much to catch up on!"

"And we will, but I need just some time to myself, okay?"

"You're not planning on running again, are you?!" Durion walked towards Rapunzel.

"No! I'm just gonna take a quick walk outside."

"Fine, but you'd better be quick."

Rapunzel regrettably walked to Durion and hugged him, to give him false hope of her return. As soon as she was out, she ran fast as she could.

Durion knew she'd run. He still thought Rapunzel was his sister, but also thought she ran because she was scared of him because of the past. Rapunzel ran and ran, but came to a sudden stop.

"Water?" She realised suddenly that they were on an island. "No... I need to get back!" In a flash, she was back in the cave. "Wh-what?"

"Have a nice jog? You look out of breath, dear sister; I could have sworn you said you weren't going to run?"

Rapunzel started shaking. "No, uh, no! I was just interested in something I saw, so I went to check it out quickly." She laughed nervously.

Durion forced her to sit in a chair, and then locked her in place. "You never could lie, sister, but it's okay, I understand! I mean, what with the way I acted back then, I don't blame you for being scared. But please know that I'm not going to kill you." Durion opened his shirt, revealing his chest. "I can just cipher your powers from you continuously." He attached a cord from the chair Rapunzel sat in into himself, and power started transferring through the cord into Durion. He held large blue and red crystals.

"See these? I used Elsa's and Kapre's DNA to make superior crystals! They will in fact damage me constantly, but! With you constantly feeding me life power and with my death powers I already, have I'll heal instantly." Durion stuck them into the top of his arms. He growled in pain as the crystals sent vibrant red and blue veins down each arm. One hand froze, and the other caught fire. "Once I harness these abilities, I'll make this world mine!"

'I'd really like to go home right now,' Rapunzel thought, struggling in her chair.

Late at night, Elsa sat in front of a fire. Knowing that the next day she had to fight the man she loved, she couldn't sleep. "Something on your mind, your grace?" Grand Pabbie walked over to Elsa.

"I just... don't think I can face him, to hurt him. I..."

Grand Pabbie sat next to her. "Look at me, Elsa." He took her hand. She winced as pain shot through it.

"I see. Elsa, why didn't you tell anyone about this? The touch of death would've killed you by sunrise!" He revealed the cut that Durion had given her; it had spread up her arm. "You also stuck an element crystal in your arm, didn't you?"

Elsa looked away. "I had to; he was so strong and I had to protect everyone, but... all I did was let everyone down—I don't deserve to be queen."

Grand Pabbie pulled out a bag, and then a vial, throwing in many strange ingredients before shattering a life crystal, throwing its shards in it.

"Now this will keep it at bay for maybe a year at most, but afterwards, you will need Rapunzel to use her powers to heal your arm once a year, or if you manage to get Durion to remove the touch of death, that should work too." He poured the mixture on Elsa's cut, and it healed up nicely. "Now, drink the last of it; it'll prevent the touch of death from spreading throughout your entire body."

She was hesitant about drinking, it because it smelt like Rapunzel herself, but decided to do so anyway.

"Elsa, you've done your parents proud." Grand Pabbie gave a small smile.

Elsa put the vial down. "I've been a terrible queen; I've let that mad man force me out of my own kingdom."

"No, Elsa. You protected everyone that day; you drove Durion away from the kingdom."

"Now Kapre has it."

"And so he should."

Elsa looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he will be king someday. There was a reason he let you and Anna escape; that crystal is messing him up, and I wouldn't be surprised if his memories would be totally wiped by now, but that doesn't mean you can't save him! His feelings still remain, Elsa. Have faith in yourself and believe that you can do anything. Only then will you find an answer to saving his life."

Elsa stood up, standing in front of the fire. "Thank you. Good night, Grand Pabbie." She still couldn't sleep, but she was filled with motivation.

Early the next morning, standing at the edge of the town, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Eugene observed the kingdom.

"What's with the dark clouds? And the weather? It's only raining around our castle!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's because of Kapre, Anna; his power is unnatural, which is causing a disturbance," Elsa explained.

"Okay, thanks. Kristoff, you and Eugene cause a distraction, then run for it while Elsa and I fly to the castle," said Anna.

"You want to use us as bait?!" Kristoff shouted.

"No! Well… sort of, just distract the men, then climb onto Sven and run as fast as you can!" Anna said quickly.

"Um, Anna, I don't think we should fly there." Elsa turned her ice dress back into a normal dress. "We should use stealth; if the men see us flying there, they'll follow us instead."

"Hmm… okay! Like spies!" Anna said, all excited now.

"Yes, okay, like spies. Okay, good luck guys," Elsa said, almost giving into the desire to roll her eyes.

Anna kissed Kristoff. "Be safe."

"You too." Then they went their separate ways.

Eugene walked up to two of the guards. "Hello, my good men!" He placed an arm around one of the guards' shoulders. "Listen, I was wondering, how does one become such a 'fancy' guard?"

"Enough with your insolence!"

"All right, all right, who do you guys work for?"

"We serve Lord Durion!"

"Lord Doughnut, of course, so where do I—?"

"You've insulted our lord! Arrest him."

"Sign up... uh-oh." Two guards approached him. Eugene knocked one out, ducked, then did the same thing to the other. "Oh, yeah! I can feel the adrenaline, baby! Bring it on!" All the guards ran at him. "I didn't say all at once!" Running the opposite way, Eugene jumped a rope. At the end of this stretchy rope were Kristoff and Sven, pulling a chunk of ice. "Now!" Eugene yelled. They let go of the rope and the ice block came flying at the guards.

"Aaaah!" The guards screamed and were knocked out cold—literally.

"Woohoo! Man, what a rush!" Eugene exclaimed, high-fiving Kristoff.

"You did great! Getting those guards to follow you! And Lord Doughnut? What a crack up!"

"Ah, come on! It was your idea, the whole ice thing! Pretty good, I must say."

More guards started chasing them.

"We should probably... go," Eugene said, stating the quite obvious. They climbed up on Sven.

"Run, Sven!" Kristoff shouted.

The guards got on horses and took off after them.

"They're gone!" Anna whispered to Elsa. They had been watching the encounter with barely held in giggles.

"Just wait." Elsa made an ice mirror at each corner to look around. "Darn, some of the lookout guards stayed."

Anna smiled and picked up a pebble. "Watch this." Anna laid it out on her palm. Putting fire power into her pointer finger, she flicked it at the guard, directly hitting him in the forehead.

"Anna! Did you just kill him?"

"No! I didn't put that much power into it..." 'I hope.'

A child playing in his backyard spotted Elsa and Anna climbing his fence. "Daddy, look! It's Queen Elsa!"

The father ran to him. "My queen! It's so good to see you!"

"Thank you, but my apologies, I'm quite busy at the moment."

"I understand. My son was knocked over by a guard not too long ago; an old man helped him, but almost got accused of treason. My queen, who are these mysterious and rude intruders?"

"Do not worry; Princess Anna and I are dealing with them at the moment. Please tell the other citizens remain in your homes until it is safe to come out. I promise all will be well soon."

"Of course, your Majesty." He bowed and so did the child.

Elsa and Anna continued on their way towards the castle. Upon arriving, they heard someone yelling.

"Wake up! You're being all creepy, just staring like that!" The girls opened the doors.

"Anna! Elsa!" came the voice of Olaf, who they spotted just then.

"Olaf, you're back!" Anna ran to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm back! Where did I go?"

Elsa just stared at Kapre; he was emotionless and the crystal in his chest was glowing. 'I must take that out.' She walked a little closer.

"Kapre? It's me, Elsa." She reached for him and he instantly turned  
towards, her pushing her. She flew backwards, hitting the wall. "Ah!" She fell to the ground.

"Hey! Why did you push Elsa?" Anna's hands lit up, and she started running at him.

"Stay away..." He grabbed her flaming hands.

'What?!' His grip was tight. "Let... me... go!" Anna twisted on the spot before Kapre released her, throwing her towards her sister. The two collided together. "Ow." Anna got up, then helped Elsa up.

"Kapre, what's wrong with you?!"

"Stay away."

"We're trying to help you!"

"Stay AWAY!"

Elsa froze him on the spot and Anna ran at him again.

"I said, STAY AWAY from me!" Kapre's power pushed Elsa and Anna away.

Olaf walked up to the girls. "There's something you might wanna know about Mr. Grumpy over there."

The sisters stood up. "Like what?"

"Well, he was like yelling at himself and stuff, then he asked who he was. I guess he's had too many knocked to the old chrome dome, if you get what I mean."

"The crystal!" Elsa was staring at it.

"What about it?" Anna looked at it too.

"Grand Pabbie told me that it has complete control over him, wiping his memories, and that we must remove it at all costs."

"Okay, Elsa, you freeze him again, but this time, try and hold him still just long enough for me to remove the crystal."

"Okay."

"What do I do?" Olaf asked.

"Just stay here, Olaf."

"Okay, I mean I did help already, so..."

Anna gave him a questioning look before running at Kapre.

"Leave me alone!"  
Elsa dodged a punch, and then froze his arms and legs again. "Nobody wants to be alone! Now, Anna!"

The Arendellian princess ran to Kapre. She gripped the crystal and pulled on it, and then suddenly, she got a glimpse of Kapre's mind, seeing his consciousness, half surrounded in darkness, half alive.

"Elsa! His memories are gone! And there's not much time until his consciousness is gone, too!"

"Anna, quickly, pull out the crystal!"

Just as it started budging, his arm broke free. "...A-Anna," he whispered in her mind. "Please... get away, I don't want to hurt you or Elsa. I'm almost gone; I won't last much longer... please, tell Elsa that I'm sorry, for everything, and tell her that—" The thought was interrupted as his body landed a fist on Anna's stomach.

"Anna!" Elsa refroze his arm, and then took Anna away from him. She laid her sister down. "Look after her," she said to Olaf, who was at Anna's side.

"Elsa, I have to help you!" Anna gripped her stomach.

"Anna, you're hurt, please stop moving." Olaf held Anna as Elsa lunged at the same crystal, grabbing it. Then, like Anna she was pulled into his mind. It was strange in there, with sorts all sorts of different colors mixed together like sheep's wool. And it would have been brighter—but it was nearly pitch black. Elsa could physically move around inside his head, but she couldn't hear anything.

"Kapre?!" She noticed him kneeling on the ground in a horribly dark area.

"Elsa..." He raised his head.

She got on her knees and embraced him in a hug. "Why is Durion doing this to you?"

"He's just using me... he's not even my real father, but I can't remember why..." His chest started hurting him again.

"Kapre, we need to get this crystal out! Before... before you're gone."

"Elsa, it's too late for me..." He lightly ran his hand over her cheek.

"You know, now I can't remember anything except you... and how you make me feel. Each memory with you that I treasure is fading, and that's what's hurting the most." His chest was getting worse.

Tears started running down Elsa's face. "Fight it, Kapre! Don't let him take you!"

"Elsa, it's okay..." His eyes began to go white and the darkness had almost taken his entire mind. "Elsa... I... Elsa, I love... I..."

She leaned forward and kissed him, shutting her eyes tightly. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. The darkness was completely covering him.

"Kapre?" He was motionless, falling forward onto her shoulder. "Kapre?!" she shouted, shaking him, but still, there was no reaction. She was pushed out of his mind, and his body in reality fell. Elsa held him close and ice began to spread until the floor was completely frozen. Anna, despite her pain ran, to Elsa. She inspected Kapre's pulse and gasped to feel nothing—absolutely nothing but his very cold skin.

"He's gone..." Elsa reached into his chest, and with strength and temper, she managed to pull out the crystal from his lifeless body.

"Durion will pay for this." The crystal dropped to such a low temperature that it shattered in Elsa's hand. "Anna, let's go save Rapunzel. We need her."


	17. Chapter 17

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 17

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Elsa had retrieved horses with a carriage to carry Kapre's body and many supplies. She and Anna made their way to the fjord to meet up with Kristoff and Eugene.

"There they are!" Kristoff ran forward and hugged Anna. "I was so worried!" Anna returned the hug but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" He looked over to the carriage and saw Kapre's lifeless body. His eyes widened and he felt horror fill him like lava on wood. "Oh..."

"Kapre is dead. His skin is becoming like stone... we have to save Rapunzel before his condition is irreversible." Elsa began loading up a ship, but Eugene stopped her. "Elsa, I can see your intentions are good and all, but I'm not sure if Rapunzel is capable of bringing him back..."

"She brought you back!"

"Yes, she did, but that was just pure luck; Rapunzel has no idea how she did it."

"If it happened once it can happen again. We have to try! We have to..." Elsa collapsed into Kristoff and Anna's arms, barely stopping herself from sobbing.

"I didn't say I wasn't agreeing to your plan, Elsa, so let's fill up this ship and go save my wife!" Eugene finished resolutely. All four of them packed the ship and placed Kapre in his own room. Anna approached her sister.

"Um, Elsa? Did you even tell your advisors you were going away from the kingdom?"

"I left a note and I left Olaf in charge."

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding! I left a note and I brought Olaf with us. He hasn't left Kapre's side since we left."

"He's probably just as worried as you are."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. In the castle Olaf said he already helped Kapre; I don't know what he meant by that."

"Olaf!" Elsa called out to the snowman.

"Yes?" He waddled up to her.

"Earlier you told Anna you helped Kapre; what did you mean?"

Olaf laughed. "It's a secret." He winked, and then went back to Kapre.

"A secret? Since when does Olaf keep secrets?"

"I don't know... maybe when he finally came back he became different, or he's reacting to your change in emotions, Elsa."

"Maybe..." Elsa started wandering around the ship, plenty on her mind to think about. Anna visited the bridge. Both Eugene and Kristoff were commanding the ship.

"You know, right now Max would be shaking all over the place," Eugene noted, thinking about his recently… late horse.

"He didn't like water?" Kristoff asked him.

"No, he loved water, but he hated boats. The constant motion under his feet made him seasick just like Pascal. Pascal is fine at first but after an hour it really gets to him." He points to the chameleon, which was rapidly changing colours.

"Poor little guy. Sven is use to ships and being around water."

"I guess your job is helpful in some ways."

"Watch it."

"Okay, okay, but anyways, is it because of your 'ice mastery' that Anna is attracted to you?"

"I don't think Anna likes me because of my job, although if it weren't for my job, we wouldn't have met."

"Fair enough, so what about Anna is attractive to you?" Kristoff's face went beet red.

"Well... she's quick on her feet in almost all situations, she's always lighting up the room whether it be her personality or her smile... and when she wakes up she looks like a lion having a bad hair day!" Both boys laugh. "She even snores like a lion!"

"Hey! I do not!"

"Ahah, Anna, hey, we were just talking about you..."

"So I heard, Mr. Lion Hater."

"You know, I think you're cute, Anna."

"Yeah, I heard what you said before the lion thing; that's the only reason your pants aren't on fire right now." She kissed his cheek.

"Back up, okay, so what is it about Rapunzel that you like, Eugene?" Kristoff inquired of the ex-thief.

"What's there not to like? Everything about her is what made me propose to her; there's also the adventures we share together, and when I look into her eyes, I know that she's my future, my new dream."

"Okay, that was a pretty good answer."

"So, anyways, how long until Lord Durion's cave?" Anna asked, leaning on the steering wheel.

"Well, it's about a month, so we have to make a few stops when we get low on supplies."

"Really? That long?"

"Yep."

Elsa was at the front of the ship, staring off into the distance, thinking about how she would get her revenge. A rage had manifested deep inside her, and the more she thought about it, the more it tried to reach up to the surface. She went to turn around, but something caught her eye in the water. She leaned slightly over the edge to get a better look. The unknown creature jumped out of the water, straight at Elsa. She dodged it just in time, but now the creature was on the ship.

"What is that?!" She readied her ice sword, pointing it at the foreign being. It had a body made of stone and ice and a shark-like head with fire coming out of its mouth. Anna ran out and saw the thing.

"Whoa! Elsa, what is that?! It looks like a shark, but… weird!"

The creature then sprouted arms and legs and a tail. It shot fire-and-ice covered stones at Elsa. She raised a shield but it started to melt it.

"Shark-man with element powers?!"

"Try this, you fish freak!" Anna projected fire from her hands like a flame thrower; the ice on the creature melted and was replaced with fire.

"Hmm… I thought that would work."

Elsa shot her ice powers at it, putting out its flames, only for them to be replaced with ice. "Make up your mind already!"

The creature shot ice at Anna. She dodged the first two blasts, but the last one hit her chest. 'This feels familiar.' Anna dropped to the ground, holding her chest. Elsa, now enraged, encased the creature in a block of ice before pushing it back into the water.

"Anna, are you okay?!" Elsa ran over to her sister.

"Yeah, it just put ice in my heart, no biggie."

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's heart and extracted the ice. Once it was finished, Anna went back to normal. "Love you too," Anna said, and then stood up. "That shark thing—is it gone?"

"I froze it in a block of ice, then pushed it into the water. It has powers, so I don't think it'll be gone for long."

"Yeah, but what IS it?"

"I don't know." The creature jumped back onto the boat as did two more of them right at that moment.

"Really? We can't even deal with one, how can we deal with three?!" Anna flamed one and Elsa froze another. The third started running towards the bridge.

"Kristoff!"

"Eugene!"

Both of them shot their powers at the third; it shook rapidly, and then turned into a pile of stones.

"Hey, it worked!" Anna was jumping up and down.

"Anna, focus!" The two remaining creatures shot their powers at Elsa. She summoned an ice wall, and then shot the first one. "Anna, now!" The said princess then shot it as well, and just like the first one, it turned into a bunch of stones. The last one hesitated as Anna walked over to Elsa.

"You ready?" Anna and Elsa put their hands together and shot a fiery and icy blast, sending the creature flying far into the water as a million stones.

"We did it!" The sisters hugged.

"That's what you get for messing with the royal sisters of Arendelle…! We're so awesome." Anna smirked.

"Yes, we are."

"I heard a commotion, what's going on?" Kristoff and Olaf walked out of the bridge.

"We just kicked butt, that's what's going on!"

"You kicked butt?"

"Yeah, we did!"

"I'm not following."

"We just fought!"

"Who were you fighting?"

"Not who, what! These shark-like man things with elemental powers! They tried to kill us, but we beat them," Anna explained.

"Shark-like man things... with powers."

"Yeah!" Olaf lifted his head up to Kristoff. "They're craaazy," he whispered.

"We're telling the truth! They really were here!" Anna exclaimed indignantly, having heard the snowman's comment.

"Okay, okay, Anna I believe you. Let's go inside now. It's getting dark out," said Kristoff.

"Wha—he—bu—...fine." Anna followed Kristoff inside.

"Olaf?" Elsa knelt down to Olaf's eye level and asked gently, "What did you do to help Kapre?"

"It's a secret."

"I know... but why can't you tell me?"

"It needs to be real, silly!" Olaf walked inside.

"What?"

'Needs to be real?'

...

The Stabbington brothers were waiting just outside the palace, eyeing each guard.

"You take this side and I'll take the other. Don't mess this up, the queen promised a big payout and freedom." The other brother simply nodded then they parted ways on their mission.

The first brother went along the outer walls, slowly creeping up on an unsuspecting guard. He grabbed the guard, holding him around the neck until he was unconscious. He took the guard's weapons and armour, and then continued on. Another two guards ran at him, but he just punched one then smacked the other with the side of his sword.

He then walked through a door leading him into the castle. After walking up some stairs, he found one of the main bedrooms. Whilst investigating, he heard singing from the next room. Walking up slowly, he pulled back a curtain, revealing Hans in a bath, covered in bubbles—and Hans couldn't see him, as he had a cloth over his eyes.

"Got to get nice and clean! Scrub and scrub until I'm as pretty as a princess!" sang Hans.

The brother lifted the cloth. "Well, hello there,Princess Hans."

Hans let out a high pitched scream until he was smacked on the head, knocking him unconscious. "What a fairy." The hulking man wrapped Hans in a bunch of towels then tied him up. He walked downstairs to the main room and saw that Gothel was reading a book.

"This is so boring! Don't these people have any good reading material?"

He smacked Gothel knocking her off her chair. "We meet again, witch."

"You again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time, or do I have to bonk you on the head a few more times before it sinks in?"

The brother promptly hit her on the head. "Let that sink in".

Gothel awoke to a giant pile of snow and an unconscious Hans.

"Where am I?"

"I'll give you a clue. Hey, Marshmallow 2, I got you two new play toys." The brothers closed the big doors and Marshmallow 2 stood, looking directly at Gothel.

"You! You hurt me!" it shouted in a deep, booming voice.

"No, I didn't...! Well, maybe a little, what are you gonna do about it, tough guy?!"

He roared, sending shivers down Gothel's spine.

"Stay away, you pile of snowballs! No!" she cried.

Marshmallow 2 then began to 'play' with Gothel and Hans.

**Sorry for the long wait! I've started a story on fiction press; it's a horror story so not for the weak minded. Anyways leave me reviews! they fuel a story so i would appreciate some :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Frozen x Tangled chapter 18

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

"Are we almost there yet? I'm freezing over here!"

Eugene shook like a leaf, while Anna and Kristoff cuddled under a blanket. The group of them leaned against Sven, with Pascal wrapped up in his fur, and using Anna's 'borrowed' fire powers to keep warm. Elsa was unsurprisingly unaffected by the cold.

"By sunset we should reach Kasington; we'll restock our supplies, tend to our ship's damage, and stay at their local inn until we're ready to set sail once again," Elsa explained as she stood at the bow of the ship, watching the water.

"Good! I hope we make it there before it rains; it would be terrible to be stuck out in a storm! Especially with how cold it already is. Why do we have to travel during winter?" Eugene muttered, rubbing his arms to generate heat.

"You know, we do have more blankets if you need one." Anna held out a spare blanket towards him. Eugene eyed the material suspiciously.

"A-are y-y-you... sure?"

"Of course! Wouldn't want you to get sick, now would we?"

"Th-thanks, Anna." Eugene wrapped himself up. 'Even after all this time, I...' He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old coin and started rubbing his thumb over it, feeling the letters scratched into the coin. '...I still don't understand kindness.'

At Kasington, their boat finally made port. Two guards greeted them. "Halt! State your name and business here."

Elsa walked forward. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This here is my sister, Princess Anna, and her fiancé, Kristoff."

"…And I am the prince of Corona." Eugene announced, after a long pause during which he'd expected Elsa to announce him.

"Ah yes, Queen Elsa and her kin. We were expecting you! Please follow us."

"You were... expecting us?" Elsa uttered, uncertainty lacing her demeanor and usually regal tone. 'We only came here for supplies—how did they know we were coming?'

"Your majesties, our king will explain everything. You have nothing to fear, please follow us." The group made to follow the two guards, but Kristoff stopped Anna. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Anna, don't these guards seem... odd to you?"

"Well... their smile is creepy, but at least they're not threatening us? Right?" Though unsatisfied by her answer, the pair continued to trail behind the guards and their friends.

Though everything in the town seemed normal, everyone was working; there was no violence and not even a single argument.

"I see your town is very well-behaved and full of hard workers," Elsa noted, walking next to one of the guards.

"Yes, it's all for the good of the town."

"But... even the children are working?"

"Everything we do is for the good of the town." Neither the guard's smile nor his walking pace faltered. Elsa was a little suspicious, but continued walking. They stopped at a small pub. It was quiet. All the customers were sitting in silence.

"Well, this place looks...happy," Eugene commented as he sat at a table with Kristoff.

"You don't say."

"Yeah, and to make it weirder, the name of the bar is the Chitter Chatter."

"How do you know that?"

"I—uh it—it was on a sign out the front."

"Oh, okay."

Elsa and Anna sat at the same table bringing over drinks. "So why did we stop here?" asked the latter.

"The king will be here soon." Having said this, one of the guards walked outside.

"Elsa, shouldn't we be getting supplies and leaving already? We have to save Rapunzel."

"I know, Eugene, but—"

"Um, could you... could you call me Flynn while we're here?"

"Sure, but why?"

"No reason." Eugene looked away and sipped his drink. An awkward silence ascended.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"What?! No! Everything's fine. I am most certainly not hiding anything."

"You're lying."

"Oh, look! Food! I'm gonna go order something!" Eugene jumped up from his seat and walked away quickly.

Anna turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, would you go talk to him?"

"Yeah, all right, I need to get carrots for Sven, anyway." As Kristoff left, Anna sipped her drink.

"This punch is really tasty! You have to try it!"

Elsa was stared out of the window, her bright blue eyes glazed over.

"Err… Elsa?" Anna didn't need to see the sorrow in her eyes to tell that her sister was in pain. It was all too clear when tiny crystals began to form as her drink solidified. "Elsa, I know what you're going through... I promise we will save both Rapunzel and Kapre. So, please cheer up."

"I miss him, Anna." Elsa rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "He apologised and proved his feelings were real, and I still pulled away from him; I made him leave. It's entirely my fault!"

Anna gave her older sister a sympathetic look. "Elsa, he left because he knew if he stayed, you would end up hurt."

"…But he'd still be alive if I'd just accepted his apology and showed him that I loved him."

"I'm sure he knew you loved him. We can't change what has already happened and there is no use dwelling on it either. We have to focus on saving our cousin and your boyfriend!"

Elsa blushed a little. "He's not my boyfriend…."

"Oh, yeah? Then what is he? You say you love him and he loves you… soooo?"

"I guess he is my boyfriend." Elsa wiped her eyes and smiled slightly.

Anna started giggling and jumping up and down in her seat. "Elsa's got a boyfriend! Elsa's got a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you!"

"Calm down, Anna! We have to save him first."

"We will, don't worry! I'll make darn sure of it!"

"Could I get a dozen carrots, please?" Kristoff requested, as he sat himself down next to Eugene.

"Did you know that they serve snails here? Isn't that cool! People actually eat that stuff," Eugene remarked as he read over the menu, suspiciously enthusiastic.

"Well, snails are a common delicacy in some places. Anyways, you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Why? Is it too hard for you to understand?"

"Now you're just being childish."

"You are!"

"Wha—really? Are you seriously doing this right now?"

"Look, Kristoff, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?!"

"Come on, we're friends! We're even going to be family soon, so know that you can trust me."

"Well…." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "All right. It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that…." Eugene looked around the room before leaning in close to Kristoff. "I may have some history here…."

"Oh, so that's why you don't want to be called—"

"Eugene?" A younger man walked into the room.

Eugene turned his head to the man. "Dang it..."

"I thought it was you! I haven't seen you in fifteen years!" The room stayed silent, all eyes on the mysterious newcomer. "Don't you remember? It's me! Patrick!"

"Sorry, man, you must have the wrong guy; his name is Flynn, not Eugene." Kristoff replied, trying to defend Eugene.

"Really? Eugene, you call yourself Flynn now? Even I can remember that old story."

"Story?"

"Yes, 'The Tales of Flynnigan Ryder'. Eugene here would read it to me and all the other kids at the orphanage back in the day!" Kristoff and the girls sat there, dumbfounded.

"Fine! All right, it's me, Eugene."

"Ha! I knew it! How have you been, my good man? What's that on your shoulder? A frog?"

"He's a chameleon named Pascal, and as for me it's been the same ol' stuff… What about you?"

"I'm doing fine now. It wasn't the best time growing up in that orphanage… I mean, you got out just in time!"

"What do you mean?"

"Bad things happened when you left, Eugene... much worse than what they were before you left... but that's all behind us now! I do what's best for the town nowadays!" The repetition of that particular sentence by various people of the town made the group feel uneasy.

"Okay then, look, we've had a long day and they said the king would be here and he hasn't showed up!"

"That's why I'm here; to deliver a message to Queen Elsa."

Elsa walked towards the man. "A message for me?"

"Why, yes! The king would like to give his most heartfelt apologies that he is unable to meet with you today. In the meantime, do feel free to check yourselves into the local inn. The king has declared that any food and drink you require will be provided and paid for, as an apology for his absence."

"Tell your king he is very kind." Elsa began to leave and the rest of the group turned to follow, but Patrick pulled Eugene back and whispered in his ear.

"I knew it was you, so I came as quick as I could; there's something wrong with this town. Stay the night, and then get out... At least, while you still can." He then left quickly. Eugene hurried to catch up to the rest of the group to relate what had been said.

The king arrived at the pub just then. "Well? Where are they?"

The guards glanced around curiously.

"They were here just a moment ago…"

"Someone must've tipped them off!"

"We must find them and convert them; they must remain here for the good of the town!"

"For the good of the town… and for Lord Durion."

"For Lord Durion," the men repeated ominously.


	19. Chapter 19

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 19

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

Nothing but the sounds of crickets could be heard in the town of Kasington; the streets were empty and there was not a single light in sight. Queen Elsa lay in her bed, far from asleep, her mind still playing the words told to everyone in the group by Eugene earlier that day….

~Italic~

"We can't stay the night." Eugene sat by the door, not bothering to unpack his bag in to prove his point.

"What do you mean? We haven't even been shopping yet and our boat is still in need of repair," Elsa replied while she began unpacking.

"We'll move on to the next town, okay? Just not this one."

"Are you saying this because you have history here, man? Because, really, it doesn't bother me, and I'm sure it doesn't bother the girls, either," Kristoff retorted from across the room in the extra comfy bed he had slumped into. It didn't look like Kristoff would take Eugene's side in this matter.

"No, that's not it! Haven't you all noticed the strange behaviour of the townspeople? How everyone acts the same? They even smell the same!"

"We have, but I still don't see this as a reason to leave." Elsa crossed her arms defensively, with her signature glare tugging at her features.

Oblivious to the Snow Queen's slowly rising anger, Eugene continued to argue. "We have to leave before the townspeople wake up!"

"What is your rush? We just got here!" mumbled Kristoff from his soft, snug bed.

"We have more important matters at hand!"

"We must look after ourselves if we stand any chance at succeeding, now stop your nonsense!" Elsa's frustration was quite clear by now. In fact, it would only have taken a single thoughtless comment for her to lose her temp—

"Well, I'm so sorry if I want to save my wife before Durion turns her into a mindless slave like Kapre!" To this comment, the room became silent and the air began to turn cold.

"Don't you DARE speak about him! Or so help me, I will freeze you into an ice block so thick it'll take a million years to thaw out!" Elsa stood up with her fists covered in frost, much like the crystalline patterns forming on the floor beneath her. Snow began to fall from the ceiling at a fast pace, waking Anna from her sleep.

"Mmmm... C-cold... Cold!" She awoke slowly, rubbing her eyes, oblivious to the apparent scene of discontent. After slowly standing and stretching, she noticed the sudden drop in temperature and turned to her sister.

"Wha—Elsa! W-What's wrong?" After observing Elsa's glare towards Eugene, however, the wrath of another angry woman was turned upon the poor man.

"What did you do?!"

"O-oka-yy Els-s-sa I'm sor-r-ry!" Eugene stuttered, feeling the full effect of the sudden snow storm.

"Elsa, please calm down!" Anna shouted over the roaring winds. She wrapped her arms around her sister and consequently, the storm began to die down. Tears streamed from the Snow Queen's eyes. Both Kristoff and Eugene were glad of the warmth returning to the frozen room.

"Oh, great, you turned Pascal into a popsicle!" Pascal was frozen solid on Eugene's shoulder, but as the room unfroze, so did he.

"What did you do, Eugene?!" Anna asked once more, anger colouring her tone. As her fury grew, small flames began to lick across her arms and shoulders, lighting her palms.

"What th—? First I freeze, now I fry? Seriously?!"

Anna gave a simply terrifying glower at Eugene. "Answer me!"

"Okay, okay! Look! I said some things that were neither warranted nor necessary. Elsa, I apologise profusely for my nasty, horrid, foul, no—REVOLTING words." Eugene bowed before the woman in question.

"You'd better be sorry, or you will regret it. Got that?!" The flames in Anna's hands grew brighter and more brilliant.

"Yes, I'm sorry! Now please don't turn me into charcoal."

Anna lowered her hand and flames. Eugene breathed a sigh of relief, muttering a small thanks.

"You must be all kinds of stupid, making the ice queen and fire princess angry."

"I get it, Kristoff."

"You're not fooling anyone. Eugene, what's wrong?" Anna asked, now gentler than before.

"Anna, honestly! Nothing is wro—"

"If you say nothing is wrong, I will burn your hair off."

Eugene backed away slowly, hastily covering his brown locks with his hands. "…You wouldn't!"

"You wanna test that theory?"

"Why can't you two be more like your cousin, you know? Less violent and more carefree."

"You're changing the subject."

"All right!" Slumping down against the wall, Eugene gave in and the others joined him there.

"As we left the pub earlier today Patrick approached me and warned me about the town… that there's something wrong with the people."

"You bring this up now?!" Anna turned her head quickly to the man.

"I didn't want to cause a ruckus…! It was a plan that backfired quickly."

"You think?"

"Shh. Stop interrupting. Anyways, the townspeople are not who I remember them to be, nor who they once were; I mean, these people made me who I am! They were always very cheerful and doing something creative... Well, at least the children were..." A wistful look came across Eugene's face.

"So they were all thieves?"

"And vain?"

"And try-hards?"

"And mouthy?"

Eugene suddenly looked rather distraught. "Okay, guys, I get it."

"And not so smart?"

"And scaredy-cats?"

"All right already! Just listen! My point is the people I grew up with did not act like this! The town, first of all, is too quiet and the children are doing work?! And by WILL? That's the weirdest part. When I was here, we never wanted to do any work—all we wanted to do was play around." Memories rushed to mind and he began to smile.

"We caused so much mischief back then... Being the eldest out of the orphans, I was, of course the leader of the group."

"Those poor children," muttered Anna and Kristoff in unison.

"Can you please stop insulting me? Do you all think so low of me? I'll admit I was a thief and a liar—and I'll even admit that I was scum, but that's still no need to go bruising my ego."

"We don't think lowly of you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Just continue with the story."

"Fine." Eugene once again pulled out the coin and ran his thumb over its cold, blunt edge. "As a child, I never knew my real family; I didn't even have a name, so the orphanage named me Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene was the name of the man who ran the orphanage, and Fitzherbert was his wife's last name before she married him.

"The man that ran the orphanage inherited the place from his late, grandfather who passed away in his sleep; the whole mansion was nearly priceless, and he just received it for free all so suddenly. He spent a couple of years living in the mansion by himself until he finally met the love of his life. Her name was Hope Fitzherbert. She was quite the looker and the kindest woman you'd ever meet; after dating for a year they got married and she moved into his mansion. But after a while the mansion was still too empty.

"They tried for a child for many years, but they were never able to have one. Struck with grief, Hope just began to give up on love, and for a time it seemed as if she would give up on everything. Determined to see the happiness his wife so desperately desired, the man set out to an orphanage to adopt a child, but unfortunately, no orphanage would allow him to adopt. On his way back home he came across a church, and on its doorstep was a basket. Inside said basket was a newborn and a letter. It read, 'Please raise this child and show him the love we couldn't.' At that very moment, the man made a life changing decision and he snatched up the basket and carried it back to his house.

"This child was given the name Eugene Fitzherbert. His adopted parents loved him as if he was their own, but before the child turned four, Hope passed away. His father now had a hole in his heart, so to try and fill this hole, he turned his mansion into an orphanage... the orphanage where Patrick and I came from.

"By the time I was thirteen, there were many other children; some much younger than me and others not so much, but I was still the eldest. We caused mischief throughout the town, depositing paint everywhere, putting rats in the bakery, but our main profession was stealing. The old man was really poor, so we wanted to change that; we stole lots of things, from food to gold and people hated us for it, but eventually they forgave us. The only person who would scold us was our old man, but no matter how bad we did, he would still feed us and shelter us and love us... until he left one day on a supply run and we received the news that he had died.

"Some new people came along and decided to buy the orphanage and its children, they had other plans in mind; they survived off the donated gold and food, and we got none; they just neglected us. Being the eldest, I vowed to look after the children as best I could, using my talents for a while until the people became bored and just left. I was ready to set out on my own adventure by this time, and Patrick had become aware of this, so he handed me a coin... this coin. It had each child's initials scratched into the coin, including my own. It was something to remember them by. I had left Patrick in charge, as he was the next oldest… and so I left Eugene Fitzherbert behind and began my new life as Flynn Ryder! The most handsome and best thief there was! Until, as you know, I ran into Rapunzel and stopped living a lie and became Eugene once again."

Eugene's audience sat in silence; Anna had teary eyes, as did Pascal. Elsa and Kristoff just sat there, a little shell-shocked, and Sven was snoring–A story without carrots, in his opinion, was not one that should be told.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Listen, Eugene, I'm sorry… for everything."

"Elsa, it's all right, really, I'm just saying that the town is not the same... when Patrick approached me, he himself said that when I left, things changed from bad to worse and that we should leave... while we still can."

Elsa considered his words for real now, weighing their options.

"Okay, we'll have a few hours' sleep and leave before sunrise, before anyone gets up."

"Thank you, Elsa."

"We were unkind towards you; it's the least I can do."

Everyone lay in bed and the lights went out. Elsa turned on her side, stopped, and turned back over.

"Eugene? You awake?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry... about today."

"As I said, it's okay."

"I promise on my life we will save Rapunzel."

"And I promise on mine that we will save Kapre."

"But you said that Rapunzel might not be able to."

"Yes, I did... but now I'm certain he can be saved. In fact, I'd gladly bet my life on it."

"Thank you, that... means a lot to me."

"Anything for family."

**Chapter 19 is here! If Eugene's childhood story is similar to any other story just know that I made this up on the spot and any copyright was not intended.**


	20. Chapter 20

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 20

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

At the crack of dawn Elsa forced herself awake and pushed back the duvet from her bed. Clearing her throat, she started giving loud commands to her sleeping friends.

"Everyone get up now! Out of bed. We need to go as soon as possible." She began packing, vigorously enough that two others opened their eyes.

"Well, I'm awake now." Eugene was up almost straight away, showing how eager he was to leave town. It was not unusual for Eugene to rise early however; living with the early rising Rapunzel had caused him to adjust his sleeping schedule.

"Uurgh, I'm up. Come on Sven, we gotta go." Kristoff got out of bed and gave Sven a gentle shake. The reindeer in question lifted his head but lowered it again, almost immediately.

"Oh come on Sven you know we have to leave early on the job so what's the difference?" Sven remained unresponsive.

"Hmmm… I know!" Kristoff rummaged around in his bag before pulling out a brightly coloured vegetable. "Do you want some breakfast?" He held a single carrot in front of Sven's nose and his eyes popped wide open. He jumped up and began nodding his head, licking his lips.

"What's the magic word?" Sven grunted and Kristoff translated.

"Please!" Sven nodded and gave Kristoff big puppy eyes.

"Good boy!" Sven bit down cheerfully, before offering the same carrot back to Kristoff. As both man and reindeer chewed happily, Elsa and Eugene turned to look at the two in confusion and mild horror.

"What?" Kristoff questioned, sharing another of his carrots with his best friend.

"That was disturbing... How long have you been insane for, Kristoff?" Eugene inquired with a single raised eyebrow.

"I'm not insane! And what do you mean? I share my carrots with Sven all the time!"

"But you just spoke for the reindeer… that's not normal!"

"Sven can't speak for himself so I help him out."

"Does Sven translate what you say to other reindeers?"

"I don't know, probably!"

"I feel conflicted that I've been relying on an insane man and his insane animal... Well it's a slight change from insane girl and insane pet." Pascal slapped Eugene across the cheek with his tiny tail, leaving a red welt.

"I'm kidding buddy!"

"Look who's talking to his pet now?"

"First of all; Pascal isn't my pet he's Rapunzel's, and secondly I don't translate for him... in fact Rapunzel can actually communicate with him!"

"Can we talk about this later, please?" Elsa had already finished packing her things as well as Anna's.

"Yeah okay, but you still need to wake Anna."

"I was afraid of that…" Since Anna had gotten fire powers, using ice powers on her was near impossible.

"Anna?" Elsa shook the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"Anna you have to wake up now."

"Elsaaaa go back to sleep..."

Elsa sat on her sister's back and rolled her eyes. "Don't make me say it."

"Elsaaaa...go...go away imtrynasleep..." Anna began snoring again.

"Anna, breakfast is ready!"

"I'm up!" Anna jumped up and knocked Elsa to the floor, but her sister was laughing much too hard to care.

"Hey... There's no breakfast?! Elsa you- you... -You cruel sister!"

"What are you gonna do? Roar at me you little lion?"

"I'm not a lion!" Anna whined and rubbed her eyes, before trying to fix her frizzy hair in vain.

"We have to get going Anna so get dressed."

"Aww but it's so early and I'm still tired!" The sleep-ridden girl complained.

"Anna."

"Fine I'm going! But you better find me some breakfast!"

They all began walking to the ship; the night was almost gone and a dim light could be seen in the distance, frost was covering the grass and trees and the sky was clear overhead; though ominous clouds could be seen rolling closer in the distance.

"Such a glorious sight." Elsa commented on the scenery.

"I agree, you know? Being in my line of business, I see this all the time and it never ceases to amaze me." Kristoff replied whilst admiring the view.

"Man it's freezing!" Eugene rubbing his arms and complaining about the chill in the air.

"Did you think winter would just disappear overnight?" Kristoff scoffed, walking along next to Sven chilling breeze having no effect on him.

"One can only hope." Eugene sighed sadly, putting another jacket on before continuing to walk.

Suddenly, in the distance, they caught sight of someone walking towards them.

"Who is it?" Anna asked, squinting her eyes.

"Whoever it is they aren't wearing armour." Elsa slowly built up her ice powers ready.

Curiously, Eugene pulled out his looking glass.

"Hey it's Patrick!"

The group briefed a sigh of relief and kept walking towards Eugene's childhood friend.

"Hey Patrick! You came to see us off?" Patrick just stood there like a statue. A chill ran down Eugene's spine.

"Uh, Patrick? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Patrick seemed emotionless.

"Okay... Well it was great seeing you again pal, I'll be sure to stop by once again." Eugene nervously muttered. The group made to move past Patrick, but he barred their way.

"Where are you going?"

"We're leaving; we're blowing this joint! Just like you told us to… Remember?"

"You can't leave... You must stay." He moved towards them slowly.

"No... Not you too." Eugene gasped in dismay, backing away from his old friend. Patrick was acting just like everyone else, a mindless zombie.

"Stay here, Eugene. It's for the good of the town."

"Elsa, freeze his feet." And she did just that. But many other people started walking out of their house, heading towards them chanting.

"Good of the town, good of the town."

"…Elsa!" The others called in rising panic.

"I know!" She conjured up a mass amount of power and froze everyone to the spot.

"Run!" Elsa shouted and they did just that.

As they reached the dock, they found the way to their boat blocked once more. Standing at the entrance of the ship a man awaited the group's arrival.

"Who are you?" Anna questioned the mysterious man who stood on their boat as if he owned it.

"Why, I am the king of Kasington."

"What have you done to the townspeople!?" Eugene shouted, his fists shaking with anger.

"Hello Eugene! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I don't know who you are but I will never forgive you for ruining these good people."

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Eugene... After all who could forget their own father?" Eugene froze, examining the man closer and observing the similarities between this man and his adoptive father. How could he not have immediately seen the resemblance? This man was a near perfect lookalike.

"You remember now? I raised you Eugene; it's only right that you should come visit your dear old father, and don't forget to bring the family! We'll have a party for your homecoming!" For a long time, Eugene stood there in slience.

"You can't be him… He died."

"You're quite right there, but I came back! A second chance and a purpose if you will!"

"If you truly are that man, then you must know that what you're doing is wrong! You're nothing like my father; you're nothing like my old man!"

"But I am him Eugene, the day I died I was on a supply run, but before I reached the markets I was robbed and killed. Then some time after, I was resurrected; no longer a simple old fool but a man with power and now I am the king! I will save these people from themselves, for the good of the town...and for lord Durion!"

"That monster brought you back!? You can't trust him! He captured my wife and-"

"I know; and he will kill her then you and I will be the same, like father like son!" The docks were suddenly filled with the townspeople, who had managed to escape the ice.

"Let these people go!" Elsa shot an ice blast at the king, but he just waved his hand and the blast bounced off him and hit the ship, exposing Kapre's room.

"What's this?" the king walked over to Kapre's body and Olaf.

"Whoa! you blew the door up!" Olaf amazed at the sudden explosion.

"What is your name snowman?" the king asked in curiosity.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers who blow things up, it never ends well." Olaf crossed his twig arms and turned his head from the king.

"Stubborn little creature, aren't you?"

"I am sometimes; like when I get asked to stand still I just can't do it! You know? And when Anna tries to mould my snow to turn me into other things- like a pony... I am not a pony!"

"…And you say you don't talk to strangers, huh? …You don't seem very bright…"

"My snow is white, that's pretty bright if you ask me!" To this comment, the king pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You irritate me." He kicked Olaf off the boat onto the port, the little snow man landing with a loud thud scattering his body parts.

"Wow, he's grumpy!"

The king walked towards Kapre's lifeless body

"This boy, who is he?"

"Stay away from him!" Elsa began to run towards the ship but the townspeople held her back.

"So you care for this boy? He seems dead to me, why haven't you buried him yet?" He touched Kapre's skin.

"He's being turned into stone... interesting." In a big flash of blue light, Elsa froze the people holding her and ran up the ship's gangplank. Anna conjured up a wall of fire stopping anymore people from getting in and the boys fought off the remaining people.

"Stop right there." The king commanded, with a ball of some unknown power aimed right for Kapre's heart just as Elsa had reached him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you see? Lord Durion is the savior of humanity! He brings loved ones back together and brings order to this chaotic world! I'm doing this because I was given a second chance, just like the second chance I can give this boy you like so much."

"What do you mean?" Elsa lowered her hands slowly at his words.

"I'm saying I can save this boy... but only if you join me." He walked towards Elsa and offered his hand.

"Join us Elsa and this boy will be yours once again! Love happens once in a lifetime, yours was taken away so unfairly and far too early but it doesn't have to stay that way!" Elsa eyed his hand and glanced over at Kapre. Her resolve wavered. She trembled and her mind raced at the implications of the king's words. The choice was not one to take lightly, and would have serious consequences… but if it meant she could have Kapre back would it be worth it?

"What about my sister? What about the others? Will they be safe?"

He placed his hand on his heart "Of course, I give you my word." He held his hand out one last time; Elsa looked down to her little sister.

"Elsa! NO!" _I'm sorry, Anna_

And with that, Elsa took his hand.

"A wise decision, my queen." Then they vanished, as did the townspeople and Kapre's lifeless body.

**Yay! 20 chapters and much more to go! :) here's a shout out to SnowQueen319 for your inspiring review and i hope to receive more reviews in the future! seriously, i like to know if I'm doing a good job :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 21

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

"How could she?!" Eugene punched the inn wall in frustration, leaving an indent of his knuckles.

"Calm down, Euge—"

"No!" the ex-thief shouted, interrupting Kristoff. "She promised she would help save my wife, and now she's just betrayed us for some guy who betrayed HER in the first place! Some sense of loyalty she has!"

"Elsa hasn't betrayed us—I'm sure she has a plan!" Anna was quite frustrated, too, but, unlike Eugene, held the hope that her sister's emotions hadn't affected her judgement.

"Oh, sure! Just run away with the bad guy without telling us? Sounds like a GREAT plan!"

"Is sarcasm really necessary, Eugene? Anna has hope that her sister has a plan and I believe so as well. It's not like Elsa to just run off without a reason, right?" said Kristoff.

"She's done it before!" exclaimed Eugene pointedly.

"No, when she ran from her coronation she had a reason!" Anna stood up instantly, defending her sister.

"Oh, yeah? And what was that? To protect you? Or to protect herself?!"

"Me... her... Both of us—I don't know, but it doesn't matter now! Elsa has a plan. I know it!" Anna stormed angrily out of the room, leaving an angry Eugene and a confused Kristoff behind her.

"You really like playing the bad guy lately," Kristoff remarked.

"So I'm the bad guy?!"

"That's not what I meant or said, and you know it."

"Then what DID you mean?"

"You've really been antagonizing both Anna and Elsa lately…," Kristoff said tentatively. Eugene sat against the wall and took a long breath while running his hand through his hair.

"I know, but I don't mean too... It's just that they're the only connection with Rapunzel I have. We have to find my wife, and everything's starting to build up on me lately, you know? I miss Rapunzel, who I hope is still alive, my entire childhood town has been turned into mindless zombies, and I just found my father again, who's literally a zombie and is also working for a psycho?! I-it's just too much for me to handle right now! Elsa wants Kapre back, now Anna wants her sister back, and now YOU want Anna to cheer up..." Eugene gave a defeated sigh. "Why is everything so complicated?"

"Because that's who we are." Kristoff patted Eugene on the back.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be like this anymore! I just want to settle down with my wife and have a couple of kids! I'm tired of being chased by the bad guys and I'm tired of running into trouble!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! Rapunzel was the only light in my life and I might lose her forever!"

"Now you need cheering up."

"You don't know what I need."

"Oh, I know exactly what you need." Kristoff grinned and walked outside.

Eugene sat there numbly as he left. "Um... okay? I'll just stay here, then…."

After about five, minutes Kristoff walked back into the room.

"Soooo, where is this thing I need?"

"Okay!" Kristoff made a beckoning gesture from behind the door. "You can come in now."

Eugene eyed the door suspiciously, waiting for this mystery person.

"Oh, wow! This room is wonderful! It's very colorful and spacious!" Olaf walked over to Eugene. "Someone tells me—not mentioning any names—that you need a big hug!" The snowman gave a bright, happy smile and held his little twig arms out, ready to receive a loving, warm hug from Eugene.

"Yeaaah... Thanks, but no thanks."

Olaf's face turned sad, and he frowned. "Oh... I, uh—I see... I'll just go now." A frosty little tear fell from one of Olaf's eyes as he ambled back to the door.

"Eugene?" Kristoff crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor

"What!? Wha—oh, fine! Olaf, come he—" Olaf had run up to Eugene and hugged him before he could even finish talking.

"Here?" Olaf giggled and hugged the man again. Eugene suddenly felt dizzy and the room was spinning.

"Elsa, she's... She's in my head?!"

"What? What do you mean?" Kristoff walked over to Eugene.

"Elsa! She's talking to me!"

"Anna, quick!" Eugene called out and the princess rushed back into the room.

"What?"

"I know what Elsa is doing and I know what to do now!"

"You do?! How?"

"Doesn't matter, but if this plan works... we should be able to save the town and both Rapunzel and Kapre!"

"That's great news…! But how?"

"It's you, Anna! So get some horses, because I know exactly where they are and what to do!"

Elsa sat at the end of a long table filled with exotic and expensive food.

"How do you like the food, my queen?"

"I'm not hungry...," Elsa muttered, using her fork to play with her peas.

"Sure you are! You must be hungry after a long day of fighting... well, myself!" The king chuckled but, Elsa just turned away.

"Is there something else you'd rather eat? I can pretty much conjure up anything you ask."

"I don't want food! Can we please just save Kapre?!"

"Such terrible manners for someone of royalty, not even appreciating the lovely food I made… But if you're that serious about saving him, then fine. We'll get right too it." He waved his hand, and in an instant, the food vanished. Then he waved his other hand and Kapre appeared on the table instead.

"Kapre!" Elsa jumped from her seat and ran over towards his face. "Yes. It's him! But he's almost completely turned to stone…." Elsa ran her thumb over his cheek. His skin was becoming gritty and cold, like stone; but worst of all, he was still unresponsive. "Fix him now!" she demanded.

"I'll get to that, but... I need a few things first."

"What else do you need besides your power?!"

"Well, that's just it, I need more."

"I can't give you more."

"Yes, you can! Death power alone cannot fix the damage done to this boy. It took all four siblings to create life on this world, didn't it? So to give life to and to fix Kapre, all four powers must be used."

"But I only have ice," Elsa replied with dismay as the meaning behind his words became clear.

"So you're already a quarter of the way! Just get me the other three and he can be saved!"

"You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't! If you bring me the powers, I can save him but if you cannot… then I suppose he will have to die."

Elsa ran straight at the king and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. She slung Kapre's lifeless body over a shoulder and attempted to run.

"You're not going anywhere, my queen!" he muttered ominously.

Just as Elsa turned to glance back, expecting to see the king's form slumped over on the ground, she saw that he was in front of her with two of his mindless minions. Using telekinetic-like abilities, he lifted Elsa into the air and the minions snatched Kapre.

"Such a fool. For your incompetence, I might just go find that darling sister of yours... we'll have such a grand time together." He licked his lips like a hungry, sinister madman.

"You touch her and I swear you'll regret ever being born!" Power was resonating deep within Elsa; it was one thing to lie and hurt her, but when someone messed with her sister, her powers would grow immensely.

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be doing anything to me, my dear."

With a flick of his wrist, Elsa was caught in a lasso of enchanted rope. Though it had tightly restrained her, it only fuelled her rage even more to the point where her hands were glowing blue with raw power. The minions placed Kapre back on the table, locking him down with chains.

"Such power... but nonetheless, escape is futile, Queen Elsa! Why not join me? Together we could even take down Lord Durion and rule over this world!"

"I'd rather finish you both," Elsa retorted with a scowl filling her entire face.

"Such a waste; all that love and power wasted on a useless orphan with no chance of survival…. Well, at least, he won't when I'm finished with HIM!"

Elsa's rage further fuelled her powers to bursting point. In a flash of blue light, the enchanted rope froze, before shattering instantly. As soon as Elsa's feet hit the ground, she began running at the man. She created a huge blast of ice magic, and the king had barely enough time to block it. By chance, however, part of the blast pierced through the king's magical shield and froze to one side of his head, completely solid.

A pained voice resonated through Elsa's brain.

"_Please, Queen Elsa… please save me!_"

"Save you? What's going on? You're the king?!"

"_I am no king, but a prisoner in my own body._"

"Did Lord Durion do this to you?"

"_Yes. He made me mad with power, and I am not the only one he influenced. There are others—but I shall explain more when you have more time. For now, I have valuable information on how to beat me and save your loved one, so please, listen carefully._"

"Okay, what must I do?"

"_Princess Anna is the key! She was born with a gift just like you, but when you struck her with your powers at a young age, the trolls had to remove ALL her memories of magic, including those of her own magic that lay dormant deep inside her. When she was unfrozen after sacrificing herself, all traces of your ice magic were eradicated from her body; the white streak in her hair vanished and her powers slowly began to return._"

"Anna has powers?"

"_Yes. She is the missing link. The four siblings were born with their own power, but one of them did not take after their father, and this is where Princess Anna comes in. That's why she is so good with magic! She is the fifth sibling!_"

"How do you know all this?"

"_Using this power, I can view memories and communicate through my mind just like you can, so I got all this information from Durion._"

"Are you sure about this?"

"_Yes! So please, Queen Elsa, you must hurry! Tell my son that we're at 'the secret cave.' Quickly, now! I'm losing contro_—" With those words, the psychic link broke and the king began to regenerate.

"Olaf, can you hear me?" Elsa exclaimed, creating a psychic link with her first live creation.

"_Loud and clear!_" came the voice of the snowman.

"Good. Deliver this message to everyone else: I did not betray them. Anna is the key to saving everyone, and tell them we're at 'The Secret Cave,' okay?"

"_Okay!_"

Elsa looked at her now glowing hands. "I think my powers have... upgraded!"

**Chapter 21 Done! I'm sure anyone that has seen the wonderful movie 'Frozen' would have taken notice of when Grand Pabbie said that he "must remove all magic...even memories of magic" so I thought I would play on those words! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 22

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved.**

**Warning: This chapter has some dark and violent scenes **

Confidence was now flowing through Elsa like a waterfall; her beloved one could be saved, and she could stop Durion once and for all.

"Get up," Elsa, as cold as ever, gave the fallen king a command.

"You think you're so powerful, don't you? You don't even know what true power is!" the king exclaimed, now fully regenerated from Elsa's previous ice blast. He pulled out a death crystal similar to the one that was embedded in Kapre before he turned to stone, but this one was much brighter. "You know what this is, don't you?"

"...A death crystal."

"That's correct, my dear."

"Don't! If you do you'll be turned to stone!"

"Only if you beat me, which you won't." The king forcefully stuck the crystal into his chest, penetrating his heart. "Not now, not ever!" His skin was rapidly changing to a dark black and his eyes began to glow a dark violet. "Lord Durion will save us all! He shall start a new era where the powerful rule while the weak perish!" His voice was even more demonic than before.

"What have you done?" Uncertainty and fear shook in Elsa's voice; this man was powerful before, but now he could very well become god-like just because of a crystal.

"What have I done? I've beaten you, that's what I've done!"

"Not yet you haven't." Elsa stood her ground and powered herself up.

"Still confident I see; we'll have to change that." With almost inhuman speed, he struck her with a sharp fist to the abdomen, causing her feet to leave the ground. She quickly formed a snowy patch in the wall, adding some cushion to the collision, but the impact was still enough to knock the wind out of her lungs. 'He's really fast.' Elsa stood up slowly.

"You have no idea," the king replied to Elsa's thought, and then lifted her up by her throat. "What are you trying to prove, Elsa? Not too long ago, you willingly abandoned your loving sister and comrades just for a second chance at love, and now that you see false hope once again, you're suddenly back on the good side?!"

"I... never... abandoned... my sister," Elsa choked out.

"No? So why did you come here, then?" He released his grip and Elsa dropped to her knees, coughing violently. "Well? I want to hear your answer." He went to walk forward to grab Elsa again, but his feet were suddenly encased in ice so solid that it was stronger than concrete.

"I came here to get you away from the others... So I don't have to hold back anymore." The room became ice instantly, and the breeze alone was enough to freeze your skin off. Elsa's eyes began to glow blue and layers of ice appeared on her hands.

"Stop it! Now!" the king shouted, trying to break free.

"This is for the people of this town and the poor old man you're possessing!" Elsa swung her icy fists as hard as she could. An uppercut was delivered to the king's jaw, smacking him so hard that he went through the roof, as did the ice concrete around his feet. After a few seconds, he came crashing down through another part of the ceiling and hit the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Elsa moved closer to inspect the man; his jaw was clearly broken and some of his teeth were missing. 'I didn't mean to hit him THAT hard.' She turned around, but stopped in her tracks when she heard laughter, and she turned back around to the king. "How..?" she began to ask, but was silenced by the king reconnecting and healing his jaw and teeth.

"It seems I've underestimated you, my queen."

In frustration, Elsa ran forward and punched him over and over, and with his feet still encased in solid ice, he was unable to avoid a single hit.

Elsa bent over, holding her knees in exhaustion; the king had regenerated after every single blow that she had dealt. "Why... why won't you... go down?" Elsa gasped between short breaths.

"Isn't it obvious?" He pointed to the crystal. "I'm simply immortal now." He reached down and punched the ice around his feet, shattering it completely. "There we go; I was starting to get cold feet." Elsa slowly stumbled backwards as the king walked towards her. "That was a very neat trick you did before—those hits actually hurt." He palmed Elsa and she hit the wall so fast she couldn't conjure snow to soften the collision like last time. Upon hitting the wall, Elsa gave a short yell in pain and spat out a little blood. "Don't go anywhere," the king commanded as he clicked his fingers. Skeletons came out of the wall, grabbing and holding Elsa in place. "We're just getting started."

A few moments later, the others had reached the hideout. They got off their horses and stood in front of a dark cave.

"What makes you think they're here?" Kristoff questioned Eugene.

"When I was still at the orphanage, this is where us kids would meet up. We called it 'The Secret Cave' until the old man found out and told us not to go here anymore."

They walked towards the entrance and a scream could be heard from inside. "That sounds like Elsa!" Anna, panicked, and ran straight for the door.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff shouted, but the princess ignored him and ran inside anyway.

"Darn it, there goes our element of surprise." Kristoff pulled out his ax.

"No, I'm pretty sure Anna will still give 'the king' quite a surprise." Eugene smiled, and then both boys followed Anna.

"Get away from my sister!" Anna shouted once they had reached an empty, caving-in cavern, and fired a cannonball sized fire blast at the king, sending him through a wall. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna ran to her sister and smashed the skeletons holding her, catching her in her arms as she fell before lowering them both to the ground.

"Anna... I shouldn't have called you here... please get away, he's too powerful." Elsa's voice was weak and her body was bruised, cut, and worn out. "Anna... just go…." Elsa closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

"Elsa..." Anna held her sister close to her chest and closed her teary eyes.

Kristoff and Eugene raised their weapons in anger and charged at the king.

"Please, you two are mere insects compared to me." With a wave of his hand, both men were turned to dust.

"Kristoff! Eugene!" Anna felt completely useless and started crying, holding Elsa tightly.

"I tried to tell her that she was weak, but she didn't listen, none of you did. And now you must pay the price." The king summoned power in his hand and walked over to the two girls on the floor.

"Elsa, please wake up... I can't do this without you... please, Elsa." A slight glow began to form in between both sisters and Elsa's wounds and bruises started disappearing.

"What are you doing? Stop that at once!" The king sent a huge mass of power blasts at the girls, but the glow they were emitting deflected them.

"Anna?" Elsa woke up and looked at her sister. "How are you doing this?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"You've always been so unpredictable and stubborn! You should've just left me and saved yourself."

"Not in a million years," Anna laughed.

Elsa stood up and walked towards the king. "I think it's about time we finished this, don't you?"

"Where did you get all that power?!" the king asked in shock, now walking backwards in fear.

"True love always prevails." Elsa reached forward and grabbed the crystal while using her other hand to make a huge ice blast.

"You can't beat me! I'm a king!"

"And I'm the Snow Queen!" Elsa hit the king with the chilling blast. The crystal came out instantly and the king flew backwards and landed on his throne.

"Elsa, that was amazing!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." Elsa helped her sister up.

"But... what about Kristoff and Eugene?" Anna began to cry again until two figures started to form out of the dust. "Kristoff?" Anna walked towards the figures—both Eugene and Kristoff were alive once again. "Kristoff!" Anna jumped into her fiancé's arms and kissed him deeply. Elsa stood back and smiled happily at her sister. Eugene walked over to the king, who now looked exactly like his old man.

"Father..." Eugene placed his hand on top of the now sane old man's hand.

"Eugene, it's so good to see you again."

"You, too." Eugene became a little teary, but smiled knowing, that his father was no longer a power-crazy lunatic that served Lord Durion.

"Elsa, Anna, please come forward." The old man spoke weakly, his power from moments before gone. Both girls and boys now stood before him. "I just wanted to apologize for my actions. I wasn't in control of my own body."

"We know, and we forgive you."

Elsa nodded to Anna's words.

"No wonder you two and Kapre were chosen to inherit these powers; your love and kindness knows no bounds." The old man coughed and hacked suddenly.

"Take it easy, father, we're gonna get you some help, okay?" Eugene knelt next to his father.

"There's no need. I've already passed on once, and those ridiculous powers were the only thing keeping me alive."

"But, father, we can—"

"No buts, Eugene. Do as you're told."

"I haven't even told you about the adventures I've been on, or the friends I've made... you haven't even met my wife yet."

"You can tell me all about it when it's your time, which better not be any time soon. Do you understand me?"

"Even with your final breath, you're still being my father... you silly old man." Eugene wiped away a lone tear from his cheek.

"Remember what I told you? You're only—"

"As old as you feel. Yeah, I remember."

"Good, and don't you forget it."

"I won't." Eugene wiped his eyes and nose and put on a brave face.

"That's my boy."

Eugene stood back with his friends as his father began to fade away. "Now, Anna, Elsa, you must know this." The girls got closer as the old man's voice was becoming quieter and quieter as he spoke. "To save Kapre, you do need all four powers, but since you cannot obtain the power of death, you must use this crystal." He pointed to the one in Elsa's hand. "The battle we had has drained it, so you must find at least three others who have been given power from Durion." The old man looked at Anna.

"You are the key to combining all four powers into this crystal. You can give and take three out of the four powers."

"So that's what happened back then at the lake! Why can't I manipulate the power of death?"

"You would've been able to, but you can't now only because Durion's power has been permanently branded to him by his father. Once the powers are combined into this crystal, only Elsa can use it to save him... Good luck, everyone." With that, the old man turned into dust and withered away with the wind.

"Who do we know that has powers from Durion?" Elsa questioned while looking at the crystal in her hand.

"I know Gothel does!" Eugene stood next to Elsa.

"Good. Then let's go to Corona!" Kristoff stood next to Eugene.

"I know just how to get there." Anna stood next to Elsa.

"How?" Elsa questioned Anna.

"When three are one, they will find their lost sibling." Anna held her hand up and closed her eyes, concentrating on her hand. Fire, ice, and life magic began to spin in her palm. "This is how we will find them."

"How do you know how to use all three powers already?"

"Well, when we were back in Arendelle, the crystal given to us by Grand Pabbie was whispering to me and told me to clear this magic barrier thingy, so I pointed the crystal at the magic barrier and the powers flowed into the crystal, and then into me. I just focused on the same feeling I had back then."

Eugene grabbed Kapre's body and slumped him over his shoulder, while Pascal sat on the other. Sven ran over to Kristoff, who grabbed him by the collar. All four of them grabbed hands and they were instantly teleported to Corona.

**Here's to Fire230 for your review :) Honestly I'm not sure if I'm making a good story due to lack of reviews and followers but none the less I will finish the story so thank you those who have left reviews and have followed my story, it's you guys that I want to finish the story for.**


	23. Chapter 23

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 23

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved**

The young royals appeared in Corona behind an old, abandoned building.

"We made it!" Elsa looked at her sister to smile, but only noticed that Anna had lost consciousness. "Anna!" The queen caught her sister before she fell and lowered her to the ground. "Anna! Are you okay?"

Anna slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "Oh, wow, that really took it out of me."

Elsa helped her stand up. "Anna, don't do anything like that again, okay?"

"Elsa, it's okay. That was my first time using so much energy; I just felt dizzy for a while."

"What if there are bad side effects for using these powers? If you get hurt, Anna, I—"

Anna hugged her sister and smiled. "Elsa, stop panicking. If something goes wrong, I know you'll save me."

Elsa returned the hug. "I can't always be there to save you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'll only cause trouble when you're around."

The sisters laughed with each other until the boys finally woke up as well. They hadn't noticed they hadn't been conscious until that point.

"We should've packed another crystal." Eugene stood up, catching Pascal as he fell off his shoulders. "Anna, I'm never traveling like that with you ever again."

"It wasn't that bad…! Was it?"

"When we traveled by crystal, I felt a little sluggish, but otherwise okay, but this..." Eugene's stomach made a loud rumbling noise. "Oh, boy." He ran to the bushes and brought up everything his stomach had held in the past 12 hours.

"Anna?" Kristoff stood up, but made the same sickening noise that Eugene had just made, and then ran beside the prince consort and joined him in emptying their stomachs. Sven stood up and took a few steps forward, but then fell over again.

"Um, maybe we should avoid using teleportation... For now." The girls turned away from the sickening sight to observe their surroundings.

The street was mainly the colour purple and there were pictures of suns practically everywhere. "This town really likes the sun." Anna was observing the paintings on the walls and ground.

"Yes, they admired the Sun Flower, because it saved their queen and princess. You could almost say they… worshipped it." Eugene had caught up to them after cleaning himself up.

"I see, but I have another question." Anna raised a finger and pointed to the gates of the castle. "How do we get past THEM?"

Surrounding the castle were not only Hans's soldiers, but snow soldiers as well, and their numbers were huge.

"We can't take them head on." Kristoff caught up, riding on Sven.

"We need a stealthy way into the castle." Eugene stood forward and adjusted his shirt. "Follow me, my dear compatriots, I shall now show you what life was like as a thief." He suddenly turned down another street and began running faster and faster.

"He runs really fast!" Kristoff rode Sven to catch up and Anna and Elsa, who also started running.

They stopped at an old home that seemed to have been abandoned for quite a while. Kristoff dismounted Sven and observed Eugene. He seemed to be attempting to move a pile of rocks.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff crossed his arms and smirked in disbelief

"I... am... moving… rocks..." Eugene lifted a largish one and threw it to the side with ease.

Anna and Elsa caught up but had to catch their breath. "Next time, we fly!" Anna made an ice cube in her hand and used her fire powers to melt it into an empty glass bottle she had found in her satchel. "Anyone thirsty?" The princess drank her share before putting the stopper on the bottle again.

"Yeah, sure." Eugene downed a mass amount of water, and then continued moving rocks.

Kristoff had a mouthful, and then Anna turned to her sister. "Here! Have some!"

"Anna, there's no need; I don't sweat, I'm too cold for that."

"You may not sweat, but you can dehydrate, so drink it." Anna forced the bottle into her sister's hand. Elsa had a few sips, but the longer she held the bottle, the more it froze ove.r "Elsa? Are you all right? You're freezing the bottle."

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... Ever since my battle with the king, I haven't been able to conceal my powers. They've gotten stronger, I know that for sure, but now it's like they're leaking out of me." Elsa stared at her hands and watched her fingers become covered in a light layer of frost. "We'll talk with Grand Pappie after this is over, see what he can do." Their attention was drawn back to Eugene moving rocks; he was trying to lift the last one by himself.

"You know... this was usually a lot easier with... three people!"

Kristoff ran over to help lift the rock and easily tossed it away. "It pays to work with heavy blocks of ice." He showed his biceps to Anna and winked.

"My big strong man." Anna lightly grabbed the bicep and kissed her fiancé and giggling.

"Yeah, okay, enough of that, ice boy, let's get going already. The castle is just through this passage." Eugene took the lead, leaving the rest behind.

"Whoa, when that guy's in a rush, he can be very bossy!" Anna commented.

They followed Eugene through the passage, but eventually it got too dark to see. "Anna? Could you perhaps give us some light?" Kristoff asked.

Anna clicked her fingers and a small light ignited on her index finger. "There we go!" She waved her finger around, playing with the flame until Eugene ran over and put it out with a cloth.

"Anna! Not a good idea! There could be natural gas storages throughout this passage; if you light one up, we all go up!" He continued his lead, leaving the rest of them blind and confused.

"Yep, definitely bossy."

They continued on until Eugene stopped, causing Anna to bump into him. "Ow, my nose! What are you doing?" Anna rubbed her little nose and then sniffed.

"There are now two paths in front of us; both lead to the castle, but one leads to the dungeon and the other leads to just outside the walls of the castle, where one could make their way onto the roof."

"Why would you need a secret passage to go onto the roof?" Kristoff blinked. "So... someone could quietly sneak into the castle to steal the princess's royal crown...?" Eugene scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Old habits never die hard, do they?" Kristoff asked.

"It would seem so." Eugene laughed off his embarrassment. "Now we gotta decide if we should take route one or two."

"I have an idea." Elsa stepped forward. "Eugene and I will take to the roof and Kristoff and Anna will go to the dungeons."

"But I wanna go on the roof!" Anna crossed her arms, pouting.

"Yeah, and I have experience climbing, shouldn't I go on the roof?" Kristoff stood next to Anna, arms crossed as well.

"No, when we raid the castle, we need to prepare to fight," said Elsa. "I can freeze almost every one of those soldiers, and Eugene knows his way around the castle. You and Kristoff will inspect the dungeon for civilians and Rapunzel's parents and help them escape. Only then can you join the battle. Their safety must come first."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's do it!" They parted ways and continued down the dark tunnel.

Elsa and Eugene climbed up the side of the castle, and then walked across the roof. "Now slide, Elsa," Eugene whispered loudly to the nervous girl.

"Okay..." She slid down and almost went straight off the side.

"Got ya!" Eugene caught the Snow Queen just in time.

"Whoa... thanks for the save"

"No problem."

They walked along the centre of the roof. Elsa stopped and was now looking over the kingdom. "Wow... What a beautiful view."

"Yeah, it is beautiful—and I never can seem to get used to a view like this." Eugene opened up a tile on the roof, giving them full view of the throne room. A black-and-curly-haired woman was sitting in the queen's throne "That's Mother Gothel, all right." He tied a rope to a cement block on the roof, and then lowered himself down behind the crown case. He waved his hands at Elsa and she followed suit.

"What time is the Duke of Weselton supposed to arrive today?" Gothel turned her attention away from her book and towards Hans.

"At about two, my love."

Elsa and Eugene turned to each other, their faces filled with disgust. "'My love?'" Both of them shivered, and then continued listening.

"Don't call me your love, or you'll be sleeping with the pigs tonight," Gothel said, now looking back at her book turning a page.

"At least the pigs aren't old and grumpy," Hans retaliated.

Gothel threw the book at Hans, smacking him square on the forehead. "Old and grumpy, am I?" She stormed over to him.

He stood from his chair and stormed towards her, and when they met in the middle, they began kissing quite furiously.

"Oh, man, I'm gonna vomit again," Eugene whispered before holding his mouth with his hand.

"Is this what many call 'making out'?" Elsa watched in curiosity.

"Well, kind of, but with these two it's like watching two birds fight over a carcass." Eugene swallowed the bile in his throat and left his hiding position

"Eugene, what are you—?"

"Elsa, don't worry, I've got a plan; when I signal, you come out and freeze everything, including me, okay?"

"What? No! I'm not freezing you!" Elsa protested.

"You can just unfreeze me, can't you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Good; it's settled." Eugene walked towards the odd couple making out, clearing his throat. They stopped and looked at the intruder. "You know what? I've done a lot of traveling in my time, and I mean a lot! But that was still the grossest thing I have ever seen... And I've seen some pretty messed up stuff."

Gothel stepped away from Hans. "Flynn Ryder, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" She smiled her devilish grin.

"Yes, it has been quite a while! Too long, perhaps, I mean it seems you've aged quite a bit since our last encounter—is that another wrinkle? How can you add another card to the pack when there's obviously enough, am I right? Unless things start sagging, which makes sense, I guess, you've always been kind of a downer anyways—"

"Enough with your childish insults, you petty thief! How did you get past the guards?!"

"Guards?" Eugene asked, his face now clueless. He started scratching his head whilst simultaneously pacing across the room. "Guards…? Guards, guards, guards…. Oh! Guards! Yeah, they were too busy dry retching from your little lip feast just a few moments ago."

"You've got a very foul mouth on you, Sir Flynn." Hans stepped forward, pulling out his sword.

"I go by Prince Eugene these days, prince of this very kingdom, actually!"

"That can't be, Eugene. See, I am the king of this kingdom, and YOU are neither a part of my family nor my kingdom"

"And you think 'my mouth' is foul? Your very voice makes me want to hit you with a frying pan." Eugene reached behind his back and pulled out his trusty weapon. "So I think I will."

"That's adorable! Look at that, hun, he's got a frying pan." Gothel and Hans laughed. "That is very amusing."

"How's this for amusing!" Eugene ran forward and brought the cooking accessory down onto Hans.

Hans barely dodged the attack. "Yes, that is pretty amusing, but how about this?" Hans's sword began glowing a dark violet colour and began cutting through the frying pan.

"What the—?" Eugene jumped back, barely avoiding Hans's sword.

"You see, I didn't want to be manipulated and tarnished by those awful death crystals, so I just had Durion place one into my sword. Now I can cut through anything and give anyone the touch of death with just a little cut—you don't stand a chance."

"You'll be surprised."

"By what?"

Eugene raised his hand like a finger gun. "Freeze!" he shouted. The room stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I said... freeze!"

Elsa shook her head, and then unleashed her powers on a massive scale, freezing the whole castle from top to bottom.

"What a lame signal," she muttered to herself before unfreezing Eugene.

"W-w-wow, th-that a-a-actually w-w-worked," he stuttered, and started rubbing his arms.

"Now we need to steal Hans's sword and absorb Gothel's powers, and then we can be on our way."

"W-won't K-Kristoff and A-Anna b-be f-frozen?"

"If they are, Anna can manipulate my powers, so they should be fine."

"So there's more of you, is there?"

Eugene and Elsa turned around to face Gothel and Hans. "...How?"

"Come on, Elsa, did you really think a little snow storm could stop us? You're as clueless and as dense as ever! Besides that, how did you get your powers back? Durion told me he stole them from you," said Hans.

"I stole them back."

"Yes, I can see that, but you're still no match for me." Hans charged forward.

Elsa conjured her ice sword and both weapons collided. "Here!" Elsa made another one and threw it to Eugene.

"Thanks!" he focused on Gothel, who was now glowing with dark energy.

"You're the reason my plan failed and I died—it's time for some payback, Flynn!"

"It's Eugene!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine! Let's dance, you Halloween reject!"

Both parties began their assault.

* * *

**Yes after a long wait chapter 23 is here! I apologize for the wait! I'd like to thank ****HardyHavasu, MagicFireTiger, Polaris123 and CoolWizard22 for your inspiring reviews! **


	24. Chapter 24

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 24

**I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved.**

Kristoff and Anna traveled down the long, dark tunnel until they came across a brick wall with a window covered with iron bars. "I thought he said this leads to the dungeon, not a dead end!" Kristoff looked through the barred window. "Anna, give us some light here."

Anna walked over to Kristoff and lit her hand up. "Look... Everything is frozen completely." The whole room before them was encased in ice, as was everyone inside. "Stand back!" the princess shouted.

Kristoff quickly took a few steps backwards, as did Sven. "Anna! Don't blow up the wall! You could hurt everyone inside!"

"I'm not gonna blow it up! I'm just gonna shoot fire at it until it melts." Before Kristoff could say anything, Anna started shooting a stream of searing hot flames at the wall until it looks like a pile of hot magma "It worked!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down and turning to look at him with an excited look on her face. "Kristoff, it worked!"

"That's great! But could you cool things down now? I'm starting to sweat up a storm." He was frantically moving his collar back and forth, and wiping thick beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Oh, uhh, okay." She waved her hand like Elsa and a small snow storm blew throughout the tunnel.

"Much better" Kristoff stepped over the now cooled down and melted wall into the dungeons.

"Over there!" Anna rushed past Kristoff, unlocking one of the cell doors with a key hanging on the wall nearby, crouching down next to an unconscious woman on the ground. "Wake up! Please!" Anna shook lightly her until the woman started to stir and then completely wake. "She's awake!" Anna shouted in excitement.

"S... sister? You're alive?" she said in a confused tone of voice as she raised her hand to Anna's cheek.

"Sister?" Anna said, even more baffled than the woman. "No, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." She helped the woman stand.

"Oh... So that's why you look like my sister."

"Wait... you're Rapunzel's mother?"

"Yes, I am; I'm your Auntie," the Queen of Corona confirmed.

Anna gasped and instantly wrapped her arms around the queen. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you, too, dear... Wait, where's my husband?!" her aunt said in a slight panic.

"It's all right, I got him!" Kristoff helped the said King of Corona over, supporting him with his shoulder.

"Are you okay?!" The queen rushed to his side.

"Yes, I'm fine, just... very hungry."

"As am I, dear. We haven't eaten in three whole days... none of us have." The queen pointed to the rest of the people trapped in the dungeon, all in different cells; they were shaking, cold, thin and looked very pale.

"Oh, wow. Okay, people, everyone, listen up!" Anna stood on the melted pile of wall, getting a good view of the crowd before her. "Anyone who has enough strength to fight, please step forward! There will be plenty of food and drink for everyone once we all escape through this tunnel." She pointed in the direction behind her. "Who is willing to fight?" she raised a fist to the air but no one shared her enthusiasm—that is, until two large men stepped forward.

"We'll do it." The Stabbington brothers looked a little tired and bruised, but otherwise ready to fight.

"You two have done enough already; you've earned your gold and freedom. You don't need to push yourselves any further," the queen said gently, giving the boys praise, but they just shook it off.

"After we beat them and locked them away, they somehow managed to turn the big snowman against us and got back the castle and locked us in here. We've let you down and haven't earned a thing! We'll help take back this castle from those royal wannabes and kick them out of the kingdom." The brothers bumped fists, and then stood next to Anna.

"We'll help." The staff of the castle stepped forward. "We've watched over this castle for too long for it to be in the hands of those retched people, we're taking it back as well!" They also stood next to Anna.

"Great! That's all the help we should need! Everyone else, follow your Majesties until you see a small hut and wait for us there! We'll join you all shortly."

Everyone followed her orders and went with the queen and king while the fighters stayed behind with Anna and Kristoff. "Okay! Here's the plan!" the said princess announced to the group at large. "We'll storm in there and melt all the snowmen soldiers, freeze all the normal soldiers, and then help Eugene and Elsa beat Hans and Gothel. Any questions?" All of the staff raised their hands

"Oh, boy... okay, you first?" She pointed to an elderly man.

"Sorry for questioning your methods, Princess Anna, but... How will we be able to melt and freeze the soldiers you speak of?" All the staff nodded in agreement.

"Like this!" Anna concentrated her powers into her hands and then placed them out in front of herself. "Everyone, I want you all to high-five my hands, one at a time." They lined up in front of her before smacking their hands with Anna, each of them lighting up one hand blue and the other one red.

"What did you do to us?" the same old man asked, astonished.

"I have given you all temporary powers; your blue hand produces ice and your red hand shoots fire! Oh! And you must think of something you love in order for it to work!" Anna explained.

"But, Princess, I'm too old to wave my hands around too much." The old man looked at his glowing hands.

"Here you go!" Anna giggled as she lit up bright yellow and touched the old man's forehead, and he slowly started getting younger and younger, his wrinkles vanishing, his grey hair turning brown.

"I... I'm young again!" he shouted, jumping around with glee.

"Okay! We all know what to do?" Anna said once everyone had received powers. They all nodded, some of them with smiles on their faces, others with more serious expressions, and some fear in everybody, but all of them were determined. "Let's storm the castle!" They all blasted the dungeon door with hot flames at the same time, turning the door into dust before charging up the stairs, waiting for the next poor soldier to get in their way.

At the throne room, Eugene was still locked in an epic sword battle with Hans, while Elsa and Gothel were in the middle of a power struggle—Elsa's devastating ice powers versus Gothel's inherited death powers. The loose power ricocheting around the room was destroying almost everything in sight.

"You will not beat me! My knowledge of magic far exceeds yours!" Gothel yelled as she pushed her powers even further, bringing Elsa to her knees.

"You may know more, but I'm not old and used up like you!" the Snow Queen exclaimed, pushing back now and standing once again.

"How dare you!"

The blast from both women grew bigger and bigger. Hans and Eugene were still fighting, but now had to avoid streams of both ice and death. "Could you try to keep your powers under control please?! You almost took me out!" Hans shouted at Gothel and Elsa as a shot of mixed icy and deadly magic flew an inch away from his ear.

"Oh, shut up, you cry baby!" Gothel yelled back.

"You know what, you two might be a good couple after all!" Eugene smashed his sword with Hans's.

"You really think so?" Hans questioned the prince consort.

"Yeah, I do; still makes me sick though"

"I'm the one who's sick! Sick of you!" The crystal in Hans's sword lit up and he swung it at Eugene's ice sword, knocking it to the floor, several feet away from the ex-thief.

"Why do my weapons always somehow fall out of my hands whenever I'm fighting someone?!" Eugene yelled in exasperation as he raised his hands in surrender.

"I told you I'd win." Hans brought the point of his sword to Eugene's neck.

The ex-thief suddenly noticed something strange. "Dude, you might want to look at your wrist."

"I'm not falling for your ridiculous distraction." Hans shoved the sword closer.

"No, seriously! Look! How can you not feel that!?"

"Feel what?"

"Well, look down and you tell me!"

Hans finally looked at his wrist. "Wha—what's going on?!" The crystal had expanded over the handle of the sword and started leeching its way into Hans's hand, turning it into glowing purple stone. "It's taking over my hand! Gothel, do something!" Hans called for his fiancé in a panic before falling to the floor.

Gothel turned towards Hans and got distracted for a split second. Elsa took this opportunity to overpower Gothel and shot her in the heart with her icy magic, knocking her to the floor. "Take that, you old bat!" Elsa spat at her before walking over to Eugene, exclaiming, "We did it!"

"Yeah we did, now let's go get the others." Eugene turned around and made his way towards the dungeon. "That was a pretty tough fight! Am I right...?" He turned and saw that Elsa was not following him, but was still watching Hans and Gothel. "Come on, Elsa we gotta go!"

"We... we have to help them," she said quietly as she walked towards the couple.

"Elsa? What are you doing, you foolish girl?! Get out of here!" Gothel exclaimed. She suddenly gasped and put a hand over her chest where her heart was.

"You're wearing a ring... Were you two actually engaged?" Elsa knelt down beside Gothel.

"What's it to you? Why do you care?! You've just frozen my heart..." a single tear rolled down her face. "A heart that this man helped me find again..."

Elsa inspected the ring closely. "This ring… is this the tear of a dragon?"

"Yes... How did you know?"

"Because I learned in a book I read once... that if you break the stone and pour the tear into someone's mouth, it will heal them of literally anything. So if you do that with Hans, it should reverse the stone's effect and save his life—or you could use it on yourself and reverse the frozen heart curse. It's your choice." Elsa stood up and started walking away.

"Elsa! What are you doing?! Why don't you just take the ring and use it on Kapre?!" Eugene quietly shouted in Elsa's ear once she had reached him. She turned to him and smiled. "You'll see."

They both turned around and saw Gothel, staring at her ring before turning her gaze to Hans. She slowly moved towards him. She then broke the crystal encasing the dragon's tear and poured it into his mouth. "...I love you," she whispered before she began losing consciousness. But although she had poured the tear, it seemed to have made no difference. "What? But I used the tear on him, not me!" Suddenly, she returned to normal. "Why... why didn't it work?"

"The tear wouldn't have done anything; what worked was that was an act of true love." Elsa smiled at Gothel. "Now you must use your powers to restore Hans."

Gothel looked at the man before her, and then she grabbed his possessed hand and concentrated, closing her eyes, and the death powers slowly left his arm and went into the crystal in the sword. "I did it!" Gothel lifted Hans up slightly as he began to open his eyes.

"You saved us..." Hans looked at Elsa, and then clutched Gothel tightly.

"I'm not a bad person, Hans, and no matter what... Everyone deserves a second chance," Elsa said.

Both Hans and Gothel stood up and walked over to Elsa and Eugene. "Thank you... Both of you." Gothel grabbed the crystal in Elsa's pocket and put all of her powers into it.

"No! Stop! You'll die if you do that!" Elsa tried to stop Gothel, but it was too late; she had put every last drop of her power into the crystal. She dropped to her knees. "You gave my true love a second chance... it's only fair that I give your true love a second chance as well." She began turning into dust once again.

"No! You can't leave me! Please!" Hans held Gothel one last time before she turned into a pile of ashes. "No..." he fell to his knees and lowered his head in defeat and anguish.

A huge blast could be heard from the back door to the throne room. "That takes care of the big snowman!" Anna walked into the room to find Elsa and Eugene watching Hans kneeling beside a pile of ashes. "Hey, you beat them!" Anna jumped up with her fist in the air.

"No... Elsa saved us." Hans's quiet voice could be heard through his soft sobs.

"Elsa… saved you?" Anna looked at her sister, who looked like she was ready to cry as well.

"Gothel sacrificed herself so I could bring back Kapre..." She held up the glowing crystal in her hand.

"Oh..." Anna knelt down beside the ashes, next to Hans. She looked into his eyes as he turned to stare at her. "Do you promise to turn your life around and never cause trouble again?" she said suddenly, deciding to do what was right.

Hans's expression turned to one of surprise, his eyes widening. "What? Well… yes! Yes, I do! Just, please... Bring her back to me?" He looked down at the ashes again.

Anna sighed. "It's tough being the hero sometimes." She then poured a lot of life energy into the ashes, and they started floating and then coming together, piece by piece, until Gothel once again stood in the room.

"...I'm alive? Again?!" she exclaimed as she turned towards Anna.

"Yep! This time, there's no contracts, no spellbinding; just a normal living vessel."

Gothel and Hans held each other and laughed. "Take my sword" The latter pointed to the cursed object. "This should almost be enough power to resurrect Kapre, but I'm afraid the only other way to get enough power is from the direct source... from Lord Durion himself."

"I was afraid of that." Elsa frowned. "The amount of power he put into Kapre was enough to make his current predicament permanent but... something intervened." Elsa' eyes opened wide "Olaf!" she said suddenly. "He said he did something to Kapre... So he saved him."

"I suggest you hurry; your cousin needs you."

"Good idea! Let's go!" Eugene made his way towards the exit.

"I suggest you two get out of here as well before my auntie and uncle lock you up for life." Elsa, Anna and the newly reunited couple laughed together.

"Elsa, Anna… I'm sorry. For everything." Hans bowed.

"You're forgiven. Now go, quickly!" Elsa smiled.

Hans and Gothel then left the castle, never to be seen again, but to live a happy life together ever after—the villains, finally getting their happy ending.

**Sorry once again for the late update but I've recently started a new story called "Big Hero 6: Bigger, Badder, Better!" If you're a fan of Big Hero 6 go check it out! Also, big massive thanks to MagicFireTiger for being an awesome beta reader and helping me fix up my chapters. Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 25

**I do not own Frozen or tangled or the characters involved**

All of Hans's men were arrested and the snow soldiers were melted. The king and queen of Corona now sat upon their rightful thrones, as did Eugene with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff standing before them.

"To Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer and Princess Anna's fiancé, Kristoff: I, as your uncle, would like to thank you all for risking your lives to save my beloved kingdom and restoring peace," began the king. The crowds behind them cheered and clapped until the king raised his hand, and the room instantly went silent. "But as King of Corona, I must put you all on trial for aiding the escape of the infamous criminals, Hans and witch Gothel." The room was now filled with many whispers.

"But sweetheart, they—" started the queen.

"Silence!"

The queen fell silent.

"Queen Elsa, come forth."

Elsa walked forward towards her aunt and uncle with a fixed posture and a straight face. "Your Majesty." Elsa curtsied.

"Queen Elsa, I am led to believe you played the main part in their escape?"

"Correct, your Majesty." Many people in the crowd gasped and were shocked.

"Your next answer will determine your future and the future ties our kingdom shares."

"What a load of pumpkin! She's your niece! Why are you treating her—us—like this?!"

"Princess Anna! Be silent!"

"No! It's not—"

"Anna!" Elsa shouted above her sister's voice. "As your queen, I demand you be silent this instant."

"...Right, sorry." Anna lowered her head.

"My promise still stands, Queen Elsa; choose your answer wisely... Why did you let the woman who kidnapped my daughter and hid her from me for years, and the man who held us prisoners in our own castle, to run away free?" The king crossed his arms and looked at Elsa with a sharp look.

Elsa looked right back at him with determination. "They deserved a second chance." Many people began shouting, upset by Elsa's words. "They deserved a second chance!" she shouted above everyone, which, once again, brought on silence in the room.

Kristoff leaned closer to Anna. "Elsa's got some lung power."

"Tell me about it," Anna said in reply to her fiancé, their sight now back on Queen Elsa.

"...They deserved a second chance because we were kind enough to give them one, a proper one. The ones they loyally served did not care about their wellbeing or really cared about them at all. They cared about how they could benefit from them and how they could dispose of them afterwards. They were never allowed their freedom, the freedom to find friends, the freedom to choose their own path in life or the freedom to find love, but in the end I granted them this freedom and they chose it over evil. What kind of people would it make us if we stripped them of their freedom? We'd be the same as those who took it from them in the first place! They have paid for their crimes and have learned the value of life and now they will spend the rest of their lives cherishing every moment, instead of ruining others. I had no right to decide their fate, but they did and they chose love. That is all."

The room filled with wide eyes and mouths agape, the king stood from his chair and walked forward. Elsa's eyes did not shift from the king as he walked, and then, to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around the girl. "My sweet Elsa, you are a fine queen indeed," he said, and then the crowds went wild once again. "I, the king of Corona, pardon you all of any crimes."

With that said, Anna ran forward and hugged Elsa and her uncle.

"Elsa, I must ask on more favour of you," said the king.

Elsa looked up. "Of course we will save Rapunzel."

The king smiled and wiped away a lone tear.

* * *

After all affairs were settled, the main group now stood in front of the castle.

"We ready to go?" Kristoff said, speaking to Elsa while he loaded the rest of their things onto Sven.

"Yeah, just waiting for Eugene. He's explaining what happened to Maximus to the king."

The door suddenly burst open, revealing a very happy Eugene. "Guys! Read this!" He ran to them with a letter in hand.

Anna took the letter and read it. "Woah! Really? That's excellent!"

"What is it?" Elsa questioned her sister.

"This is a letter from our kingdom to Corona. They say that a white horse named Maximus has been running around, frantically looking for us! Maximus is alive!" Anna jumped up and down in excitement.

"I see! Since Gothel lost her powers, Maximus's condition was undone," said Elsa in awe.

"It would seem so! I can't wait to see him again." Eugene was excited, and Pascal was jumping up and down on the ex-thief's shoulder with similar enthusiasm.

"That's great news!" Everyone sat on the sleigh and continued on towards the old building where they first appeared in Corona.

Upon their arrival, they found that the old building was completely trashed. "Kapre!" Elsa shouted, and ran straight for where she had last seen him.

The rest of the group followed until they saw Elsa staring at the empty bed he was last placed in. "... Elsa, the wall." Anna pointed to the wall, which had black scratches in the form of words, "Come and get him!" and right underneath embedment in the wall was a very dark crystal.

"That's... a death crystal! This should be enough to bring Kapre back, but... He took him." Anna grabbed the crystal and placed it in her pocket with the others.

"He's playing with us!" Elsa shouted, as the remains of the place began to freeze.

"Then let's show him what we're made of." Anna lit up in three different colours: blue, yellow, and red, then, as the light dimmed down, she had an armour made up of ice and a sword of fire. Her eyes and skin were glowing yellow.

"We finish this now!" Elsa made her original ice dress and let her powers free, sending chilling wind and snowflakes everywhere.

"Kristoff, Eugene, you two grab Rapunzel," said Anna. "Elsa, you grab Kapre. I'll take care of Durion."

"Anna, I'm helping!" Elsa demanded.

"I'm more powerful, Elsa, I can handle whatever he has in store."

"So can I! We're a team, remember? No bond is stronger than ours." Elsa grabbed her sister's hands and smiled.

"Of course, you're right! Power's getting to my head." Anna laughed.

"Don't make a habit of it."

"That's kinda hard, since I seem to make a habit out of a lot of things, like sleeping, chocolate eating, well, technically that's not really a habit, but I do it a lot, so it might count but there's also—"

"Anna, you're rambling again."

"Yeah, sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous..."

Kristoff walked up to Anna and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're gonna do just fine, Anna; I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise." They shared a long, passionate kiss. "Now let's go save Rapunzel and Elsa's boyfriend."

"He's not my... oh, never mind." Elsa smiled and linked arms with Anna; Eugene linked arms with Elsa, and Kristoff held onto Anna in a hug. Pascal hopped onto Sven's head as he stood back. They teleported to the island, ready to take on their biggest challenge yet: Lord Durion.

They appeared on the same island they had previously been on, but this time, it had no signs of life at all, and the sky was as dark as ever. The weather was chilling to the bone, and the lightning was all different colours.

"It would seem he's redecorated." Anna was a little scared of the island's theme, and held onto Kristoff even tighter.

"If it weren't for the cold, the loud lights, and the lack of colours, I'd totally live here!" came a random voice from beside Elsa.

"Olaf! When did you...?"

"I don't know... But aren't you glad I'm here anyway?" He gave a big smile.

"I'm always happy to see you." Elsa smiled at the snowman, and then began her walk towards the cave.

"You guys wait here while Elsa and I walk in first, then after a while you run in while he's distracted and grab Rapunzel and Kapre, then run back out here and hide," said Anna, following after her sister without waiting for a response.

"But Anna I want to help you!" Kristoff stood forward and Anna and Elsa stopped and turned around.

"You are helping me, silly! With Rapunzel and Kapre out of danger, I can focus more on fighting," said Anna. The girls started walking forward again as Kristoff and Eugene waited.

"Once again, I feel useless," Kristoff huffed and crossed his arms.

"I don't have to wait, I'm gonna go help them!" Olaf ran ahead.

"How exactly is he going to help them?" Eugene asked in confusion.

"You should worry more about yourselves if I were you," a foreign female's voice came out of nowhere.

"Who was that?" Kristoff turned around. "Wait... Rapunzel?" he said in shock.

Eugene instantly turned around to the call out his wife's name. "Rapunzel! Honey, you're okay!" he ran straight for her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much!"

"Aww, Eugene, I can't say the same about you," she said in a dark voice.

"...What?" He stopped hugging her and looked at her. She had violet eyes and a evil smile.

"Thanks for making the trip out here, 'sweetie', but my heart just isn't in it any more."

"Wha—what do you mean?" Eugene stepped backwards.

"I mean I want a divorce; a permanent one." She pulled out a knife and began walking towards the prince.

"Rapunzel, what did he do to you?!"

"My name isn't Rapunzel! It's Surya! And what did he do to me? Nothing! Nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you, Flynn." She launched at him with the knife.

Eugene was too scared and too shocked to move. Kristoff hastily dived at Eugene, knocking him out of the way, but the knife managed to cut Eugene on the arm.

"Dude! She came at you with a knife! Move next time!" Kristoff shouted and helped him up.

"Get out of my way!" Rapunzel snarled, and now lunged at Kristoff. He caught her arms and tried to wrestle the knife away. "Rapunzel, stop! This isn't you!"

"That's not my name!"

"Lord Durion has gotten into your head!"

"No! Shut up!" She pushed Kristoff away, and then went for Eugene again, who once again just stood there.

"I love you," was all he said. He closed his eyes and opened his arms, preparing for the knife's impact.

"Eugene, no!" Kristoff ran to Rapunzel, but she avoided him and the knife now pierced Eugene.

He coughed and cringed in pain, but held her close.

"How do you like that, Flynn?" she questioned him in her evil voice.

"I love having you close to me, Rapunzel." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Let me go!" She struggled to break free from his arms, but he held on tighter.

"You know what, Blondie? That's the same place Gothel stabbed me; it's kind of an unlucky spot, if you ask me." He laughed a little, but stopped; it was too painful.

"Eugene, I—" she started, but let go of the knife and screamed, holding her head.

"Force him out, Rapunzel!" Kristoff shouted.

Eugene's eye sight became blurry and he lost his balance, falling to the floor.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked through the cave until they reached the main room.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, I was very much expecting you." Durion didn't even turn around from whatever he was working on.

"Where are Kapre and Rapunzel?!" Anna shouted.

"Rapunzel? I don't know any Rapunzel, but I know Surya is dealing with those weak boys outside the cave," said Durion.

"Kristoff!" Anna went to run back, but a barrier was placed at the entrance.

"No, no, Anna, you aren't going anywhere." Durion put down the tool he was using and walked towards the girls. "Why, Queen Elsa, you've barely said a word since you got here! Tell me, what's on your mind? I bet I can guess." He chuckled.

"Give me back Kapre," Elsa said in a calm yet threatening voice.

"You mean him?" Durion pointed to the top half of the wall. Elsa looked up and gasped; dangling there by chains was Kapre's body. "He's my trophy, a reminder of my greatness." Durion turned around and walked back to his desk. Within the blink of an eye, the room was frozen solid, and Elsa launched for Durion with inhuman speed and planted a devastating punch to the back of his head.

He turned around, completely unfazed, and grabbed Elsa's wrist. "That, my dear, was very rude." He brought his knee up and it collided with Elsa's chin; she went limp on the spot. "Oops, I guess I was too much for the poor thing." He let go of her wrist and she dropped to the ground.

"Now, Princess Anna." He looked up at her, and, like her sister, she instantly came at him with a massive punch. He moved his head slightly and threw a punch of his own, but Anna teleported beside him and her punch connected perfectly with his cheek, and he hit the floor a few meters away.

"Elsa!" Anna knelt next to her sister and poured life energy into her, healing her broken jaw.

"Anna... he's very strong," Elsa said as she awoke.

"I know, but remember? Together we can accomplish anything!"

Elsa smiled slightly, and then slowly made her way to her feet.

"Oh good, you brought her back into the fight." The girls turned to see Durion standing right next to them, rubbing his cheek. "That was an impressive punch, I must say, but if that's the best you can do then why did you even bother coming here? Did you want to waste my time? Or did you want to die that badly?!"

"We will beat you!" Elsa powered up, glowing blue.

"Yeah we will!" Anna powered up as well, glowing her three colours.

"All right, then! Let's get serious!" Durion began powering up. The two crystals stuck out of his shoulders and his body was covered in a shroud of darkness. "Here's 30% of my power. Attack me if you dare." He stood in a fighting position. "You ready, Anna?"

"Ready!" Anna pulled out her special stone and transferred the three powers to it, and then threw it and the death crystals to Elsa, who ran towards Kapre.

"That's my trophy!" Durion ran for Elsa, but Anna teleported between then and cut Durion with her fire sword, and then kicked him backwards.

"Leave Elsa alone." Anna stood between Elsa, Kapre, and Lord Durion.

"The fifth sibling… I always wanted to be just like you, just like dear old Dad, but now... Now I'm better than he ever was! Let's see just how powerful you really are."

Anna and Durion began their fight, and Elsa began working on saving Kapre. Tension filled the room, and the two sisters knew this could well end very badly for the both of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 26

**I do not own Frozen or tangled or the characters involved**

Elsa shot ice particles at the chains holding Kapre, releasing him. Elsa caught him as he fell, and then laid him down. She ran her hand across his cold cheek. "I gotta act fast.," she muttered. She held up the crystals, but paused. "What do I do?" She looked at the crystals and Kapre, her mind thinking of a way to fix him, but without the power to control the dark crystals, it didn't seem possible.

"Use the dark crystals on yourself," said a voice. Olaf came up beside Elsa.

"Olaf? Wha—but how do you know?"

"Remember when I said that I already helped?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what I did was put a part of your soul into him," said Olaf matter-of-factly.

Elsa's eyes widened. "How?"

"It's just like how you brought me to life: with love." Olaf smiled. "This will allow your soul to travel into Kapre to save him."

Elsa held the dark crystals together, and they all fused into a completely black stone, giving off a horrible aura.

"Now put the crystal into your heart."

"But Olaf, if I do this, will I... Die?"

"You have to become like Kapre to guide his soul back to his body and remove the darkness in his heart," said Olaf.

As instructed, Elsa held the stone to her heart.

"When you become possessed by the crystal, you have to fight the urge to become evil, remember your mission, and work your way to his core and touch Kapre's heart to withdraw the evil."

"Olaf, if I don't make it... tell Anna that I love her and to look after Arendelle," said Elsa. Her voice broke on the last word.

"You'll make it," was all Olaf said.

Elsa pushed the crystal into her heart.

"I can feel it! The power!" She suddenly became demonic and sinister-looking.

"Elsa, remember who you are!" Olaf shouted, but Elsa seemed fascinated on the powers building up inside her.

"This world... is mine!" Elsa's hands were covered in black ice.

"Elsa! Kapre needs you!" Olaf yelled, trying to reach Elsa.

She looked down at Kapre and stopped. "Kapre... I must... Save him." She held her head and screamed. "It hurts!" The many evil voices in her head screeching and scratching, she fell to her knees.

"You have to fight it!" Olaf hugged Elsa, feeling sorry for the Ice Queen.

Elsa reached over and touched Kapre's chest and the connection was made. Elsa's body turned into stone and her soul transferred into Kapre.

Elsa's eyes opened wide. "Wh-where am I?" She sat up and took in her surroundings. "Snow? I'm out in the snow?" She stood up and turned in a full circle until she saw a hut nearby. "Shelter," she whispered, and made her way towards it. As she got closer, she heard voices coming from inside the hut. "Someone lives out here?" Elsa got closer and hid just below the window, listening to the two people inside.

Elsa slowly looked up through the window to see a man who looked like an older version of Kapre, but with jet black hair, and a woman with bright yellow hair with orange streaks. "Are those Kapre's parents...?" Elsa whispered to herself, and then moved away from the hut. "Why am I seeing this?" She turned away from the hut, and to her surprise, it was night time almost instantly.

"Huh?" she turned back to the hut, and, standing at the window was none other than Durion himself. "Get away from them!" she shouted and ran towards him, but as she got closer, he vanished and the building practically exploded, sending her backwards onto her back.

"No!" Elsa sat up and watched the house burn to the ground. She closed her eyes, preparing to cry. As she opened them, the fire went out instantly and Durion appeared again, but this time he was digging through the ashes. He picked up a small bundle. A baby.

"That's... Kapre! Give him back!" Elsa once again ran for Durion, but he vanished, as did the hut and the snow, now suddenly leaving Elsa in Durion's cave.

"I'm back here again?" Her voice was much higher, and the room seemed bigger. She looked at her hands. "My hands are small! I-I'm a kid again?" She looked up, and before her was Durion and what appeared to be a younger version of Kapre. "Again!" Durion shouted at the boy.

"But, Father, I've been trying all day, and I'm tired!"

"You'll stop when I say you can, now try again!"

The young boy closed his eyes and lifted his hand and concentrated. Heat waves would emerge from his hand, but no flames would ignite.

"Harder, Kapre! Try harder!" Durion shouted, which seemed to be scaring Kapre; the boy's lower lip was quivering. "Kapre!" Durion yelled.

At this, Kapre's eyes opened and began to glow like the sun. The yellow and orange streaks appeared in his hair, and his whole body lit up.

"Leave me alone!" Kapre's flames grew so ferocious, they lashed out at Durion, burning his hand.

"Argh!" Durion held his blackened hand in pain and backed away from the wild fire, out of the room.

"Father!" Kapre exclaimed, now upset for hurting his dad. He began trying to calm his flames down. "Stop! Please!" He was shaking his hands around, but the flames continued.

Instinctively, Elsa ran up to Kapre and held the small boy in her arms and started using her ice powers.

"It's okay, I'm here."

Kapre calmed down and so did his flames. He looked up at the strange girl holding him. "Who are you?" the boy asked, and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa smiled and let go of small Kapre. "The key to controlling your powers is love." She held her hand up, and her ice powers lightly danced in her palm.

"Wow, that looks really pretty." The boy watched in amazement.

Elsa laughed a little. "Thank you."

The boy continued watching, and Elsa noticed a dark substance fall out of Kapre's chest. "That's it! I have to save Kapre by ridding his mind of any dark memories of Durion to undo the curse," Elsa said out loud.

Kapre gave Elsa an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Elsa turned walked towards the exit.

Little Kapre ran up to Elsa and tugged on her sleeve. "Will... Will I ever see you again?" He seemed to be blushing and looking down.

Elsa grabbed his hand and he looked up at her. "Of course." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and then ran out, leaving Kapre standing there, shocked and rubbing his cheek.

As Elsa reached the outside of the cave, she was now reaching teenage years. "I got older." She noticed the change, not only physically, but the scenery had changed as well. She was standing well outside the cave past the trees near the water. Before her was a teenage Kapre and what appeared to be a boat that had found its way to this island. People got off the boat and went to shore, a woman, a man, and their teenage son.

"Hello?" the father said as they walked towards Kapre, who moved backwards and hid behind a rock.

"What do you want?" Kapre asked.

The family stopped, as they had seen Durion leave the shadows.

"Uh, never mind, we'll be going," said the father in fear of Durion, and they turned to head to their ship.

"Wait, we won't hurt you," said Durion.

The family turned towards the man.

"My name is Durion, and this here is my son, Kapre. We live on this island, and I can honestly say we mean you no harm." Durion smiled and bowed.

The father walked forward. "It would seem we were rude and misjudged you on your appearance. We're terribly sorry."

"No, that's fine, really. So what can I do for you and your family?"

"Well, we're running very low on supplies, and we also got lost out at sea."

"I see. Well, why don't you come with me, and we'll discuss supplies and a map." Durion turned around and gestured them to walk with him.

The father walked ahead as the mother went to her son. "You stay here while your father and I go talk with the generous man, okay?" The boy nodded and the mother left to catch up with her husband.

The boy put his hand out to Kapre. "Hello. I'm Charles."

Kapre lifted his hand, but then lowered it and hid it behind his back. "Kapre," his said quietly.

"You're pretty shy for a boy."

"S-sorry."

"It's all right. Living on this island all secluded must be pretty hard."

"It is... A little."

"You ever play any games?"

"Games?"

"Yeah! Like skipping rocks!" Charles walked towards the water, picked up a rock, and threw it. It skipped across the water three times before sinking.

"That looked like it jumped on the water!" said Kapre, now amazed at the skipping rocks.

"Give it a try." Charles handed a rock to Kapre. He took it hesitantly, and then skimmed, making it skip four times before sinking.

"It jumped four times!" Kapre turned to Charles in excitement.

"I bet I could do five." Charles threw a rock, and it skipped five times.

"My turn!" Kapre picked up a rock, and both boys continued to throw rocks at the ocean.

Elsa sat on a nearby rock and watched them play. "His first friend." Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off of Kapre, at how happy he was.

After a while Durion and the parents returned, the parents holding a crate each, one with food and the other with water.

"Thank you so much, Durion, you are a kind and giving gentlemen," the mother said.

"Please, it was no trouble at all."

The father handed his crate to his son, and then bowed. "Thank you."

Then the family began walking to their ship.

"See you, Kapre." Charles put his hand out, only this time, Kapre gladly shook it.

"Hopefully one day we'll throw rocks together again," he said.

"I look forward to it." Charles grinned followed after his family.

"Kapre," Durion called.

Kapre walked up to him. "Yes, Father?"

"It's time to go inside now."

"Yes, Father," Kapre repeated, and walked towards the cave.

Once he was out of sight, Durion headed straight for the ship, covered in a black aura.

"No! He wouldn't!" Elsa knew of his intention and began to run after him, only to hear Kapre's voice.

"Father?"

Elsa stopped. "If he sees Durion do what I think he's about to do, then it'll be a bad memory." Elsa walked away from Durion with teary eyes and towards Kapre.

"Who are you?" Kapre asked only, to then realise. "Wait! You're the girl from when I was younger! You're Elsa!"

"Yes, I am," Elsa replied. She wiped her eyes. "Look, Kapre; I'm always here when you need me, okay? Whenever you need me, call my name and I promise I'll be there."

"Okay... I will." Kapre smiled and piece of darkness came out of his chest and disappeared.

Elsa closed her eyes and focused. Her memories took her to one of the nights Kapre had been in Arendelle in the garden talking with her. Elsa stood back and watched them converse, watched how happy he seemed just to be in her presence.

"This happiness; it only existed when he was playing with his first friend... I made him this happy?" The scene changed to when they were dancing at the ball.

"Wow..." Elsa watched as she and Kapre glided across the dance floor, everyone's eyes on them. Then it changed to their first kiss in the sky, and then changed to when they were in the cave, and Kapre tried to save her. "...He did try to save me... He does love me." Then finally the scene rested on the cabin in the woods where Kapre had stayed after he left the castle.

Sitting in front of a fire, Kapre was silent, but Elsa could still hear his thoughts.

'I overstayed my welcome, but with me out of the way, Elsa can carry on being herself.'

Elsa knelt down beside him. "Kapre!" She called his name loudly, and he looked up from the fire.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that you're always welcome at my castle! Always!" Tears were now rolling down her face.

"Elsa, I thought you... didn't love me anymore."

"That's not true! I was confused about everything that was going on! I was confused about my feelings and I was confused about how I feel about you, but not anymore." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you." She placed her forehead against his. "Please, don't ever leave me again."

"Elsa... I promise." He wiped away her tears and kissed her again.

"Hello, 'my son'." Elsa and Kapre instantly looked up at Durion.

"Get away from us!" Elsa shouted, and blasted Durion with a mass of ice, freezing him on the spot. "Kapre, you have to listen to me! He isn't your father!"

"What?"

"Please! You know you can do it! Look into my memories!" Elsa grabbed his hands and put them on each side of her head. "Try and read my memories."

He concentrated, and a glowing line attached itself from Elsa's chest to his. "I-I can see everything!" With that, the large mass of darkness left Kapre's chest and disintegrated.

And then Elsa awoke in the cave next to Kapre, who was still unconscious.

"Elsa! You did it!" Olaf shouted, as Elsa sat up and rubbed her head.

"That... Was very weird."

"Elsa, quick! Use the magical stone on Kapre to bring him to life and give him his powers back!" exclaimed Olaf.

Elsa pulled out the stone. Just before she could use it, Durion sent a power blast at her, which knocked the stone away.

"No!" Elsa crawled for it, but Durion kicked her, taking the wind from her lungs.

"I'll take that." He bent over to pick it up, but Olaf pulled one of his hard buttons off and threw it at a very sensitive part of Durion... causing him to kneel over in pain.

With her last strength, Elsa grabbed the stone and placed it onto Kapre, and the powers flowed into him, but nothing happened.

"You failed at saving him once again... Queen Elsa." Durion slowly started walking towards her.

Elsa tried to crawl backwards. "Leave... my...sister... Alone."

A few feet away, Anna tried to stand.

"You're awake? I have to give you credit, Anna,you're tougher than you look. But do us a favour and stay down." Durion turned back towards Elsa, only to be shot at with a fireball with immense heat, burning Durion and sending him straight through the hard cave wall.

"Don't touch my Elsa," Kapre said as he stood before the Snow Queen.


	27. Chapter 27

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 27

**I do not own Frozen or tangled or the characters involved**

Kapre turned around to Elsa and held out his hand. "Are you all right?"

Elsa took his hand and stood. "I am now." She smiled at Kapre, then hugged him tightly. "I thought you were gone..."

"I was... but you saved me."

They stared into each other's eyes, totally oblivious to their surroundings.

"This is really sweet, honestly, but any second now, Durion will be back and angrier than ever." Anna had nearly finished healing herself as she stood next to her sister.

"You're right—we must be prepared for anything." Kapre began powering up, until he was completely covered in searing flames. Elsa and Anna also got into their battle forms.

"Okay, let's go." Anna walked forward, only to just barely dodge Durion flying back through the hole he previously made, and landing on his backside.

"What?"

They looked back at the hole only to see a really mad Kristoff.

"Kristoff? What was that?!" Anna questioned in surprise.

"He turned Rapunzel into his mindless slave! Because of him... Because of him, Eugene is..." He turned his head and clenched his fists. "He's going to pay for this!" Kristoff charged at Durion and threw another punch.

Durion raised his hand and caught it with ease. "One lucky shot is all you get." He squeezed his hand, breaking a few fingers, then throwing him back out the hole.

"Now." Durion stood and brushed himself off. "You're gonna regret tha—"

Kapre cut Durion off by shooting flames into his face.

"Enough!" Durion pushed forward through the fire and grabbed Kapre's face and drove him into the ground. "You brats think you've even got a chance of winning?! I haven't even begun to use my full power!"

In a flash, Durion had Anna and Elsa against the wall by their throats. "Why must you two always get in my way?! You are nothing but vermin! And I will now eradicate you once and for all." He gritted his teeth in pain as two large crystals grew on his shoulders, sprouting coloured veins down his arms, freezing one and lighting the other on fire.

"All your powers are now mine to control." Power pulsed through his arms and blasted both sisters deep into the wall. He melted the rock covering the hole, and then froze, it sealing them inside.

"Good riddance."

Durion turned around to Kapre, who was barely standing. "And now for the traitor." He cracked his neck and walked towards him, then held him up by his hair. "You are such a disappointment."

"Likewise, '_Father_'." Kapre coughed and laughed a little.

"Laugh all you want; I've won and you know it." Durion crafted an ice knife and held it to Kapre's throat. "Whether you were loyal or not, nothing would've prevented this moment. You were always destined to die."

"You're pathetic," Kapre spat at Durion.

Durion stood back and wiped his face. "You will die, but first I will make you suffer, and then I will break you, then, when you're nothing but a drooling mess, I will give you hope only to strike you down when it's at your fingertips!"

Durion commanded one of his armoured knights to hold Kapre against the wall, keeping him in place and cutting off his powers.

"Let the suffering begin."

Walking over to where Anna and Elsa were sealed, he punched through the wall and pulled out an unconscious Elsa, then used his other knight to confine her to the other wall.

"Elsa!" Kapre shouted.

"You ready? All right!" Durion turned to the unconscious queen, the ice knife turned black. He slashed it at Elsa, cutting her and turning the wound black, Elsa screaming in pain.

"Stop!" Kapre was yelling and struggling to break free.

Ignoring him, Durion cut her again.

"STOP IT!" Tears began streaming down Kapre's face. "...Please, just stop."

Durion walked over to the crying boy. "Who's pathetic now?" He smiled in his face then summoned a dark crystal. "Now watch her turn."

Kapre's eyes widened when he saw the crystal. '_No..._' Deep down, his rage began to boil. "No!" A heat waved surrounded Kapre, until suddenly, the knight was blasted away, and there stood Kapre, but in the form of a flaming, humanoid phoenix.

"What?!" Durion raised a shield to cover himself from the heat, but the sooner he made one, the instant it disintegrated.

"Back off!" Durion backed away into the wall. "I will beat you!" He concentrated all his power, and then released it in a massive explosion, causing the cave to explode and vanish. As fast as light, both entities collided numerous times, punch for punch.

"What in the world?" Kristoff looked up at the flashing lights whilst holding both a deceased Eugene and unconscious Rapunzel. "Is that Kapre? He's alive?" He looked over and spotted both Anna and Elsa and ran to them. "Anna! Wake up!" He reached into his bag and pulled out some water, then tipped it on her face, waking her.

"Huh? K-Kristoff?" She opened her eyes fully, and then hugged her fiancé "Kristoff!"

"Anna! What happened?"

"I don't know; Kapre was slammed into the ground, then Elsa and I were... Elsa?!" She frantically looked around for her sister.

"Over there!" Kristoff pointed, then they rushed over.

"Elsa...?" Anna ran her hands over the cuts and the darkened skin, then began pouring life energy into her wounds, but the dark cuts wouldn't vanish.

"They... they aren't healing!" She redoubled her efforts and her power, but all was in vain.

"Anna..."

"No! I will save her!"

"Anna! Move!" Kristoff picked up both Anna and Elsa and jumped out of the way, barely missing Durion and Kapre, who were hitting the ground, hands locked, trying to overpower each other.

"The flames... won't stop," said Kapre, slowly succumbing to his power.

"You're going to burn out soon and become nothing but ashes, just like your mother!"

Kapre lost the struggle and was blasted away, now lying next to Elsa, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

Durion smirked as he teleported to the unconscious heroes. "You want them, you gotta get through me first!"

Kristoff stood, raising his one good hand and wielding his axe.

"Kristoff Bjorgman—such a brave man you are. Unfortunately, your life now must come to an end."

He charged a blast and beamed it at Kristoff. The ice man threw his axe at Durion. As Durion dodged it, Kristoff slid on his knees through his legs, then stood up, caught his axe, and then brought it down onto the ice crystal, shattering it.

"You insolent little—" He turned on the spot to face Kristoff, only Kristoff had turned as well and brought his axe down on the other crystal. "I won't let you!" Durion released a huge blast of power, pushing Kristoff away.

"My powers will need time to return..." Durion summoned an ice sword with the last of his magic. "Kristoff," he spoke to the man, currently standing up and picking up his axe, "I will play with you for a while."

"And I will end you!" Kristoff charged at Durion and brought his axe down. Durion blocked it and pushed him away, then they swung their weapons at each other over and over again. The sound of colliding weapons was louder than ever.

"Who knew you had such fight!" Durion exclaimed, impressed at Kristoff's skills. They both aimed for a killing blow, their weapons colliding, the ice sword shattering and the axe flying off into the distance.

"You are a courageous fighter." Durion smiled.

"I hate fighting." Kristoff stared Durion dead in the eyes, making his smile vanish. "But when I have someone to protect, someone I love with all my heart, I will fight with everything I've got!"

Despite his broken hand, he raised his fists and stood in his fighting stance.

"You mortals... always fighting for love and to protect! Why?! Wouldn't it be better if you had nothing to worry about? To summon that fighting spirit with nothing to lose?"

"If I had nothing to lose... I'd have nothing to fight for." Kristoff threw a punch. Durion caught it and broke his only remaining hand.

"I fight for myself, for what I want, and nothing will stop me!" Durion shouted, punching Kristoff square in the face, breaking his nose, and dropping him to the ground.

"Kristoff!" Anna ran over to protect him, but Durion's ice crystal and magic returned, and he used a fire blast to push her away.

"The fight is over." He raised his hand, covered in fire. "I win." Then fire surrounded Kristoff.

"NO!" Anna fell to her knees and watched helplessly until the flames stopped.

All that was left was the ashes of Kristoff burnt into the ground.

"What a waste… he was such a good fighter, too." Durion walked over the ashes like he didn't even care.

Anna had tears in her eyes, but she was also furious, clenching her fists as tightly as she could.

"You... will... pay... for... that!"

"Will I? You're the 'so-called' fifth sibling, but you've been such a disappointment! That mere mortal gave me a better fight!"

"I will—"

"You'll what?! You'll what, Princess Anna?! Look around! You're the only one left! Like your dead fiancé said, you all had something to fight for, and it is now gone! You have no one!"

Anna looked at her surroundings, her family all unconscious, and even Eugene and Kristoff were gone.

"You have nothing to protect... just give up."

Anna looked at her hands, looking for a sign of strength, but saw nothing. "I... I can't win." She lowered her head in defeat and began crying her heart out.

"Finally you understand. I was always going to win. Princess Anna, I planned this for a long time! You all stood no chance! You put up a fight, and a good fight it was, but all in vain."

Anna continued weeping as she picked up her sister into her arms and held her close.

"Elsa."

While holding her, Anna felt a weird sensation. "W-what?" She looked up, and, to her surprise, saw that standing in front of her was her family.

"You're all here?" Anna wiped her eyes clearing her vision.

"_Yes, we're here._" Rapunzel smiled, holding onto Eugene's arm.

"_And we will always be with you,_" Kristoff said as he placed his hand on Anna's cheek.

"_You can still win._" Eugene gave her a thumbs-up.

"_You know what to do._" Kapre nodded.

Elsa stood forward. "_Do your best, Anna, and when you return home victorious, please look after Arendelle._"

"I will save you all! I just have to—"

"_Anna, you know what you need to do to beat him... We all know, and we have accepted it._"

"But... it can't end this way."

"_I'm sorry, Anna. I will always remember the times we spent together, and we all will always love you._"

Then they all vanished, leaving Anna with Durion… Alone.

"And I will always love you too," Anna mumbled.

"What did you say?" Durion tilted his head.

"You haven't won, not yet!" Anna placed her hands onto the bodies of Kapre, Rapunzel, and Elsa, absorbing their powers.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Durion backed away as Anna began to glow and emit powerful waves of energy.

"I said stop!" Durion blasted a giant beam, enough to wipe out the island completely, but it just evaporated when it got close to Anna.

"Their deaths will not be in vain." Anna looked entirely different, taking the form of a goddess. "Your time has come, Durion."

"My time... to win." He pushed all his power into a ball of darkness and shot it at the moon, shattering it. "You see? I knew you would do this! Your massive amount of power weakened the hold the moon had on me, and now that it's gone, I will finally transform into my original form! At long last!" Durion grew twice his normal size and took form of pure evil, massive claws and eyes so dark that one glance would drive anyone into despair.

Everything within a few miles began to die and turn black and dark clouds filled the skies, blocking out all light.

"No matter what, you're still just a human! I am death; I am forever!"

"We will stop you, Durion." Goddess Anna summoned a staff and combined each power, resulting in lightning, then striking Durion sending him to the floor.

"Very nice—that really hurt." Durion slowly stood, and then summoned a staff of his own. "You want a fight? I'll give you one." He hit the ground with his staff, and the earth began to shift and shake from the dirt. Bodies by the thousands rose up and stood by his side.

Goddess Anna hit the ground with her staff, and it crafted creatures covered in light, fire, and ice.

"Charge!"

At once, both Durion and Goddess Anna shouted. It was now a battle of the living and the dead and an overall war of gods.


	28. Chapter 28

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 28

**I do not own Frozen or tangled or the characters involved**

The earth was shaking and cracking whilst the deceased rose to fight alongside the now transformed, immortal Lord Durion. New creatures covered in light, fire, and ice stood with Goddess Anna, who had been given the powers of Queen Elsa, Princess Rapunzel, and orphan Kapre. Both sides charged and clashed, starting war like the world had never seen.

Durion and Goddess Anna stood directly across from each other while their armies ran past them, neither saying a word for what seemed a long time.

Durion broke their silence by closing his eyes and laughing slightly. "This wasn't my plan," he admitted as he looked over the war surrounding them. "Those powers were meant to be mine. I was supposed to create a world of my own, but Father knew, didn't he? He knew my plan, so he created you." He pointed towards Anna with such hatred, he could have been a mother wolf growling at the bear that was about to attack her pups.

Except that he wasn't.

"My father never liked me . . ." he continued. "Why else would he give me such a sad, depressing power? I mean, come one! Fire, ice . . . or especially life . . . would've been such a delight! But I received the one thing that everyone runs from, that everyone fears. . . . It's not fair!" Durion shouted. It seemed to ring out past all the noise around them, louder than anything by far that Anna had ever heard. Lighting cut the clouds and briefly brightened the sky.

"You were given a choice," Goddess Anna simply said as she walked towards Durion. "You rid yourself of this curse, but you took it back for revenge."

"Do you know what my siblings did to me?!"

"I do." Anna stepped in front of the dark lord. "My sister pushed me away simply because of her powers. For years, she ignored me and even neglected me when our parents died . . . when I needed her most."

"Then you must understand! I—"

"No!" Anna shouted over Durion. "I will never understand—because no matter what happened between my sister and me . . . I love her and would never harm her in any way." The last note ended quietly. Anna's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I loved my sister," Durion said all of a sudden. A dark tear fell from his own eye. "I loved her more than anything. . . . But she betrayed me."

"You're wrong."

Durion looked up to Anna in surprise. "What?"

"You betrayed her, Durion. You killed her beloved brothers, and all she wanted to do was save them—and you killed her!"

Durion stood back in shock at the harshness of Anna's words. "I . . . I didn't mean to!"

"You did!" Tears were now streaming down Anna's face. "You struck her down without a second thought!"

"No!" The ground was now shaking furiously, and the air was becoming thicker as Durion's temper grew. "She was going to attack me! She was going to take the powers for herself and kill me!"

Durion flew up into the sky, and Anna followed.

"No one was ever truly there for me! I know this now, and I don't need anything but power!" the man bellowed.

"Is this the only way?" Anna asked, giving Durion a chance to change his mind. "If we work together, we can find a way to remove your curse and bring your sister back!"

"Anna . . . I don't want to remove my power. I don't want my sister back anymore. I just want power . . . and to obtain it, I must fight you, so. . . . This is the only way," said Durion. A dark shadow seemed to cross his face.

"Then I must stop you."

Power seemed to crackle through the air as the two sent magic swirling into their staffs and blasted streams of energy at each other. The powers collided and seemed to rip a hole in reality, removing that particular spot from existence.

"These powers created this world. It would seem these powers can also take it away." Durion flew forward, past Anna, towards civilization. "I shall destroy Corona, then Kasington, and finally your precious Arendelle." He sneered at Anna, and shivers flew down her spine like twenty spiders that had been stuck inside an Arctic ice cube for a million years.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Anna charged after him. She reached for his staff as he shot a blast at Corona.

The blast hit the ground, creating a giant crater in which the dead began to rise from.

Anna rose her staff and summoned her own army to help fight off the undead.

"Stop this, Durion! Your fight is with me! Leave those innocent people alone!"

"You lost your will to fight before. I'm just removing any other reasons you may have to continue." Durion flew off again with Anna in hot pursuit.

"Stop!"

"Never!" He shot another blast at Kasington, making more soldiers for his army.

So Anna made more for hers. "Durion! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Do it, then!" He sped off for Arendelle and charged up a large sphere, ready to demolish a large chunk of the kingdom.

Anna shot the sphere with a giant blast, and it exploded far above the tallest tip of the highest tower.

Durion then forced the raw power onto Arendelle, removing it from existence.

It was gone.

"NO! What . . . what have you done?" Anna felt tears start flowing freely down her face. She was unable to comprehend what had just happened. What . . . what. . . . But then reality struck her. Her kingdom, her birthplace, her home, was gone.

She landed on the ground. Her knees buckled beneath her. She weakly stood up before where her obliterated kingdom should have lain.

"Will you still continue to fight now, Princess Anna? . . . Well, I guess it's just Anna, now, isn't it?!" Durion laughed maniacally. "Can't be a princess without a kingdom!" His laughter seemed to soar through the barren wasteland that was now Anna's home, his head back, eyes closed, drinking all of it in. And when he opened his eyes, Anna laid a devastatingly powerful punch upon Lord Durion's face, making him plummet towards the ground and creating a hole where Arendelle used to be.

He coughed up a little blood, but smiled all the same. "What a temper. My tur—"

Anna suddenly appeared above Durion. Tears were racing down her face. Her eyes were red and her hair seemed to crackle with unknown electricity and power.

"So you can hit me after all; I was beginning to think you were the same old Anna, always letting her big sister do everything for her," Durion crowed.

That was the last straw.

The fury Anna felt became much too much, and she punched him again and again and again, over and over and over, each one bigger, stronger, and much more powerful than the last. She yelled out indistinguishable words of fury as she overwhelmed Durion with her barrage of hits. And then a great wave of power balled up into her fist, making it glow brightly, and then she brought it down.

It sent a wave of unimaginable energy and wind everywhere, sending dust and rocks flying. If Arendelle hadn't already been destroyed, it would have no doubt been harmed by this most powerful blow.

When the dust had cleared, Anna's fist was mere inches away from Durion's face. His body was broken in several places, and he was barely breathing—but he was alive.

"I—I can't." Anna let go of her power and fell to her knees next to the battered and beaten Durion.

"Y-you can't what?" Durion whispered. He coughed. Out spat blood.

"I can't kill you."

Anna looked Durion in the eyes, hatred boiling her insides to rubber, but she knew what she had said was true.

"Because you . . . are weak," Durion said as he tried to move, but was unable to. "All that power and rage, but you won't even kill me? You dare to harm me in such a way that I can barely breathe without my insides turning to fire, you dare to lay much more of a finger on me, leaving me just a broken, trodden-on stick of a man, and not even think to help me out of my misery? My, and I thought you were the hero."

"You took everything from me, but I . . . I still can't. I'm not that kind of person."

And plus, he would heal fine on his own if he was given the chance. That, Anna knew.

They lay there in silence. And then it began to rain.

"The rain is too cold." Anna looked up at the dark sky, the small drops hitting her face, concealing the tears already rolling down her cheeks. "There's no life in the air."

"When I'm done, there won't be any life at all." Durion gave an evil smile as his body slowly began to regenerate—though of course he wouldn't tell Anna, who was looking away, out into the distance, out into the lifeless rain.

And then a soft, gentle voice rang out across the wasted world.

"Enough, brother."

A piercing light came from above, between the clouds, and slowly descended until it landed in front of them both.

"S . . . Surya?" Durion looked at his sister in shock and surprise—but mostly fear. "But . . . but how? You were stuck in a never-ending explosion."

"As you blew up the moon, it took my power millions of years to reach here from where I was, so it took me not as long as you thought, but long enough."

She walked over to Anna, her resemblance to Rapunzel so striking it that Anna was left speechless.

"Stand, Princess Anna."

Anna took her hand. The second she touched the woman's skin, she felt at peace, like the tragedies and horrors she had experienced recently all went away in that one simple act.

"I feel . . . happy," Anna croaked out loud. She wiped her face of the water left there. The rain had faded away and stopped altogether.

"I am the physical manifestation of life. My powers have that effect on people."

Anna laughed a genuine laugh, feeling happy—there was no other word for it—simply happy for once in what felt like forever.

"So why are you here, Surya?" Durion crawled to his feet, wincing and clutching his side. He dared not fight now, since he no longer possessed the strength.

"I have come to fix this broken world and start over."

"Sister, you alone are not capable of such a thing. Don't be so naïve," Durion scoffed.

"Silence, Durion. I am not alone."

As if on cue, Aquilo and Ethne, the brothers of hot and cold, appeared.

Durion was now petrified.

"B-brothers. . . ."

They both looked over to the scared Durion.

"Hello, brother," said Aquilo, approaching his younger brother. His figure seemed to give off a cold air.

"Yes; hello, Durion! Long time." Ethne stood next to his freezing brother, as much different to him in looks as temperature.

"Even though you killed us, it's good to see you," said Aquilo.

Durion's eyes widened. "You . . . are glad to see me?"

"Despite everything, you are our brother. We were horrible to you, and for that, we apologize," replied Ethne.

The brothers of ice and fire bowed.

Durion stared at them. "What are you two doing? I killed you! You don't apologize to me!"

"You are still so lost, brother." Ethne gave a weak smile. Aquilo shook his head.

They turned back to their sister.

"Why did you return to us to life, Surya?" Aquilo asked, crossing his arms and turning to his sister. Ethne followed in suit.

"All of us have failed at making a new world. For the past millennium, it would seem the world took a darker turn, and now it is up to us to fix our mistakes, and with our newfound sibling, Anna, we will make a better world than before," their sister replied simply.

"Wait—what are you saying?" Anna questioned. She had an idea what they meant, but she was hoping for a rather different answer.

"We will remake the world and start again," said Surya.

"And what about everyone else already here? Don't you care about them at all?" Anna exclaimed, angered by their response.

"They will not remember; we're rewriting their existence so that they are better creatures," said Ethne.

"You can't! You'll be taking away their free will!" Anna stood forward, activating her powers.

"Their choices have been mostly flawed! Do not stand against us!" Aquilo began to fill with his ice powers, as did Ethne with fire.

"Enough!" Surya said sharply, stepping between them. "We do not want what happened before to happen again."

They all stood down and backed away from each other.

"Anna, please listen. Once they are remade, they will no longer have the capability to make bad choices! They could only make these choices because of our lost brother, Durion. When our powers collided, his corruption stained all living creatures. Now we must cleanse them. No more sickness, no more pain, and above all, no more death."

The three eldest nodded in agreement. Anna was caught between making a good decision, and making the right decision.

"But . . . without any of those things, this world will have no balance! Even though dying is something no one seems to want, eventually people welcome it. No one wants to live forever, and those who accept that their time has come welcome death happily. All these things are a part of living.

"And . . . maybe . . . we can let them have a chance at something more."

They all stared at Anna in confusion.

She hurried to explain. "I mean . . . maybe . . . there could be something to live for. Something at the end. Something for those that . . . that do good. That are good people. That want happiness—true happiness. Maybe, at the end, after the humans have all had their go at life, then . . . they can be given a choice. Happiness in exchange for a good and honest life. Sadness in exchange for a life of giving sadness and pain to others. And if they want to . . . even if they were bad . . . at the end . . . they can choose good."

The siblings all stood there in brief silence.

"Anna, the moon was destroyed, our powers are out of control. Just being here is making this world shatter to the core! We have to remake everything," said Surya.

"Then we'll remake the moon!" Anna smiled at her idea.

"We can't. Its sole purpose was to hold Durion and our powers at bay, and not only that, but the only one able to make the moon was our father."

"And I inherited his power." Anna looked at her hands glowing all different colors.

"Anna . . . if you do this, you'll lose all your powers forever! No one can even inherit them! You'll be normal!" Surya protested.

"And what's wrong with that? I may not have powers, but that doesn't mean I can't do good."

The siblings all smiled and hugged Anna after a pause.

"You give us hope that everything will change, so we will entrust this world to you, Anna. Help the human race make better decisions," said Surya. A tear trickled down her face. A smile lit it up slightly.

"I will! Or I'll try!"

"Very well then."

The siblings all stood back and held hands, focusing their powers into the planet. Ten hands linked five people together in the most powerful bond there ever was.

And then something magical happened.

The dead returned to their resting place, their spirits sent up to a place in the clouds, where they could be happy or sad depending on how they were on earth. The sky lit up and cleared. The earth seemed to be washed over, cleansed, made clean and perfect once more.

Surya turned to Anna. "Now the moon."

Anna felt her powers pulling from the very depths of her. They shot out into the sky, creating the massive sphere known as the moon.

And then, she felt very, very tired, and the exhilarating feeling that her powers had given her was gone. But she was happy.

She was normal again.

"Thank you, Princess Anna," said the four siblings, before they vanished.

As though they were never there.

Except the sun had appeared again, brightening up the world.

And right where they had been standing were Elsa, Kapre, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff.

"YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!" Anna shouted in a deafening voice—though fortunately, no one actually went deaf. She jumped on them all and pulled them to the ground in a massive hug. "I missed you all SO MUCH!" Anna added. Then she began to sob, tears sparkling in the light of the newly placed sun. But these were no tears of sadness—no, they were not sad. They were quite the opposite, actually.

They were tears of the greatest joy she had ever felt in her entire life.

"And we missed you," said Elsa. She gave a small, teary laugh.

They all held onto each other for a long, long time. It could have been days, months, years, even centuries, and Anna couldn't have cared less.

Then they stood up, and Anna spoke.

"So much went on! I . . . I. . . ." Anna suddenly felt dizzy. Then she burped, and the powers of life, fire, and ice came out and went back to their original hosts. Apparently that feeling of being normal again hadn't exactly been real, but . . . but maybe it was.

She was normal again . . . again.

"That was weird," Eugene commented, grossed out.

They all laughed.

Eugene walked over to Rapunzel and picked her up.

"Whoa!" Rapunzel laughed as he turned in circles in excitement. They ended in a long and passionate kiss.

Anna hugged her sister tightly. It was a wonder Elsa could still breathe.

"I missed you so much, Elsa," she murmured.

"It's okay—I'm here now." Elsa smiled as she held her younger sibling, never wanting to let go.

Unfortunately, she did, as Anna had just realized her fiancé was there and waiting for a hug himself.

"Kristoff!" she shouted, and then ran into the big guy's arms and kissed him.

As Elsa looked on happily at the reunion of her sister and friend, she heard a voice call behind her.

"Elsa."

The queen turned to see Kapre standing there.

"I—I'm glad you're okay." He rubbed his arm shyly and looked down at his feet. Flush creeped up his face as he examined his toes as though they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Elsa gave a huge smile and stepped over to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

He seemed a little surprised at first, caught off-guard. But then he returned the kiss wholeheartedly, as though his life depended on it. Their powers began to swirl around them, but neither of them noticed.

"It's not over, not by a long shot," said a voice behind them.

The couples' kisses were interrupted as they turned to see Durion standing there and holding the stone.

"I can just start again! One day, your powers will belong to me, and this world will be mine!"

Their stomachs filled with dread. Eugene and Kristoff ran forward. They both landed massive hits on Durion.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Eugene, smirking and panting at Kristoff.

"Oh, yeah!"

They both grabbed the enchanted armor and wrapped it around Durion.

"This may stop my powers, but you can't keep me in this! I will escape!" the man shouted, his voice muffled by the visor that Eugene had just plopped hard over his face. He began trying to take the armour off.

Elsa and Kapre locked their hands together.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

Kapre nodded, and then they both shot their powers at Durion at full strength, sending him high up into the sky and onto the moon. Far above, the armour cooled off, sealing Durion and the stone to the moon and away from humanity forever. Later on, legends would tell of the "Man on the Moon." Durion was this man on the moon.

* * *

Three months later, standing before Grand Pabbie were Kristoff and Anna. A few meters away were Elsa and Kapre.

"And do you, Kapre, take Queen Elsa to be your trollfullly wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Kristoff and Princess Anna, Kapre and Queen Elsa, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kristoff, Kapre, you may now kiss your brides."

Anna's and Kristoff's lips met at the exact same time that Elsa's and Kapre's did.

The people in the crowd of the Arendelle church cheered with a roar that may have sent a flock of birds hovering just outside flying all the way to China—or perhaps even the moon. This was the very first double royal wedding in Arendelle ever, and the first one they had ever heard happen. Eugene was the best man for Kapre whilst sitting on his trusty horse Maximus, Sven was the best Reindeer for Kristoff, and Rapunzel was the bridesmaid for both Anna and Elsa.

The reception went off with a huge bang, and the whole kingdom celebrated. Kapre stood on the roof next to Elsa.

"You all ready?" they called out to the crowd in unison.

The crowds below all cheered. Elsa and Kapre shot their powers into the night sky, and suddenly, it was snowing, and fireworks were flying around in all different shapes and sizes. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Show off," Eugene scoffed.

"Oh, stop it," Rapunzel said playfully. She sighed and held onto her husband as they watched the lights.

"This is the best night of my life!" Olaf was running in circles, trying to catch the different snowflakes, but each time he got close, Pascal—who was sitting on his carrot nose—would stick his tongue out and catch it first. Olaf, of course, was not really putting two and two together, so let him take the snowflakes against his will—but he was ever so happy all the same.

"So what happens now?" asked Kapre, lying next to Elsa under the lights and snow.

"We continue to watch over the kingdom as husband and wife," Elsa replied simply.

"No, I mean—is there anything else to do?" Kapre sat up on his side, looking down at Elsa.

"Well, there's always the honeymoon?" Elsa smiled.

Kapre became a bit embarrassed. "Looking forward to it."

He lay back down and held Elsa, truly happy for the first time in his life.

**No it's not over! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 29

**I do not own Frozen or tangled or the characters involved**

The boat was loaded up with many cases of clothes, food, and other useful travel items, ready for the newly wedded Queen Elsa and King Kapre to begin their honeymoon. Elsa was sitting in the garden with a cup of tea in her hand, staring off into the sky, lost in thought, her mind running over the recent events. Durion, the almost end of the world. . . . Meeting the love of her life. . . .

A warm, soft hand was placed upon her shoulder, bringing her back into reality. She looked up to see Kapre and gave a small smile. She placed her hand on top of his.

"I was just told where we're going on our honeymoon." Kapre sat next to Elsa in their favorite spot of the castle.

Elsa put her tea down and faced her husband. "Yes. Sorry for the short notice, but there's a special place I'd like to take you."

"A special place?"

"Yes; it's a family tradition to visit this place for the honeymoon of new couples of the royal family, and around this time of year a wonderful scene takes place, and I didn't want you to miss it. . . . Is this okay?"

Kapre leaned forward and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Of course it's okay."

They both smiled, until Elsa came to a realization. "Kapre—have you seen Anna? I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to my sister."

"According to the guards, Anna has already left with Kristoff on THEIR honeymoon."

Elsa frowned; something didn't seem right. "Anna would never just leave without saying anything to me."

"The guards knew you would think something odd about this and said they were in a rush and there's no need to worry."

"Hmm." Elsa still didn't feel right about this, and it showed on her worried face.

"Don't worry, Elsa—it's Anna! You know—the one who ended the war and saved the world? I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I guess." Though it was true that Anna was more than capable of looking after herself even with the loss of her powers, Elsa was her big sister; it was normal for her to worry.

After a brief moment and a few words to put Elsa's mind at ease, they finally boarded the ship and began sailing to their destination.

Upon arrival, Elsa walked into the night and onto the small island that seemed to give a strange glow, and inhaled the fresh air. "I haven't been here in a long time, not since I was a little girl."

The guards carried Elsa's and Kapre's belongings and followed her. Kapre stepped out and stood there in awe as he took in the scenery before him. The trees were glowing slightly and the water around the edges of the island was also glowing, but a little more brightly.

"It's . . . amazing," Kapre managed to say at last.

Elsa laughed. "It's known as the Island of Light. The trolls from Arendelle originated from here before moving to be closer to the kingdom."

"Why is everything glowing? Is it safe?"

"The water is pure, but normal water; it's the aura the island gives off. It causes it to glow. The plants on this island live off the water, so they glow too," Elsa explained.

"And if we . . . drink the water?" asked Kapre uncertainly.

"We'll glow, too," Elsa replied. She giggled at the expression on Kapre's face.

"Wow."

Kapre and the guards followed Elsa to the nearest inn. They reached the desk, and a man with an odd look on his face greeted them.

"Hello . . . welcome to the Night Light," said the man. He still had that funny expression, as though he had seen something odd just a little while earlier.

"Okay. . . ." Elsa was a little creeped out, but continued, "What's the—"

"Most expensive room you have?" interrupted Kapre.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at him. "I was going to say 'best' room you have, but that is fine as well," she muttered under her breath.

The guys gave off an even weirder face. "You're not with THEM, are you?" he said in a panicky voice.

"Them?" Elsa questioned, confused.

"Yeah—this big guy and a small but CRAZY woman came in here earlier and asked for the same room! All I did was suggest a more affordable room, and the woman went ballistic! Totally crazy! How was I supposed to know they were royalty?!"

Elsa and Kapre stood there in silence. The guy at the desk looked back and forth between the two for an answer of some kind, but got nothing.

"There're three royal suites that come with service and all the access to the island's facilities and activities. How long do you plan on staying?" he said finally.

"One month," said Elsa.

The guy got a little more nervous. "Very well, it'll be—"

A guard placed a large amount of gold on the desk.

"This . . . will do just fine." The guys got out his log book and a fancy quill. "Names?"

"King Kapre and Queen Elsa," replied Kapre.

The man wrote their names down. "I'm sorry about my behavior," he said as he finished writing. "Oh, sorry! I forgot to write where you come from."

"Arendelle," Elsa said simply.

The guy's eye twitched and he screamed and ran off, yelling, "I quit!" as he slammed the exit door.

Another man ran over quickly and bowed. "Our sincerest apologies. Do enjoy your stay." He handed Kapre the key to their room. And with that, Elsa and Kapre left, speechless at what they had just witnessed.

On the way to their room, the only thing they managed to do was get lost in the massive hallways.

"Is there a map or something?" asked Kapre.

Elsa looked around a spotted one on the wall. They walked over and Kapre snapped his fingers; a gentle flame grew there. He held it up to the map to see better.

"So we're HERE," he said, pointing to a spot on the map that said "You are here." "We have to go to lefts, up the stairs, and to the right to reach the royal rooms."

On they went, following the map's directions. They reached the final corner and turned it.

"This must be it!" said Elsa. And someone else said it at the exact time—though rather louder and more . . . exuberantly.

Elsa looked up and met eyes with someone else. "Anna?" she said in surprise.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" the sisters asked together.

"Honeymoon," they replied to each other simply. They laughed.

Kapre came up behind Elsa and noticed the princess. "Anna? What are you doing here?"

"Honeymoon," Anna repeated. "It's family tradition . . . that's why we're both here! Mama and Papa would be laughing at us right now."

"They would!" Elsa agreed. Without even knowing it, both sisters had honored their parents by following tradition.

A loud male voice was heard coming up the stairs behind the group. "He pushed right past me, screaming about crazy people everywhere! Can you believe that guy?"

"Seriously, Eugene? He was probably having an off day!"

"After the year I've had, I don't need that kind of stress."

"It wasn't that bad. . . ."

"That bad?! I DIED! AGAIN! The world almost ENDED! I say no more! For the next month it's just you and me. . . ."

Rapunzel and Eugene appeared at the top of the stairs to meet the stares of Anna, Elsa, and Kapre.

". . . .And your cousins."

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" Anna hugged Rapunzel in a death grip as usual, and then put her down so that she could breathe again.

"Holiday. Mr. Stressful over there reckoned we needed one," Rapunzel replied, beaming at her younger cousin.

"Well, we do! Every time we go somewhere, something blows up in our faces, and we're stuck cleaning up the mess, but not this time! So . . . why are you guys here?"

"Honeymoon," Elsa and Anna answered together.

"Family tradition, of course!" Rapunzel laughed, as she understood the situation.

"Where's Kristoff?" asked Eugene, looking around for the ice man.

"He's in our room . . . I got lost again after we found it the first time," said Anna. Her face looked a little pink as she opened the door to her room, and everyone followed her in as the guards put Elsa and Kapre's belongings in their room, and the same with Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Anna! Where have you BEEN? It's been. . . ." Kristoff trailed off as he saw the excitement on Anna's face, a smile only visible when she saw one person. "Elsa's here, isn't she?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes! So are Kapre, Rapunzel, and Eugene!" Anna squealed, counting off the names on her finger. She moved aside as the rest of the group walked in through the door.

"Hey, buddy! Not-so long time, no see!" Eugene greeted Kristoff as he sat down on the couch. The ex-thief grabbed some of the complimentary chocolates and began snacking on them.

"Before you ask, they're here on holiday, and we're here for our honeymoon," Elsa pointed out.

"You know what? I knew something like this would happen, but it's better this way; we have more fun when we're together." Kristoff stood up and held Anna's hand.

"Very true," said Rapunzel, pulling Eugene off the couch.

"Hey! I was comfy!" he whined.

"We have our own room—leave theirs alone. We'll see you all later," said Rapunzel, and then dragged her husband out the door.

"Seeya!" Anna shouted, and then turned to Kristoff. "We should order room service!"

"Aaaand by room service you mean chocolate, right?"

"Yep! Eugene ate most of it."

"He ate one piece!"

"One piece I could've eaten!"

"All right! We'll order some room service."

"Yay!" Anna clapped her hands together, and Elsa took this as cue to leave.

"I'll leave you to your honeymoon." The queen smiled at her excited sister and left the room with Kapre.

"Strange that all of us are here on the same day," Kapre thought out loud as they opened the door to their room.

"It IS weird," Elsa agreed. "But stranger things have happened."

And they both agreed that this was very, very true.

The next day, Elsa lay on her usual ice layout with Kapre by her side, next to the shore and enjoying the sun whilst watching everyone else play in the water.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" shouted Kristoff. Eugene had tackled the ice man into the water, and Kristoff was now getting all the sand and water out of his eyes.

"If everyone waited for you to be ready, Anna wouldn't even be married yet!" Eugene laughed.

Kristoff was not so happy. He picked up some seaweed and chased Eugene with it, threatening to put it in his hair.

"No! Stop! I was kidding! Sto—"

Kristoff had thrown it, and by his luck (not Eugene's) it landed in the ex-thief's mouth. Everyone burst into laughter as Eugene hunched over and began heaving like a hairball was caught in his throat.

"Good shot!" Anna stood next to her husband as her cousin ran over to help Eugene.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked as Eugene wiped his face clean before looking back at a smirking Kristoff.

"It's on!" he shouted as he pointed his thumb to the ground. He then walked up the beach to get a towel.

"Oh, boy." Anna and Rapunzel knew exactly what was going to happen—their husbands are now at war.

The group decided to have a massive dinner together later that evening. They all sat around a table, looking over the menu.

"I'll have a salad." Elsa closed her menu and placed it on the table.

Anna eyed the dessert menu as usual, but decided that normal food would be better. "I'll have a steak! No! Pork! No! Yeah! Steak!" Anna closed hers and placed it down as well.

Kristoff was genuinely looking for something nice to eat, while Eugene was trying to out-order him, so-to-speak. "I'll have—" both boys said at the same time, then looked at each other, sharing their usual competitive stare.

"Waiter?" Eugene called out.

A man rushed over to his side "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Tell me—what's the spiciest dish this place serves?"

"That would be the curry, sir. But if you go off the menu, there's a spicier dish that uses the glowing chilies grown on this very island, but I do not recommend it."

"I'll take it!" Eugene handed his menu to the waiter.

"Me too!" Kristoff shouted and handed his over as well.

"You sure you can handle it—Ice Boy?" Eugene cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine, klunk pants," Kristoff retaliated.

"Klunk?" said Eugene.

"The sound of what poo makes when it falls onto the ground. It's what us 'Ice Boys' call it back in the mountains," Kristoff explained.

"Ewe," said Anna.

"Come on, guys! Can't we just have a nice dinner together?" Kapre asked, interrupting their little contest.

"You may have fire powers, but I bet you can't even handle the heat!" Eugene rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me, matchstick."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips and glared at her husband.

"Okay, guess I'll have a go too," Kapre said as he also handed his menu over.

Kristoff and Eugene's smiles vanished.

"I guess I'll have a light soup, please?" Rapunzel sighed as she handed her menu over. The waiter collected the rest of the menus and went into the kitchen to inform the chef.

Silence came over the table as the three boys had a stare-off, waiting for their meals. Elsa and Rapunzel were not impressed at the immaturity their husbands were displaying, but Anna was VERY excited.

"Kristoff's gonna win," she said out loud.

Kristoff smiled at his wife's support.

". . . .Don't know about that," Elsa mumbled as she straightened her cutlery.

"What did you say?" Anna questioned her older sister.

"I said I don't know about that."

"What makes you say that?" Anna crossed her arms.

"Kapre's use to heat and fire; I just don't think it'll affect him like Eugene or Kristoff."

"So you think Kristoff can't handle it?" Anna was starting to get a little defensive.

"What about Eugene? What makes you think that he can't handle it either?" Rapunzel was also getting a bit wary.

"I didn't say they couldn't handle it—I just said that Kapre could handle it better," Elsa said as she placed a hand on Kapre's arm.

"Powers aren't everything! Eugene will for SURE handle it the best!"

"No, Kristoff will!" Anna exclaimed, now staring at Rapunzel.

"Nope."

"Yep!"

"I said no!"

"I said yes!"

The girls began arguing heatedly, Kristoff got a little nervous, Kapre was surprised, and Eugene sat back and smiled at the scene before him.

The meals came out and were placed in front of them. "This dish is called 'The Crying Dragon.' Please enjoy, and don't say I didn't warn you." Another tray was placed next to the spicy food containing water, milk, and bread.

"Complimentary of the head chef," the waiter said. Then he left.

The boys all grabbed their spoons, ready to eat their spicy meal. The girls were ready to cheer them on.

"Go!" Anna shouted, and the contest began.

The boys all began downing the hottest food their taste buds had ever encountered. Eugene and Kristoff's eyes began tearing up and their faces became red, but neither stopped nor slowed down. Kapre, on the other hand, seemed fine, just as Elsa had predicted.

"Come on, Kristoff! You can do it!" Anna exclaimed, cheering Kristoff on. Kristoff used the motivation to eat faster.

"Eugene! You can do it!" Rapunzel shouted at her husband, making him eat faster as well.

"Thought so," Elsa said as she began eating her salad. Kapre was taking his time, enjoying the meal.

"I bet if it were you eating it, you'd cave in straight away," Rapunzel said to Elsa suddenly, catching her off-guard.

"What?"

"I said you'd cave."

At that, Elsa snatched Kapre's chili meal and began eating, instantly regretting it but refusing to show it. Both Rapunzel Anna did the same thing while their husbands reached for the milk and bread.

"I need it!"

"No, I need it!" The bread ripped in half and the boys scarfed it down, and then began fighting over the milk.

"I need it!"

"No, I need it!" Kristoff flicked a bit of the chili into Eugene's eyes, instantly sending pain throughout the ex-thief's whole head.

"Mother of all things hot—that BURNS!" Eugene was now holding his face and rolling around on the floor.

Kristoff downed the milk, but it wasn't enough; he reached into the ice bucket and placed the wine bottle on the table, then started munching on the ice to cool the flames he thought he could feel in his mouth.

"You give up?" Anna said in between spoon-fulls of the stuff.

"Nope," Elsa said with a burning mouthful.

"Not even close," Rapunzel replied.

The only one sitting there without a red face and sore mouth was Kapre, but his stomach had begun making a weird rumbling nose. "Umm, guys?" he said. He suddenly gripped his gut in pain.

No one seemed to be listening to him. Anna gave up first, and in her rush to sooth the heat, she grabbed the wine bottle and downed it.

"Anna! That's wine!" Elsa reached for the bottle—her little sister was very sensitive to alcohol.

The rumbling within Kapre travelled up to his throat, and then, in one big, loud burp, out of it came a massive amount of flames. Everyone managed to duck out of harm's way, but the table and all things on it were now set alight.

Anna suddenly stood up. "That—HIC—was awesome!" She laughed, and then fell over again.

After apologizing many times to the staff and paying for repairs, everyone was sitting outside, feeling bad for their behavior. Eugene was holding an ice pack to his eyes and a bottle of milk, Kristoff and Rapunzel were also holding milk, Elsa was using her ice powers to hold the heat in her mouth at bay, Kapre was sitting there, incredibly embarrassed, and Anna was clumsily dancing around, singing to herself, too drunk to feel the effects of the chili anymore.

"How much did she drink?" Kristoff asked as he sipped his milk.

"The whole bottle," Elsa replied as she picked up said wine bottle and tipped it upside down, showing how empty it was.

"Whoa." Eugene lifted the ice pack to see the empty bottle up close.

"I love you guys!" Anna shouted as she laid on Kristoff. "You guys are, like, the bestest of the bestest of the bestest!"

"She needs water," said Elsa. She handed Anna a glass containing the liquid, but she pushed it away.

"No! Yucky!"

"Anna, please drink it?"

"No!"

"I'll . . . get you a chocolate from the chef?"

Like music to Anna's ears, she grabbed the water and guzzled it, but before she could ask for her reward, she passed out.

"Tomorrow's gonna suck for her," said Eugene.

"No doubt about it." Kristoff picked his wife up and everyone began walking to their rooms for the night.

The next week, they decided to visit the island's inner town all together to browse for souvenirs and other things they might like. Upon arriving in an expensive little shop, they instantly found many things they liked.

"This frying pan is stainless and twice as light, but twice as thick!" Eugene exclaimed, swinging this frying pan around to get a good feel of it.

"Yeah; this ax is really nice too!" Kristoff had found his own favorites weapon.

Kapre picked up an old fashioned Katana.

"Sword guy, huh?" asked Eugene, walking over to observe the sharp weapon. "Eh, it's pretty cool, but check this out!" He flashed the frying pan as if it was the best thing ever.

"You plan on cooking?" Kapre asked in confusion.

"Cooking?! No! This thing packs quite a hit if in the hands of a professional!"

"Okay—that's cool, I guess. Who taught you?"

"I taught myself! I was fighting a tough opponent, who wielded a sword, and held my own pretty well . . . but they won."

"Who beat you?"

"Oh . . . my horse, Maximus."

Kapre raised his eyebrow.

"What?! He's really good with a sword! Maybe he can teach you how to use one."

"I know how to use one. My fa—Durion taught me." Kapre put the sword down and walked away.

"Sorry!" Eugene shouted out, unsure if Kapre had heard him.

"Good going, moron!" Kristoff lightly punched Eugene's arm.

"Be quiet, you! I didn't mean to."

The girls, meanwhile, were off looking at jewellery. "Do these go with my eyes?" Rapunzel held earrings up to her ears while looking in the mirror.

"I think so," Anna said as she finished tying up Rapunzel's massive amount of blonde hair in a sort of braid.

"Thanks, Anna." Rapunzel spun on the spot happy, she could move freely again.

Elsa carried over a necklace. "I think this will go with the earrings."

"That's really pretty! But can we afford it? I'm not even sure about these earrings."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Just as Elsa finished speaking, the door burst open, and three men carrying crossbows ran in and held them up.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing and put your hands up, or I'll shoot every last person here!" shouted the man in front.

Those inside the store put everything down and raised their hands up, all except the royalties.

"Hey, lady, did I stutter? Raise your hands up!"

Rapunzel slowly raised her hands. When the thief turned his back, she pulled him back, facing her, grabbed the frying pan Eugene had been holding as he wandered over to the girls from out of his hand, and whacked it onto the man's head, knocking him out cold.

"You're gonna pay for that!" One of the other men shot an arrow at the blonde.

Elsa raised an ice shield, saving her.

"What the heck? Ice?" The guy dropped his weapon. "No way! That means—you're—you're—"

"The Ice Queen!" the third man screamed, and ran for the door, running head first into the frying pan that Eugene had taken back from his wife.

"Nighty-night." Eugene walked past both unconscious men and towards the last remaining thief, who was now scared beyond belief.

"S-stop! I-I'll shoot!"

Kristoff brought his ax down, cutting the crossbow in half.

"Mummy!" he cried as Anna kicked him through the door. He landed what seemed a hundred feet from the door.

"Nice kick!" Eugene complimented Anna in amazement.

"Yeah, I know." Anna smiled at her praise and showed off her muscles—well, what little muscles she had, anyway.

The guy Rapunzel had whacked awoke and raised his crossbow, aiming directly at Elsa. "You . . . don't belong here, you monster."

It was insult all too familiar to Elsa, but it still took her by surprise. He launched his arrow, only for it to burn to ashes in midair.

"What did you call my wife?!" An angered Kapre lit up on fire and aimed his flaming hand at the man's face.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Don't lie to me!" The flames grew brighter and closer to the man's face, almost taking his facial hair off.

"Kapre!" Elsa ran up to him and used her ice powers to cool him down.

"He called you a monster! He tried to take you from me!"

"I know, but you can't harm him. You're a king now, and this isn't our kingdom."

Kapre gritted his teeth, knowing full well that this man was rotten to the core and really didn't deserve mercy, but he lowered his flames a little—and then sent a small amount of fire at the man, removing every bit of hair he had on his head.

"Aaagh! I'm bald!" he screamed.

"You're lucky it's only your hair that I burned; now get out of here before I really get mad."

The man looked around at his fellow men, decided they were too much for him to carry, and left the store as fast as he could.

"I'm proud of you." Elsa held her husband's cheek and smiled. He just smiled back.

They left the shop with everything they had wanted and even a little extra; the owners were so grateful that they gave them everything for free.

Everyone had been in Elsa and Kapre's room mostly the following week, since Elsa felt too sick to leave. They had decided to cut their honeymoon short and head back to Arendelle. Even Rapunzel and Eugene had decided to finish their holidays with their cousins.

Back in Arendelle; Anna, Kapre, and Olaf hadn't left Elsa's side for three whole days—that is, until a doctor had asked them to leave, which wasn't going down well with Princess Anna.

"I am not going anywhere! I am the princess—I demand to stay by my sister's side!" Anna grabbed her sister's hand, refusing to let go.

"Princess Anna, please, I need you to leave; there are tests I must perform on the queen, and she needs her privacy," the doctor pleaded once again

"Anna, I'm feeling fine! Really! I still feel nauseous, but otherwise my temperature has dropped and my headache's gone." Elsa squeezed her sister's hand, giving her reassurance.

Kapre kissed Elsa's forehead before leaving. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa replied.

Anna gave her a soft but long hug, and then looked at the doctor. "If anything happens to her, I swear—"

"I know, I know, you'll beat me up so bad that I'll be drinking my food for weeks, I got it." Anna had threatened the doctor quite often; he was used to it by now.

"I'm sure she'll be okay! A little heat never hurt anybody . . . except for me." Olaf waved his burnt little stick hand and laughed remembering when he had seen heat for the first time.

Anna walked out of the room with Kapre and Olaf and sat in the hallway next to her cousins and husband.

"You think what she has is contagious?" Eugene asked through his surgical mask. "Because I don't want to get sick." Pascal, who was also wearing a mini mask and sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder, nodded his head in agreement.

"If it was, I'd be sick by now." Kapre flicked his fingers, playing with his flames.

"I hope she's okay." Rapunzel looked at Elsa's bedroom door with worry.

"Her temperature rose really fast and really high; if it weren't for her ice powers, any normal person would be . . . you know," said Kapre.

"Yeah. . . ."

None of them wanted to think about the alternative; Elsa was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Besides, did you see the amount of times she vomited?" Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah, it was like a heap!" Anna widened her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Any more and you'd have enough food to feed the whole kingdom!"

"Ewe, Eugene. That's gross," Rapunzel said in between laughter. Everyone was sharing a good laugh.

Small steps were heard coming towards them. Everyone turned their head to meet Elsa's shocked and surprised and yet also slightly excited face, one unlike they'd ever seen before.

Kapre jumped up first and stood in front of her. Everyone followed.

"Elsa, what's wrong? What happened?" Kapre asked in a panic.

Elsa gently took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. And then smiled the happiest smile she had ever smiled in her life, and what she told them next quite explained it.

* * *

**One more chapter to go, I really hope people have enjoyed my story! The results aren't as big as I'd hoped but none the less people have given compliments and it is because them that I was able to finish the story. Thank you for reading Entwined.**


	30. Chapter 30

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 30 (Epilogue)

**I do not own Frozen or tangled or the characters involved**

"Move out of my way!" the princess of Arendelle shouted as the staff hastily stepped to the side, barely avoiding Anna as she ran past, carrying towels, blankets, and a jug of water. She threw the stuff to one of the doctor trolls, then stood next to Kapre, who was by Elsa's side, holding her hand as she screamed in pain.

"How is she? How's the baby?" Anna asked so fast that Kapre didn't hear her.

"Kapre! Elsa! Baby! Status!" Anna exclaimed, trying to shout over Elsa's incredibly loud voice.

"I don't know much, but if I weren't in here, the room would be frozen solid. I'm using my powers at an even pace just to keep it at a cool temperature." Everyone in the room except Kapre, Elsa, and Anna were all wearing warm, thick clothes.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Anna shrugged it off, too worried about her sister to feel the constant chill.

"Are Rapunzel and Eugene here yet?" Kapre shouted over his wife's screaming agitatedly.

"Yeah, they arrived ten minutes ago. I had to help Rapunzel off the boat."

"Why?"

"Oh! You don't know? She's —"

"It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?!" Elsa cried out, interrupting Anna.

A doctor troll came in and checked on her. "She's getting close!" The trolls began preparing for the birth.

Outside in the main hall, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene waited patiently (more or less) while listening to Elsa's screams echo throughout the castle.

"That sounds INCREDIBLY painful." Kristoff shuddered and bit down on a carrot, then gave the rest to Sven.

"Yeah, it does. . . ." Rapunzel squeezed Eugene's hand.

He smiled and squeezed back. "It'll be okay — trust me."

"I do, it's just that I'm worried."

"And that's perfectly normal; this kind of process has been happening for millions of years."

"He's right, Rapunzel. Everything will go smoothly." Kristoff nodded in agreement with Eugene.

Rapunzel stood and walked over to the window, hoping to clear her mind, but instead was greeted by the eyes of the many civilians filling the courtyard and the bridge.

"What?!" Rapunzel stepped back in surprise. Both men ran over.

"You okay?" Eugene held her hand and supported her back.

"L-look." She pointed to the window.

Kristoff calmly looked outside. Then his eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

"Oh, boy."

"What is it?" Eugene looked and made the same facial expression. "Oh, wow."

When the royals were spotted, the people down below began cheering and shouting.

"How do they know about the baby being born?" Kristoff asked himself. As if on cue, Olaf's loud voice could be heard just outside the door.

"Is everyone excited or what?!" he called out to the crowd, to which they all cheered in response.

"I know I'm excited! Soon, a new baby will be born, and I'll have a new friend! We can play tag and snowflake catching and hide and seek!"

The crowd cheered again. The door opened slightly, and Kristoff pulled Olaf inside and swiftly shut the door and locked it.

"Olaf! Once again — what are you doing?!"

"I'm spreading the good news about Elsa's baby!" His huge snowman eyes were alight with excitement.

"Olaf, you —!"

Rapunzel cut Kristoff off and bent over to the snowman slightly.

"Olaf, I know you're as happy as we are, but maybe you should calm down a little. Let Elsa welcome her new child into the world in peace, okay?"

"Oh . . . okay! That's a great idea! I'll go get Elsa!"

"Hold on! Olaf!" Rapunzel reached for him, but he was too fast, and he ran off towards Elsa's room, only to bump into a troll and scatter his body parts everywhere.

"Sorry!" Olaf mumbled as he started putting himself back together.

"It's okay; look, if anyone wants to see Elsa, now you can."

"The baby's been born?" Kristoff smiled at the thought of being an uncle.

"Yes." The troll smiled as well, and then walked away.

The group ran towards Elsa's room.

Okay, I have something I want you to do — think of the most heartwarming thing you've ever experienced.

This was ten times more heartwarming than that.

Gentle snow was falling in the room. It seemed to glint with orange for the tiniest of moments before falling to the ground. At the other end of the room was the bed in which Elsa lay. Kapre stood beside it, a tiny bundle in a light blue blanket in his arms.

He looked up. "Hey." He was smiling even more largely than when he and Elsa had kissed at the altar. The group crowded around him and he held the bundle up to them to see so gently, it might have been made of glass.

"It's a boy," he said to them.

"He's beautiful." Rapunzel lightly wiped the baby's cheek.

Kristoff walked over to Elsa and froze on the spot — metaphorically, of course. Anna squealed in delight.

"Guys? Look," he said in disbelief.

Kapre laughed a little, then stepped back, revealing Elsa, who was holding another miniscule bundle.

"Twins?!" Rapunzel shouted a little too loudly, waking both babies up. They both began to cry.

"Shh, shh, shh. Mommy's here." Elsa gently rocked her baby.

"Daddy's here, too." Kapre did the same, and soon both babies were sleeping peacefully once more.

"Yes, a boy and a girl," Elsa said, replying to Rapunzel's exclamation. She smiled, looking down at the baby girl, Anna by her side, who was resting her head on Elsa's shoulder while half holding the baby.

"Not long until your turn, by the looks of it," Elsa said to Rapunzel, smiling even more broadly.

Rapunzel looked down and rubbed her hands down her protruding belly.

"If it's just as magical as this, then it will be perfect." Eugene put a hand on Rapunzel's and she smiled and kissed him.

"My queen, when you have the strength, would you like to present the babies to the public?" a servant asked as he entered the room. "They're anxiously waiting outside the castle in the courtyard."

"But how do they know?" Elsa asked.

On cue again, Olaf came in.

"I told them!" His eyes lit up when he saw the babies in Kapre's and Elsa's arms.

"Two babies?!" he squealed, and jumped up and down.

"Yes — two babies!" Anna whisper-exclaimed.

Two babies.

A little while later, everyone walked over to the balcony facing the courtyard. The crowds below had grown even bigger and louder.

"May we present the two newest additions to the Arendelle royal family!" Anna yelled.

The people below became silent, and whispers were heard, asking about two additions.

Elsa and Kapre walked forward, holding their newborn children, and the people below cheered and clapped louder than ever before, now frightening the babies. They rocked them in their arms slightly to try and calm them, but when they continued to cry, they walked back inside, away from the noise.

"I don't know what's scratching my ears more: the people, or the babies." Eugene covered his ears.

Kapre felt massive shock when the baby in his arms lit up in flames.

Everyone jumped back, away from the heat.

"Ha! He has my powers!" Kapre also lit up in flames, and the baby calmed down almost instantly and began sleeping, still on fire, probably dreaming fiery dreams.

Elsa was excited for her son, but she was curious if her little girl had inherited her majestic ice powers.

As Elsa calmed her child down, the baby opened her eyes and looked up at Elsa.

"What?!" Elsa yelped; the baby's eyes had begun to glow a purple-ish red. Her soft tufts of hair turned back and her skin turned grey.

"She's got a power, all right." Kapre plucked a flower from a nearby plant and placed it in the baby's hand.

The flower became black and withered away to dust.

". . . .The power of death."


End file.
